Just A Book
by Mikiido
Summary: Quand écrire un livre souvenir devient la dernière solution de Quinn et Santana pour sauver leur couple, réussiront-elles à atteindre leur objectif ?
1. The Last Hope

Me voici pour une autre fanfic ayant pour thème le parfait Quinntana !

Mon histoire se constituera de plusieurs one-shot reliés.

* * *

**\- C'est complètement stupide d'être ici.** S'exclame Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée de venir !** Réplique Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Latina soupire alors que son visage prend un petit air contrarié, de son côté, Quinn feuillette tranquillement un magazine mais sa jambe rebondissant sur le sol trahit sa nervosité.  
Santana laisse son regard glissé sur sa compagne, malgré les nombreuses tensions dans leur couple, elle est toujours inéluctablement amoureuse de sa blonde.  
C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dans ce cabinet, attendant avec impatience mais angoisse leur rendez-vous, une thérapie de couple. Une idée de Santana que Quinn avait approuvé en voyant les disputes s'accumulées et la distance entre elles augmenter de jours en jours. Leur relation n'a jamais été facile, au contraire, les obstacles n'ont fait que se dresser devant-elles, et même si elles ont réussies à en vaincre la plupart, ils sont aujourd'hui la cause principale de leur présence dans ce cabinet.

**\- J'espère que ce thérapeute va nous réussir à nous aider… **Déclare doucement Santana, la voix pleine d'émotions.

-** On va tout fait pour s'en sortir. ** Répond la blonde en attrapant délicatement la main de sa femme.

Ce contact avait manqué à Santana, depuis un peu plus d'un mois elles n'avaient eu quasiment aucuns contacts physiques, et cela commençait à rendre folle aussi bien la brune que la blonde.

Une porte s'ouvre et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années revêtu d'une blouse blanche en sort, il adresse un sourire chaleureux aux deux jeunes femmes.

**\- Mesdemoiselles Fabray-Lopez. **

Quinn repose son magazine sur la table et se lève en attrapant son sac, elle reprend rapidement la main de Santana en se dirigeant vers le médecin.

**\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Atkins. **Leur dit le médecin en leur serrant la main.

Ils rentrent tout les trois dans le cabinet, le médecin prend place dans un fauteuil face à un sofa et invite les deux femmes à prendre place dans ce-dernier.

**\- Bien, avant tout, mettez-vous à votre aise !** Reprend le docteur Atkins en attrapant son carnet et en notant déjà différente chose.

Quinn quitte sa veste, rapidement suivit par Santana, elle s'assoit en tailleur sur le sofa et, derechef, attrape la main de sa brune. Elle joue nerveusement avec les doigts de cette-dernière, car Quinn avait rapidement comprit que si cette thérapie n'apportait aucuns progrès, leur seule solution serait le divorce.  
Santana détecte l'inquiétude qui ronge sa femme et sers donc doucement sa main avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

-** Avant de parler de vos problèmes actuels, raconter-moi un peu votre histoire. **Déclare doucement le médecin avec un sourire.

\- **Hum… On est mariées depuis 10ans et on a commencé à sortir ensemble depuis qu'on a 17ans mais o-…**

**\- On s'aime. **Déclare soudainement Quinn en coupant Santana dans son récit.

Les yeux de la blonde trahissent son inquiétude face à cette situation qu'elle n'arrive plus à contrôle, il n'y a cependant pas que de la crainte dans son regard mais aussi de l'amour.  
Un amour tellement puissant qui les détruisent elles et leur couple.

\- **On s'aime… **Reprend la brune avec un sourire adressé à sa femme. **Mais depuis quelque temps, des problèmes nous ont considérablement éloignés.**

**\- Des problèmes que vous penser surmontable ? **Interroge cet homme aux cheveux gris.

\- **Bien sûr, oui. **Répond Santana avec certitude.

\- **C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez cette volonté de vaincre ces obstacles, cependant, soyez consciente que ce ne sera pas simple tout le temps. **

**\- On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour réussir. ** Déclare Quinn avec autant de conviction que Santana.

Le médecin écrit différente choses pendant que Santana se penche vers sa blonde avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. Un délicieux frisson s'empare du corps de Quinn, elles avaient du échanger qu'une dizaine de baisers au cours du mois passé.

**\- Quand vous avez prit rendez-vous, vous m'aviez parlées de problèmes qui vous éloignez considérablement, seulement, à vous voir, sa n'a pas l'air d'être réellement le cas.**

**\- Malheureusement si… **Soupire doucement Santana. **Cela doit faire un mois qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble ou juste échangé un câlin… **

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Nos emplois nous éloigne de notre maison pendant plusieurs semaines parfois, alors la distance provoque parfois une perte de confiance et donc des tensions… **Explique Quinn en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Je dois me sentir visée quand tu parles de perte de confiance ? **S'exclame Santana d'un ton beaucoup moins chaleureux.

\- **Un peu, oui. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as fait une crise de jalousie quand tu m'as vue faire la bise à une collègue. **

**\- Normale ! C'est écrit sur son front qu'elle est lesbienne !**

**\- Et alors ? Sa veut pas dire que je vais coucher avec pour autant ! **

**\- Tu m'as déjà trompé alors tu peux très bien le refaire ! **

**\- Toi aussi tu as déjà couché avec une autre, et pourtant, je ne te crache pas cette erreur à la figure à chaque occasion ! **

Le ton était monté crescendo entre les deux femmes, elles s'adressent maintenant un regard emplit de colère. La mâchoire de Santana est contractée à l'extrême tandis que la jambe de Quinn rebondit nerveusement parterre.

**\- En effet, il y a des problèmes derrière cette apparence de couple parfait. **Affirme le médecin en touchant sa fine barbe pendant sa réflexion. **J'ai néanmoins une solution à vous proposez. **

La blonde et le brune cessent leur combat de regard et se focalise sur le thérapeute.

**\- Vous ne vivrez plus ensemble pendant un mois et-…**

**\- Quoi ?! **S'exclame soudainement Santana.

Quinn n'a rien dit mais ses sourcils froncés trahissent son mécontentement.

\- ** Et vous réaliserez chacune de votre côté un livre retraçant votre histoire, aussi bien les bons et mauvais moments, selon votre point de vue et ensuite, vous vous l'échangerez. **

Les deux jeunes femmes regardent avec perplexité le médecin, comment un simple livre allait réussir à sauver leur couple ? C'est complètement stupide et inutile, c'est exactement à quoi pense aussi bien Quinn que Santana.  
La blonde se rassoit normalement en appuyant sa tête contre le sofa avant de soupirer alors que Santana se redresse et regarde intensément le thérapeute.

**\- Vous êtes sûre que cela va fonctionner ? **

**\- Complètement. Si vous voulez vraiment sauver votre couple, alors réalisez ce livre comme s'il était votre dernière chance. **

La Latina ne réplique pas et plonge son visage dans ses mains, écoutant distraitement le bruit du crayon du médecin griffonnant sur son carnet.

\- **Etes-vous d'accord pour essayer ? **

**\- Oui. **

La réponse de Quinn est sortit si rapidement que Santana relève son visage pour le tourner vers sa blonde, cette-dernière a un regard remplit de détermination qui motive la brune à ce jeter corps et âme dans ce projet.  
Le regard du médecin se dirige vers Santana pour la voir hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- **Bien, à partir de demain, vous ne devez plus vous voir pendant un mois, aucuns rendez-vous, appels, messages ou quoique ce soit. **

Quinn déglutis difficilement, malgré les tensions avec Santana, elle ne pourrait jamais tenir un mois dans sa brune. Pourtant, la blonde était persuadée que sa femme pourrait facilement tenir.

\- **D'accord. **Répond simplement Santana.

\- **On se revoit dans un mois, alors.**

Le docteur Atkins pose son carnet et se lève, les deux jeunes femmes font de même et ils se dirigent tout les trois vers la porte de sortie, le thérapeute leur ouvre avant de les saluer.

Il s'étire doucement avant de prendre son carnet, il arrache délicatement la page et la range dans le dossier attitré aux deux demoiselles. Il se dirige doucement vers la fenêtre avec son café en main, buvant distraitement une gorgé.  
Il regarde Quinn et Santana sortir de l'immeuble et s'approcher de leur voiture, elles ne rentrent pourtant pas directement dedans mais se prenne délicatement dans leur bras avec une certaine forme d'hésitation.  
Le médecin sourit à cette vision, il a beau avoir dit qu'il était sûre que ce livre les rapprocheraient, il n'en a strictement aucunes preuves. En revanche, cet élan d'affection est déjà un premier pas.

Ce livre allait leur permettre d'exprimer des sentiments bons ou mauvais, de rappeler des bons moments qui provoqueraient des sourires, mais aussi des moments plus difficiles qui leur prouveraient qu'elles sont capables de surmonter des obstacles. Elles comprendront comment l'autre à vécue tel moments.  
Les séparés pendant un mois à pour objectif de créer un manque tellement puissant de l'autre qui les rapprochera énormément lors des retrouvailles.

Observant leur voiture s'éloigner au bout de la rue, le thérapeute se dit que finalement, il a peut-être toutes ses chances de sauver ce couple.

* * *

Une petite review de votre part serait fort aimable !

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.

**Mikiido**


	2. The Separation

_Wooh ! Je pensais pas avoir autant de notifications concernant cette fanfic' ! Le charme du Quinntana ça, hein !_

_Déjà, je remercie tous ceux qui ont follow et ajouter en favorite, et ceux qui ont laisser des reviews ! (On se croirait à la remise d'un Oscar...)_

_**Mathela : **Merci, et voici la suite._

_**Seve2409 :** Ravie que le début t'es plu._

_**Totoche77 : **Une de mes histoires sans complications ? Impossible ! Plus besoins de te poser la question, voici le suite._

_**Charlie89 : **L'amour provoque aussi des erreurs, dont l'infidélité ! _

_**Lilly0405 : **Oui, malgré les disputes, elles sont toujours amoureuses l'une de l'autre mais elle n'arrivent plus à le montrer comme avant. _

_**Lapinouuuu : **Merci, et la suite est juste en dessous._

_**Lomil : **Woh merci ! Je suis contente de voir que tu suis mes histoires ! Oui, le Quinntana représente la perfection. Et... Qui te dis qu'elles vont surmonter cette épreuve ? J'aime le drame, tu sais... *sourire innocent*_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper : **Exactement, c'est l'amour qui provoque ses tensions ! J'avoue que ta phrase a une syntaxe particulière, mais ce n'est pas grave, grâce à ton explication je l'ai comprise et de plus, elle contient un compliment, donc c'est parfait !_

_**Ladies of CM : **Ravie que cela te plaises, et la suite est juste en dessous, cool hein ? _

* * *

\- **Je vais aller vivre chez Puck pendant le mois. **Annonce doucement Quinn en observant Santana.

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le canapé à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre pour éviter le moindre le contact, et cela depuis un mois.  
La mâchoire de la brune se contracte violemment à l'annonce de Quinn, sa blonde allait vivre chez Puck. Puck, son ex petit-ami et le père de sa fille. Son poing se serre fortement à cette constatation, sa blonde cherche telle à la provoquer ? A tester la confiance qu'elle a en elle ?  
Un mal pour un bien, dit-on ? Espérons que ce stupide dicton se révèle vrai !

**\- D'accord. **Grogne l'hispanique.

Quinn retient difficilement un soupire, ce genre de réponse nonchalante l'agaçait fortement, elle voulait des explications et savoir ce que la brune ressent. Finalement, ce livre allait peut-être lui faire comprendre de nombreuses choses.  
La blonde se lève avant de se diriger vers sa… Leur chambre, elle attrape un sac et le remplit de ses vêtements et accessoires de toilette.  
Elle qui ne voyait plus que le divorce comme solution se rend rapidement compte qu'elle se sentirait incapable de le faire. Quinn ne pourrait pas passer sa vie sans Santana à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi leur amour est-il si destructeur ? Comme si aimer était devenu un pécher qui devait être punit…

Une fois toutes ses affaires rangées, la blonde s'arrête au milieu de la chambre et l'observe, un frisson parcouru son corps. Elle ne veut définitivement pas être séparée de sa brune.  
Pourquoi ne pas revenir en arrière et ne pas réaliser ce livre ? Non, il faut qu'elles le fassent…

**\- Je déteste voir cette chambre vidée de ta présence…**

Quinn se retourne pour voir Santana appuyée contre l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-** Ce n'est que pour un mois, et puis, réalisé ce projet nous aidera… Dû moins je l'espère… **La fin de sa phrase a été dite dans un faible murmure.

\- **Tu pars quand ?**

**\- Puck doit venir me chercher dans une dizaine de minutes.**

La Latina hoche doucement dans la tête, son regard s'encre dans celui de Quinn, cherchant à déceler toutes ses émotions. Elle n'y arrive malheureusement plus depuis quelques semaines.

\- **Est-ce-que… **La brune se racle la gorge pour effacer toutes ses sentiments perceptible dans sa voix. **Je peux avoir un dernier baiser et câlin ? **

La blonde sourit doucement et s'approche de Santana, cette-dernière encercle rapidement la taille de sa femme et la colle contre elle en lâchant un soupire de satisfaction. Quinn enroule ses bras autours du cou de l'hispanique et niche sa tête au creux de ce-dernier. Elles restent de longues minutes ainsi, se délectant de ce contact.  
Les bras de la blonde se resserre un peu plus alors que Santana sens quelques choses d'humide rouler sur son cou, elle devine rapidement que c'est une larme. Ses mains caressent doucement le dos de sa blonde, attendant qu'elle craque vraiment, mais rien ne se passe.  
Santana ressent un pincement au cœur en constatant que Quinn n'ose plus se laisser aller en sa présence.

La blonde se recule légèrement et encre son regard dans celui de l'hispanique pendant quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne se jettent sur celle de sa brune.  
Le baiser est brutal et passionné, trahissant une frustration accumulé depuis de longues semaines.  
Quinn plaque violement Santana contre le mur avant de se reculer légèrement et d'appuyer son front contre le sien, leur respiration saccadée secouant leur corps.

\- **Je t'aime… **Murmure Quinn dans un gémissement plaintif.

Santana regarde sa blonde qui a fermé les yeux alors qu'une larme glisse sur sa joue, la brune l'essuie doucement avant de caresser sa joue.

\- **Moi aussi.**

**\- Alors pourquoi on s'engueule tout le temps ? **La voix de Quinn est remplit de sanglots déchirants.

\- **Je… C'est normal dans un couple… Mais tout ira mieux après, je te le promets… **

Quinn hoche doucement la tête avant d'enfouir derechef sa tête dans le creux du cou de Santana et d'y déposer un doux baiser.  
Un coup de klaxon se fait entendre dans la rue alors que la blonde soupire doucement.

\- **C'est Puck. **

**\- Je sais.**

La blonde commence à se redresser mais la jeune hispanique la retient rapidement par la taille, elle l'embrasse langoureusement avant de la tirer dans une forte étreinte.  
Elles se reculent à contre-cœur l'une de l'autre, Quinn attrape son sac, lance un dernier regard à Santana avant de quitter la maison.

La brune se passe une main dans les cheveux et repart dans le salon avant de s'assoir sur le canapé, elle ressent déjà l'absence de sa blonde… Ce mois allait être long…  
Elle décide cependant de ne pas attendre à rien faire et attrape son portable avant d'écrire diverses moments de leur histoire qu'elle se rappelle.

De son côté, Quinn ne fait que regarder le paysage qui défile devant ses yeux sans décrochée un mot depuis qu'elle est montée avec Puck. Le silence de la blonde semble d'ailleurs inquiété le jeune homme à la crête.

\- **Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Quinn ? **Demande doucement Puck.

\- **Elle va me manquer… **

**\- C'est normal. Comment à telle réagit quand tu lui as annoncé que tu allais vivre chez moi ?**

**\- Elle était en colère mais… Quand je faisais mon sac… Elle m'a réclamé un câlin et un baiser… **

**\- C'est étrange comme demande, non ? En sachant que vous évitez le moindre contact physique. **

**\- Un peu, oui… **

**\- J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre… Vous vous engueulez tout le temps mais elle te demande un câlin…**

La tête de Quinn se retrouve appuyer contre la vite alors que cette-dernière fixe distraitement le paysage.

**\- Disons que… On s'aime vraiment mais… Je pense que notre amour est destructeur, en quelque sorte… On s'obstine à rester ensemble sans chercher des explications à nos problèmes… Ou quelque chose comme ça… **

Le jeune homme essaye vraiment de comprendre cette histoire d'amour, mais il la trouve tellement complexe. Pourquoi ne pas mettre les choses au clair directement ? Ou alors tout simplement rompre, même s'il ne souhaitait pas les voir séparées.  
Il soupire doucement en gardant son regard fixé sur la route, ce mois risquerait d'être long et difficile.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la séparation de Quinn et Santana, et autant dire que les deux jeunes femmes avaient de grosses difficultés à rester éloignées l'une de l'autre. Pourtant, elles doivent passer par cette étape, se retrouver maintenant ne servirait à rien car les problèmes ne trouveraient pas d'explication.

Santana a déjà acheté un cahier pour réalisé ce fameux livre souvenir, elle a même trouvé plusieurs photos et stickers pour décoré les pages. Les notes écrites sur son portable ne cessent d'augmenter au fils des jours, et la Latina compte bien les mettre toutes dans son cahier !

Quinn a aussi acheté un cahier mais ne sait pas réellement comment organisé ce-dernier. Coller des photos ? Des images ? Faire de petits dessins ?  
Elle soupire doucement et éloigne le cahier d'elle avant de s'allonger sur son lit, elle croise ses bras sous sa tête et laisse son regard glisser vers le plafond.  
Au même moment Puck entre dans sa chambre, ses sourcils se froncent en voyant Quinn allongée sans rien faire.

\- **Tu attends quoi ? **Interroge le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté.

\- **L'inspiration. **Soupire doucement Quinn.

\- **Tu n'es pas censée attendre l'inspiration, c'est ton histoire que tu racontes, les idées doivent te venir naturellement. **

**\- Je sais bien mais… Par où commencer ? Le Lycée ? Notre mariage ?**

**\- Ta première rencontre avec elle ? **Lui dis Puck avec un sourire en coin.

**\- En primaire quand on avait 6ans ?**

**\- Oui ! Ensuite tu continues à raconter tout ce que tu te souviens. **

Quinn hoche doucement de la tête alors que ses sourcils se froncent pendant sa réflexion.

\- **Je te laisse trouver des idées ! **Puck lui adresse un sourire en coin en lui disant cela.

**\- Attends !**

La blonde se redresse et étreint doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- **Merci. **Murmure la jeune femme.

Après cet élan affectif, Puck quitte la chambre alors que Quinn attrape un carnet et écrit tout ce qui lui vient en tête.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

J'attrape un stylo et ouvre ce cahier avant de m'installer confortablement sur mon lit, je vais suivre les conseils de Puck et écrire tout ce qui me vient en tête.

« _Dans ce livre, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai ressentis et penser, tous les moments où tu n'étais pas là, tout. Je vais tout te raconter comme si ce livre représentait notre dernière chance, car une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. »_

* * *

4 Septembre 2000 :

**\- Souris et sois parfaite, ma petite princesse !** S'exclame avec détermination Russell Fabray.

Il lâche la main de sa petite fille et la pousse vers l'entrée de l'école, la fillette est donc obligée de rentrer. Ses boucles blondes rebondissent sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant observent chaque élément, les bâtiments, les adultes et les enfants.  
Sa lèvre se retrouve rapidement entre ses dents tandis qu'elle se retourne et murmure un faible « _papa_ », mais ce-dernier est déjà partit. Elle se sent seule et oppressée par cette foule, elle essaye pourtant de trouver du courage et de se donner de la contenance malgré ses six ans, se répétant inlassablement cette phrase « _souris et sois parfaite_ ».

**\- Lucy Fabray !** S'exclame une voix féminine.

Quinn pousse quelques personnes en murmurant de petits pardons avant de se placer dans la rangée de sa classe.

La matinée s'est écoulée rapidement et la petite blonde à fait la rencontre de son institutrice ainsi que son voisin de table, un certain Peter.  
La sonnerie résonne dans le bâtiment et les enfants attendent l'autorisation de leur professeur pour sortir, chose qu'elle leur autorise rapidement.  
Des groupes d'enfants se forment rapidement dans la cours de récréation et Quinn se retrouve toute seule, elle s'appuie contre un mur et lisse minutieusement sa robe.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **

Quinn relève rapidement la tête en entendant cette question qu'elle pense lui être destinée.  
Une fille de la même taille que Quinn se tient en face d'elle, ses cheveux brun encadre son visage halé et tombe en cascade dans le bas de son dos, ses sourcils sont froncés en observant les gestes de la blonde.

**\- Pour être parfaite, mon papa me dit toujours de l'être.** Répond Quinn d'une petite voix.

**\- C'est stupide !** S'exclame la brune.

**\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça !** Lui retoque la petite blonde en fronçant à son tour des sourcils.

**\- Je dis ce que je veux !**

La petite hispanique s'approche dangereusement de Quinn avec un regard qui se veut méchant.  
La blonde se recroqueville sur elle-même, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de se battre, c'est pour cette raison que des larmes prennent rapidement place dans ses yeux.

**\- Je vais pas te taper.** Déclare finalement la brune en se reculant. **Il faut pas que tu pleures, sinon on va te prendre pour un bébé.**

**\- Je suis pas un bébé ! **Réplique Quinn en essuyant rapidement une larme qui glisse sur sa joue.

**\- Je sais.**

Un silence s'installe entre les deux fillettes, la brune regarde les autres enfants jouer alors que la blonde à son regard fixé sur sa voisine.

**\- Tu t'appelles comment ? **Bredouille doucement la petite blonde.

**\- Santana Lopez ! **S'exclame avec fierté la jeune hispanique. **Et toi ?**

**\- Lucy. **

Les deux filles restent l'une à côté de l'autre tout le long de la pause sans chercher à faire une quelconque conversation.

* * *

2 Octobre 2000 :

**\- Oh le bébé ! **S'exclame violement un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Du haut de ces six ans, Quinn n'impressionne pas ses trois garçons plus vieux qu'elle, la blonde se retrouve donc plaquée contre le mur et humiliée par ses jeunes abrutis.

**\- Tu pleures parce-que ton papa t'a pas fait un bisou ? **Ricane le garçon blond devant elle.

Quinn tente difficilement de maintenir ses larmes qui ne demandent qu'à inonder ses joues mais malheureusement, elle n'y parvient pas.

**\- Je… Lai-Laisser moi… **Dit-elle d'une faible voix alors que son corps est secouée de spasmes incontrôlables.

\- **Elle ne sait pas parler !**

**\- Hou le bébé !**

Les trois garçons éclatent de rire alors que la blonde tremble comme une feuille.

\- **Dégagez de là ! **S'exclame une voix féminine mais autoritaire.

Le regard de la blonde s'encre dans celui de la brune remplit de colère où aucune trace de peur n'est détectable.

\- **Elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre toute seule ! **

**\- Tais-toi ! **S'exclame brutalement Santana avant de pousser le plus grand des garçons.

Bien sûr, il a beaucoup plus de force que la petite brune, mais cette-dernière ne baisse pas les yeux et se tient droite devant lui.  
Interpelée par un petit attroupement se formant, l'institutrice arrive rapidement et sépare les garçons des deux filles et les convoquent immédiatement dans son bureau.  
Elle voulue les punir tous les cinq, mais Quinn explique la situation, insistant sur le faite que Santana n'a fait que la défendre. Décidant de croire cette version, leur professeur ne punit que les trois garçons.

C'est ainsi que leur amitié a réellement commencé, se développant de jours en jours au point de devenir indestructible, du moins, c'est ce qu'elles pensaient...

* * *

_Pour le chapitre précédent, vous vous êtes lâchez, se serait co-... Stupide de s'arrêter, hein ?  
__J'attends impatiemment vos avis !_

_Mikii' _


	3. Little Me

_Ravis de voir que ma fanfic' a du succès ! Même si cela commence un peu à me mettre la pression de peur de vous décevoir.  
Et figurez vous que j'ai écris le chapitre 5 et qu'il comporte 15 pages, le plus gros chapitre pour le moment._

_Merci à tous les followers et favorites._

**_FaberryBrittanaShipper :_**_ Elle est trop mignonne Santana, même quand elle est petit ! N'incarne t-elle pas la perfection ? _

**_EnimsayGleeks : _**_Merci beaucoup__ !_

**_Charlie89 : _**_Merci, oui c'était mon objectif avec le livre, de comprendre ce qu'elles ont ressenties à chaque moments. _

**_Willowpotetose :_**_ Merci, et le faite que tu n'es pas eu cette idée ne veut pas dire que tu es conne, juste qu'on a pas les mêmes idées et pensées, tu écriras toi aussi une histoire au quelle personne n'avait pensé. Le nombre de chapitres... Aucune idées, j'en suis à 6 et sûre il y en aura au moins dix. _

**_Bluemoon61 :_**_ Exactement, c'est la peur et leur amour qui les détruis. Leurs années Lycée ne vont pas être de tout repos, ça, c'est sûre. Merci pour ton commentaire qui est d'une écriture très agréable !_

**_Ladies of CM :_ **_Merci ! Un mois, c'est loin... Mais c'est le but. Voilà le prochain chapitre._

_**Seve2904 : **Merci et voici la suite. _

_**Meg1287 : **Pourquoi il y aurait que peu de Quinntana ? Au contraire, je retrace leur histoire ! Et merci pour ta review.  
_

**_Mathela : _**_Merci ! Voilà le suite. _

**_Lomil :_**_ Hey ! Au début j'accrochais pas du tout à ce couple, je me disais toujours " Quinn et Santana ? Ha c'est impossible ! " mais finalement je me suis pris d'affection pour elles deux et leur petits caractères de merde !  
Méchante ? Moi ? Non, du tout ! Je vais mettre du romantisme, oui, mais pas tout le temps, tout ne peux pas être toujours joyeux, pas vrai ?  
Elles sont mignonnes à 6ans, hein ? Surtout Quinn, car elle n'est pas Ice Queen.  
Quoi ?! Tu arrêtes de commenter si je les fais trop souffrir... Mince... Si tu arrêtes de commenter, j'arrête de publier. *smile*_

**_Est-que-vous avez vu la claque que met Rachel à Santana ? Putain de merde, ça, c'est de la claque ! _**

* * *

Santana regarde rapidement les six pages qu'elle vient de rédiger et elle en est satisfaite ! Elle a raconté sa première rencontre avec Quinn à l'école primaire et étant inspiré, la brune se décide à enchaîner sur leurs années de collège.  
Une photo est collée sur son cahier, représentant Quinn et Santana, la brune tient par le coup la blonde dans un geste protecteur, toutes les deux ont un grand sourire. On ressent déjà le caractère prononcé de l'hispanique et la timidité de Quinn.  
La Latina à cependant besoins d'une petite pause, elle se lève de son canapé et se dirige sur la terrasse. Elle appuie ses bras sur la rambarde et observe distraitement la mer au loin.

Dire que Quinn lui manque ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme, sa blonde ne fait qu'hanter ses pensées nuits et jours sans aucuns répits. Elle veut entendre sa voix, voir ses yeux verts hypnotisant, la sentir dans ses bras et posséder ses lèvres. Elle veut la regarder dormir, voir son petit air contrarié quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas, et se réveiller dans ses bras.  
Quinn lui manque plus que de raison et pourtant, elle doit encore attendre exactement dix-sept jours.  
Elle regarde son fond d'écran de téléphone avec un sourire, ce-dernier est un cliché d'elles deux à la plage. Plus que dix-sept jours.

Santana soupire doucement avant de retourner dans la maison et de reprendre sa place, elle attrape son stylo et recommence à écrire.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

19 Janvier 2006 :

Inséparables serait le mot que j'utiliserais pour me qualifier Lucy et moi, on est devenus meilleures amies depuis notre première année de primaire jusqu'au collège, sois actuellement.

**\- Lucy Caboosey !** Ricane méchamment une fille dans le couloir en poussant violement Lucy contre un casier.

La brune tombe parterre alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues, je m'approche rapidement et plaque brutalement la fille ayant attaqué Lucy.

\- **Tu la laisses tranquille. **Dis-je en serrant des dents.

**\- Tu crois que c'est une pauvre petite cinquième qui va me faire peur ? **Retoque cette affreuse fille en rigolant.

Je me redresse quelque peu pour constater que je suis à la même hauteur qu'elle, je la plaque un peu plus contre le casier et lui adresse mon plus mauvais regard.

**\- Tu la laisses tranquille. **Je lui redis en détachant tout les mots.

La fille avale difficilement sa salive et tente de partir, je la lâche pour me retourner vers mon amie qui est toujours assise parterre. Je l'attrape par le bras et la relève doucement avant de l'emmener vers les toilettes alors que la sonnerie résonne dans le bâtiment.

Lucy s'avance près du lavabo et appuie ses bras contre le rebord avant de fixer son reflet à travers le miroir, ses cheveux bruns sont maintenus en une queue de cheval et ses lunettes encadre ses yeux.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec moi, je ne vais t'apporter que des ennuis et une mauvaise réputation. **Murmure telle d'une voix neutre.

Une larme roule doucement sur sa joue alors que son regard est remplit de haine.  
Je vais attendre avant de lui annoncer…

**\- Arrête de dire ça, jamais… Je ne te laisserais tomber, et tu le sais… **

J'essaie de contrôler ma voix pour lui donner de la détermination mais je n'y parviens pas et cela attire forcément l'attention de la brune qui se retourne avec un regard interrogateur.

**-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Santana ? **

Je reconnais facilement la peur dans sa voix alors que les larmes se forment à nouveau dans ses yeux, je cesse de la regarder, incapable de lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui va la briser.  
Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne et la serrer doucement, mais je rester fixer sur le mur à ma droite.

\- **Je vais déménager… Dans deux jours… **Dis-je d'une voix remplit d'émotions.

Sa main lâche soudainement la mienne et se retrouve contre son corps, mon regard accroche le sien et ce que je vois me brise le cœur. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes et sa respiration lui est difficile.  
Je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse.

-** Depuis quand tu le savais ? **S'exclame telle fortement.

**\- Deux semaines…**

**\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?! **

**\- Je… J'avais peur de ta réaction. **

En réalité, je n'ai pas peur de sa réaction mais aussi des autres qui l'humilient à longueur de journée, je sais que Lucy est fragile et j'ai toujours été la pour la défendre, et maintenant, je la laisse seule dans cette jungle…  
J'ai peur pour elle, peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup…  
Ses bras s'enroulent soudainement autours de mon cou et je me retrouve plaquée contre son corps, je caresse doucement son dos dans le but de la calmer.

**\- Tu m'avais promis de… De pas m'abandonner… **

De petits gémissements plaintifs s'échappent de ses lèvres, provoquant la formation de larme dans mes yeux.

**\- Je suis désolée…**

* * *

24 Avril 2008 :

J'écrase violement mon poing dans la joue d'une fille avant de la pousser de toutes mes forces au sol, elle tient son nez en pleurant et est allongée parterre.

**\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me regarder une autre fois de cette façon, **_**connasse **_**! **

Je lui adresse mon plus méprisant regard et m'éloigne dans le couloir.

**\- Santana Lopez ! Dans mon bureau, toute suite !**

**\- **_**Joder de mierda**_**, fais chier !**

**\- Et sans mots si peu élégant, je te prierais ! **

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide et furieux vers le bureau du principal, j'y rentre sans autorisation et m'installe sur un siège en soupirant. J'ai l'impression d'être venue une cinquantaine de fois dans ce bureau en trois ans.

**\- Je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment le collège, mais il ne te reste que deux mois à tenir, donc j'aimerai bien que tu te tiennes un peu, sinon je vais devoir prendre un rendez-vous avec tes parents ? **

**\- Ok, j'arrête. J'peux y aller ?**

**\- Non, pourquoi tu as frappé Mila ? **

**\- Elle m'a mal regardé.**

**\- Et tu crois que c'est une raison valable ? **

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et bien non, tu seras collée deux heures mercredi après-midi.**

**\- Ok, j'peux m'en aller ? **

**\- Oui. **Le répond le proviseur en soupirant.

Je sors rapidement de cet endroit avec un sourire arrogant, croit-il qu'appeler mes parents me fasse peur ? Cela produit au contraire l'effet inverse ! Mes parents sont constamment en voyage d'affaire depuis qu'on a quitté Lima, j'ai donc dû apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule. L'avantage, c'est que je peux sécher ou arriver en retard comme bon me semble ! Et même si mes parents l'apprennent, cela ne semble pas les préoccuper.

Je marche doucement dans les couloirs, les élèves présents font tous en sorte de baisser le regard et d'éviter à tout prit le mien.  
Je suis vraiment fière de la réputation que j'ai réussis à me construire ici, je suis crainte de tout le monde. Au début, ça n'a pas forcément été le cas, mais en venant de Lima Heights Adjacent il m'a juste fallu quelques coups de poings bien placés pour que plus personne n'ose me défier.  
On peut dire que je suis devenue une vraie garce, et j'en suis fière.

Je me dirige doucement vers cette stupide vie-scolaire pour avoir un justificatif de retard, j'espère qu'au Lycée ils seront moins chiants à ce niveau là !  
Je rentre dans la pièce pour voir cette idiote de surveillante m'adresse un regard mécontent.

\- **Pourquoi tu es **_**encore**_** en retard, Santana ?**

**\- J'étais chez le principal. **Je lui réponds en haussant nonchalamment des épaules.

Elle soupire et remplit ce magnifique petit papier jaune tandis que je laisse trainer mon regard sur le comptoir, regardant sans aucune gêne le cahier contenant les signatures pour les sorties des élèves.  
J'y vois figurer le prénom d'une certaine Lucie, pas la même orthographe qu'_elle _mais cela suffit à me plonger dans une profonde nostalgie.

**\- Tiens. **Me dit soudainement la surveillante.

Je lui arrache le billet avec un rapide remerciement puis quitte la pièce avant de me diriger vers ma salle.

Qu'est devenue Lucy ? Est-elle toujours à Lima ? Va-t-elle bien ? Est-elle toujours humiliée ?  
Je soupire, agacée de ses questions sans réponses. Elle n'a malheureusement plus de compte Facebook, ce-dernier était surchargé de messages de menaces et d'insultes, et elle n'avait à l'époque aucun téléphone. Je n'ai donc strictement aucuns moyens de la joindre.

Je frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre d'autorisation, je dépose le papier sur le bureau du professeur et rejoint ma place sans rien demander. Ce-dernier semble surprit de mon audace mais décide de laisser passer pour éviter un nouveau scandale.  
Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre après avoir sortis mes affaires.

Normalement, l'année prochaine je retourne à Lima, j'espère vraiment que Lucy y sera toujours et qu'on sera dans le même Lycée.  
Je m'imagine déjà la retrouver avec ses cheveux bruns attachés, ses lunettes trop grandes et son regard incertain.  
J'espère cependant qu'elle s'est faite des amis, car c'est vraiment une fille adorable, sans doute la seule avec qui je serais capable de ne pas être une garce.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle penserait de moi en sachant que j'ai changé pour devenir… Une mauvaise fréquentation, je dirais. J'enchaîne les heures de colles, les absences et les retards, et mes notes en sont grandement influencés. Cependant, on ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir commencé à fumer car je trouve cela complètement stupide, c'est juste un effet de mode complètement con.

Je soupire doucement avant d'enfouiller ma tête dans mes bras qui sont croisés sur la table, plus que quelques mois, et je retourne à Lima !

Coïncidence ou non, Quinn commence aussi à raconter ses années de collège mais avec une pointe de tristesse beaucoup plus importante que Santana. Car ses années sont vraiment les pires qu'elle est vécut, et la blonde souhaite parfois pouvoir les supprimer de sa mémoire. Mais bon, c'est cela qui l'a rendues plus forte !

Quinn soupire doucement et se motive en se disant que raconter cela la libérera d'un poids et aidera son couple. Elle lance sa chanson préférée pour se motiver et se sens un peu plus détendue en entendant la voix de Santana à travers ses écouteurs.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et laisse son stylo retranscrire ses souvenirs.

* * *

11 Février 2006 :

**\- Alors ! Sa fait quoi de se retrouver toute seule sans sa « meilleure amie » ? Hein ? **S'exclame en ricanant une fille.

Cette-dernière me pousse et mon dos heurte le casier, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- **Tu n'as plus personne pour te protéger, c'est dommage ! **Reprend une autre fille avec arrogance.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je serre des dents pour les retenir au maximum.

\- **Oh regardez ! Elle va pleurer !**

Les élèves présent dans le couloir nous jettent des regards amusés, dégoutés ou triste.  
Pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider ? Pourquoi restent-ils tous spectateur au lieu de devenir acteur ? Pourquoi ils se contentent de baisser la tête sans n'oser rien dire ?

Je déteste ses gens qui ne font rien pour m'aider, je déteste ses lâches, je déteste ses filles et garçons qui m'humilie tous les jours, je déteste ma vie qui est un vrai enfer, je déteste Santana pour m'avoir abandonné en sachant que je suis incapable de me défendre et… Je me déteste pour être si faible…

Une brusque douleur sur ma joue me ramène subitement à la réalité, je vois cette blonde pimbêche qui vient de m'assener une claque me regarder avec arrogance.

**\- Tu m'écoutes, la ratée ? **

J'hoche rapidement la tête en voyant sa main se relever dans le but de m'en recoller une.

**\- Bien ! J'aime quand on est d'accord ! Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, que tu étais nulle et inutile ! **Reprend telle en éclatant de rire.

\- **Tu sers tellement à rien que tu devrais te suicider ! **S'exclame une brune à côté.

Une larme roule sur ma joue à l'entente de ses paroles si dures… Peut-être à telle raison…

\- **Bon, on a suffisamment accordé d'attention à ce fardeau, partons !**

La blonde part en première, suivit de tous ses petits chiens.  
Je me dirige rapidement vers les toilettes et m'enferme dans la première cabine disponible avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« _**Tu devrais te suicider**_** »**

Je plaque fortement mes mains sur mes oreilles pour cesser d'entendre encore et encore ses paroles.

« _**Tu devrais te suicider**_** »**

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que les larmes sont de plus en plus nombreuses sur mes joues.  
Elle a raison, si je disparais, cela soulagerais tout le monde… Mes parents seraient tranquilles et pourraient s'occuper de la perfection qu'est ma sœur… Après tout, à qui je manquerais… ? Personne… Même pas à Santana…

Aller Fabray, reprend-toi, ne les laisse pas te faire penser à de telles choses…

* * *

15 Avril 2007 :

Un petit cri plaintif m'échappe alors qu'une virulente douleur me tord l'estomac suivit rapidement d'un coup dans le joue, je me retrouve à genoux face à me bourreaux.

\- **Eh bah Caboosey, on en peut déjà plus ?**

Un coup de pied dans mon épaule me fait m'écraser au sol.

**\- Fallait pas me regarder comme ça, petite conne !**

Les coups s'enchainent et se suivent, me faisant perdre petit à petit le fil de mes pensées, c'est pour cette raison que je ne me rends même pas compte de quand ils s'arrêtent.  
Je me réveille cependant seule dans les toilettes, la tête appuyée contre le mur, j'essaie de me relever mais mon corps est tellement courbaturé que ça m'en est impossible.  
Les larmes ne trouvent même plus la force de couler, tout simplement car je n'ai plus la force de rien, comme si tout sentiments avaient disparus de mon corps pour laisser place à un immense vide, un trou béant dans ma poitrine…

* * *

24 Mai 2008 :

« _Santana est partie depuis deux ans et ma vie est juste devenue un enfer, les humiliations se sont multipliées et ma confiance en moi n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Je suis devenue le souffre-douleur de mon collège, je passe mes journées seules car personnes n'osent m'adresser la parole et… Santana n'est plus là pour me défendre…_ »

Je lâche le stylo et pousse mon journal intime alors que ma mâchoire se contracte violement et mon poing fait de-même, _elle _m'a abandonné parmi ses monstres sans cœur et je suis tellement faible que je suis incapable de me défendre.  
J'adresse un regarde remplit de pure haine au reflet que me renvois mon miroir, j'aurais envie d'y écraser mon poing mais même ça je n'ai pas le courage de le faire.

Je déteste mon physique plus que tout, je déteste mes cheveux et cette queue de cheval, je déteste ses lunettes dix fois trop grande, je déteste cet appareil dentaire, et ce que je déteste par-dessus, c'est ses _putains_ de kilos en trop.

Je me détourne de cet immonde reflet et m'assois rageusement sur mon lit alors que des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je suis si stupide et faible que ça en est pathétique.

J'attrape cette petite boite et la fait tourné entre mes mains, regardant rapidement la petite étiquette, mon regard se porte sur la bouteille d'alcool à mes côtés. Il me suffit de prendre toute la boite de médicament et boire un peu pour enfin être en paix, après tout, cela est bien ma seule solution, non ?

Je soupire doucement en passant une main sur mon visage avant de reposer la boite et de me diriger vers ma radio, je change le disque et m'apprête à lancer la musique.

\- **Lucy ! Descends ! **S'exclame fortement mon père.

Un frisson s'empare de mon corps alors que j'essuie rapidement mon visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes, je souffle doucement et sors de ma chambre, je descends les escaliers et retrouve mon père au salon, il est assit sur le sofa avec une bière à la main.

\- **Viens à côté de moi, Lucy. **Me dit-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Je réalise ce qu'il me demande et m'installe sur le canapé.

\- **Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins car j'ai autre chose à faire. Il faut que tu changes physiquement car en toute honnêteté, tu me fais honte et tu ne reflètes pas la perfection des Fabray. **

Touchée par les mots si durs de mon propre père, les larmes se mettent à couler derechef sur mes joues alors que je lance un regard suppliant à ma mère, mais cette-dernière, n'osant tenir tête à mon père, se contente de baisser honteusement les yeux.

\- **Arrête de pleurer, tu es pathétique ! On ne montre aucunes émotions chez les Fabray ! Bon déjà, ton appareil va t'être retiré bientôt d'après les dires de ton orthodontiste, ensuite tu auras des lentilles pour supprimer ses horribles lunettes et pour ton poids, tu vas faire du sport, de la dance. Et pour immonde nez, je vais te payer une opération. Tous ces importants changements auront lieu dans une semaine, après la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour les vêtements, je peux te laisser faire ou tu es trop incapable et stupide pour en trouver qui soit à la hauteur ?**

Je secoue négativement de la tête et essuie discrètement les larmes de mes joues.

\- **Bien, alors retourne dans ta chambre, tu es si désagréable à regarder. **Me dit-il avec dédain.

Je remonte à toute vitesse dans ma chambre et m'y enferme avant de lancer la musique et de fondre en sanglots. Comment peut-il me dire de telles choses ? Je me sens tellement… Mal et honteuse… Je fais honte à ma famille…  
Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, il faut que je vois les choses du bons côtés, grâce à cette future transformation, je serais mieux, plus jolie.  
Je range rapidement les médicaments et l'alcool avant d'essuyer pour la dernière fois les larmes sur mon visage, plus jamais je ne pleurerais.  
Et je me promets de faire honneur au Fabray et de ne plus montrer autant mes émotions, je deviendrais une vraie garce avec tout ces gens qui m'ont descendu plus bas que terre, et enfin, mon père sera fier de moi.

* * *

28 Mai 2008 :

**\- Pousse-toi de là, la grosse ! **S'exclame méchamment un garçon en me poussant contre les casiers.

\- **Il va bientôt falloir agrandir les portes pour qu'elle passe ! **Ricane une fille.

Il faut que je les oublie, que j'ignore leur remarque… Dans trois jours, tout cela sera terminé….

\- **C'est plus des lunettes qu'elle a, mais un pare-brise ! **

**\- Et regarder son appareil, un chemin fer !**

Ils éclatent tous de rire et je me sens encore plus humiliée, ils sont au moins une dizaine autours de moi et je me sens vraiment mal.

**\- On dirait de la paille ses cheveux ! J'suis sûre qu'un cheval pourrait les bouffer !**

**\- Et vous avez vu la taille de son nez ! Une vraie patate ! **

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre de telles horreurs mais deux garçons m'attrapent les bras et me relève, me plaquant un peu plus contre le casier.  
Soudainement une douleur me vrille la joue et je vois une fille blonde rigoler à la claque qu'elle m'a mise.

\- **Mon dieu, tes vêtements tu les as trouvé dans une poubelle ou quoi ?**

**\- Normal, c'est Lucy Caboosey ! **

Je reçois d'autres coups, dans le ventre, le visage, les jambes partout.  
Je sens le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi avant que je ne m'écrase violement à terre, je les entends s'éloigner en ricanant méchamment.

Les choses changeront… Terminé Lucy Caboosey qui se laisse humiliée et qui pleure pour un rien et bienvenue Quinn Fabray et son masque de glace qui terrifiera tout le Lycée.

* * *

12 Août 2008 :

Je reste estomaquée devant le reflet que m'offre le miroir, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouve… Jolie… Je tourne doucement sur moi-même sans lâcher le miroir du regard.

Je n'ai plus de lunettes et maintenant des lentilles, mon visage est par conséquent beaucoup plus dégagé.  
Mon appareil dentaire a été retiré il y a deux mois, je possède dorénavant un divin sourire.  
J'ai perdue 35kilos, mon corps est fin et musclée grâce à la dance et aux dix tours de terrain de stade par jour.  
Mon nez a une forme aquilin.  
Mes cheveux ont été légèrement coupés et teint en un blond magnifique.  
Et surtout, j'ai changé mon prénom pour me débarrasser définitivement de Lucy et commencer une nouvelle vie avec Quinn.  
Mon physique avoisine tout simplement la perfection.

Je souris et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Parfait, j'ai l'air de cette fille adorable qui se révélera être une vraie garce.  
Je touche distraitement la croix liée à la religion accrochée autours de mon cou en me disant qu'enfin, ma vie à prit un tournant décisif, reste plus qu'à attendre la rentrée…

* * *

_Review Review Review !  
S'il y a beaucoup de reviews, le chapitre pourrait peut-être arriver ce soir, qui sait...? *grand sourire*_

_Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'aime bien faire du chantage. _

**_Mikii'_**


	4. Change

**Mathela : **_Merci. Cette claque est vraiment mémorable !_

**TheFunnySanny : **_Merci, voilà la suite._

**Ladies of CM :** _Cette colère la rendue comme les bourreaux de Quinn, oui. Merci, et la suite est postée ce soir vu que minuit n'est pas passé !_**_  
_**

**Meg1287 :** _Merci, oui, lot of Quinntana !_

**Claraa : **_Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je poste jamais à intervalle précis, mais je reste pas des mois et des mois sans rien poster, sois je poste au moins une fois par semaine, sois je supprime mon histoire. _

**Willowpotetose : **_Elle n'exagère pas tant que ça, Santana à quand même fait sa salope en déboulant comme ça pour faire la doublure de Rachel, elle aurait pu au moins lui en parler. Je pense que Rach' la vécue comme une trahison, ou quelque chose comme ça. _

**Totoche77 : **_Merci pour ton commentaire pleins de compliments ! Et voici la suite qui est ce soir (Ouaip, il n'est que 23h34)_

**Charlie89 : **_Réponse à ta question juste en dessous !_

**FrenchNiallGirl : **_Merci !_

**Lisa418 :** _Merci, et voilà la suite._

**Bluemoon61 :** _Je reste bluffée des commentaires que tu me laisses, tu arrives à cerner les personnages mieux que je ne le fais ! Et je tenais à ajouté que, tu dois écrire et publier quelque chose, ton écriture et ta façon de t'exprimer est tellement agréable que cela est du gâchis de ne rien en faire. _

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

3 Septembre 2008 :

\- **Quinn ! Viens-voir. **M'interpelle mon père.

\- **J'arrive !**

Je me dirige dans le salon, il est debout et m'y attend.

\- **Oui ?**

Il me regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire remplit de fierté qui me réchauffe le cœur.

\- **Tu es splendide.**

**\- Merci. **Dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

**\- Mais surtout, n'oublie pas d'-…**

**\- D'être parfaite et de ne montrer aucune de mes émotions. **Je repends avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Tu es bien une Fabray !**

Un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage à ses paroles et je dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue, mais il m'arrête avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le faire.

\- **Même à la maison on ne montre aucunes émotions.**

J'hoche doucement la tête et attrape mon sac avant de quitter la maison.

Respire, calme-toi… Il faut juste que je sorte de la voiture et que je fasse une entrée fracassante… Assez compliqué en sachant que j'ai été persécutée pendant quatre ans…  
Aller, courage Quinn !  
Je m'extirpe doucement de ma voiture, calle mon sac sur mon épaule et avance jusqu'à l'entrée, je glisse un masque indéchiffrable sur mon visage et passe les portes du Lycée.  
Je déambule dans le couloir la tête haute et la marche assurée, une certaine fierté dissimulée sur mon visage.  
La revanche à enfin lieu, et je sens que je vais fortement l'apprécier.

**\- Oh ! Blondie ! Arrêtes-toi ! **S'exclame une voix autoritaire.

Je m'arrête, prête à rembarrer cette personne ayant osée me surnommer de la sorte, je me retourne pour voir une femme vêtu d'un survêtement et un air tout sauf aimable.

\- **Belle entrée. **Me dit-elle avec un sourire que je qualifierais de mauvais.

\- **Merci. **Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Etre populaire et craint par tous, sa t'intéresse, je suppose. **

**\- Totalement ! **Dis-je avec un soudain intérêt.

\- **Bien, alors viens avec moi.**

Elle n'attend pas de réponse de ma part et s'élance dans les couloirs, je la suis rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser passer une telle chance, elle pénètre dans une pièce que je qualifierais être son bureau.

\- **Assis-toi. **

Je le fais sans contester, après tout, c'est elle qui va m'apporter mon rêve.

\- **Je dirige l'équipe de Cheerleaders, et tu sembles correspondre à ce que je recherche, du charisme, des compétences physiques, et une ressemblance un peu moins embellissant de ma jeunesse ! Si tu le décides, je te mettrai en première sur les listes d'inscriptions, si tu es assez douée, tu décrocheras le titre de Capitaine des Cheerios qui est très convoité et respecté. Tu es d'accord ? Tant mieux ! Dis-moi ton prénom !**

Je reste stupéfaite devant cette femme au charisme impressionnant, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop que j'hésite à lui répondre sinon en quelques secondes, elle pourrait me dégager.

**\- Quinn Fabray. **Dis-je avec assurance.

\- **Très bien, sois au gymnase demain à six heures.**

**\- Bien madame.**

**\- Coach. **Me dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

J'hausse un sourcil et me lève avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

**\- Au revoir, Coach. **

Je vois un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage alors que je reprends ma route dans les nombreux couloirs.

De façon automatique, les gens se poussent sur mon chemin et me regarde avec envie et jalousie. Et pour être honnête, j'aime ça, j'aime cette attention et se respect qui se créer. Et je sens que la tenue de Cheerleaders m'apportera un plus considérable dans la conquête de ma popularité.

\- **Salut ma belle, moi c'est Puckerman, mais appelle moi Puck. **

Qui-est ce gamin à la crête qui se dresse devant moi avec un sourire charmeur, je le regarde de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil.  
Cependant, mon regard s'arrête sur sa veste de footballeur, un élément clé de popularité.  
Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors qu'un plan vient de germer dans mon esprit, autant ne pas le repousser et lui dire mon prénom, je serais plus rapidement connue.

\- **Quinn Fabray, tâche de le retenir. **

**\- Un si beau prénom pour une telle perfection ne s'oublie jamais. **Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je souris à cette piètre tentative de drague avant de le contourner et le planter sur place, je parviens enfin à accéder aux tableaux m'indiquant ma classe et m'y approche, en quelques minutes, je trouve le numéro de ma salle.  
Il ne me faut que cinq minutes pour me trouver devant cette-dernière ou déjà quelques élèves s'y trouvent.

Heureusement, personnes ne connaît Lucy Caboosey étant donnée que nous n'habitions pas dans cette ville pendant mes années de collège.  
Je m'adosse tranquillement au mur et regarde les gens passer, nombreux sont ceux qui m'adresse des regards remplient de désir. Un garçon couvert d'acné s'approche de moi avec un sourire assuré.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Jacob Ben Israël et je te trouve très jolie, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?**

\- **Pardon ? **Dis-je en rigolant sans retenue. **Surement pas, il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour le vouloir. **Je reprends avec un sourire arrogant.

Un petit air contrarié se dessine sur le visage de ce gamin alors qu'il quitte rapidement les lieux, rouge de honte.

Nous rentrons tous dans la salle une fois notre professeur arrivé, à peine me suis-je assise que le gars à la crête s'est mit à côté de moi, je roule des yeux en le trouvant quelque peu collant.  
Notre professeur commence alors un stupide discours d'une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sans autorisation et qu'une fille y entre.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

3 Septembre 2008 :

« _Essaye de ne pas être en retard et de ne pas __déjà__ t'attirer d'ennuis. Mamá »_

Désolé maman, mais j'ai déjà vingt minutes de retard mais je ne me suis encore battue avec personne, un record, hein !  
Je déambule lentement dans les couloirs, observant chaque recoin, enfin je suis au Lycée ! Et je sens que ça va être les meilleures années de ma vie ! Me reste juste à trouver Lucy et tout est parfait.  
Je m'approche du tableau et trouve rapidement ma salle, je regarde au passage les différents clubs, autant prendre mon temps maintenant que je suis en retard et que j'ai l'excuse de m'être perdue.  
Bon, voyons voir ces clubs : théâtre, cinéma, Glee Club ? C'est quoi cette merde ? Cheerleading ! Ah, voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! La liste est plus que pleine… _Mierda_. J'attrape le stylo qui se balance contre le mur et écris mon prénom, sans respecter la mise en page de la feuille, au dessus de la première à avoir inscrit son nom.

Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle, les couloirs sont déserts, que d'élèves sérieux dans ce Lycée…  
Hum… Je crois avoir trouvé ma salle ! Cela on va vite être fixé car je rentre sans même frapper, bien sûr, tous les regards se tournent vers moi mais j'apprécie cette attention toute particulière.

**\- Désolé du retard, je me suis perdue !** Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

\- **C'est normal, tu ne connais pas encore le Lycée, je t'en prie, installes-toi ! **Me réponds gentiment le prof'.

Je dirige vers les seules places disponibles au fond de la salle, derrière un mec avec un rat crevé sur la tête et une fille blonde aux yeux… D'un vert envoutant… Mon cœur accélère de lui-même et tout semble disparaître autours de moi, son regard s'encre soudainement dans le mien et je la reconnais… _Lucy… _Je reste interdite devant mon ancienne meilleure-amie qui… A complètement changé.

**\- Tu peux t'asseoir, s'il-te-plait ? **S'exclame soudainement la voix du prof.

Je sors brusquement dans ma transe et m'assois rapidement derrière Lucy.  
Que c'est-il passé pour qu'elle change autant ?  
Sans méchanceté, cette transformation la rendue considérablement attirante…  
J'ai besoins de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et maintenant.

**\- **_**Lucy !**_Je l'interpelle doucement.

Elle se retourne rapidement vers moi avec un masque de glace que je ne lui connaissais pas plaqué sur son visage.

**\- Ne m'appelle plus **_**jamais**_** comme ça, maintenant, c'est Quinn. **

Je reste stupéfaite du ton qu'elle a utilisé avec moi, jamais Lucy ne m'aurait parlé ainsi, mais son nouveau prénom symbolise sans doute cette nouvelle personne qu'elle est devenue…

* * *

25 Octobre 2008 :

J'envois le slushie dans le visage de cette fille, le liquide glacé dégouline sur son visage avant d'atterrir sur ses vêtements, m'arrachant un rire méchant.  
Nous repartons dans le couloir et tout le monde s'écarte de notre chemin, Quinn a un sourire arrogant et ses deux mains se trouvent sur ses hanches, lui donnant une allure fière et intimidante.  
Le duo de garces est réunit pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Jamais je n'aurais crus qu'au Lycée, Quinn et moi serions réunies en faisant nos garces à longueur de journées !

Nous déambulons fièrement dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que mon regard rencontre une nouvelle fois ce regard bleu azur qui m'envoûte tant, mes yeux glisse sur ses cheveux avant de redescendre sur ses lèvres. Je tourne rapidement la tête et me contente de l'ignorer du mieux que je peux.  
Essayant d'oublier le mieux que je puisse ce petit réchauffement dans le bas de mon ventre…

* * *

13 Novembre 2008

\- **J'ai très envie de faire quelque chose… **Me dit-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Britt-Britt ! **Dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

Je crois bien que Brittany est la seule personne avec qui je suis aussi tactile et gentille.

\- **Tu ne m'en voudras pas… ? **Me demande telle d'une petite voix.

\- **Bien sûr que non, aller dis-moi !**

\- **Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dois dire.**

**\- Et bien ne me dis rien et montre moi !**

Sa lèvre se trouve toujours mâchonner dans sa bouche alors qu'elle inspire doucement.

**\- Ok, mais ferme les yeux !**

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage alors que j'exhausse son souhait, qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir me montrer ? Un truc complètement fou je parie, sans doute les cigarettes de Lord Tubbington, Brittany a vraiment une imagination débordante avec ce chat alors qu'il est jus-…  
_Putain._  
Mon cœur s'accélère brusquement alors que je sens quelque chose dans mon bas ventre.  
Est-elle réellement _en train de m'embrasser ?  
_Inconsciemment, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attire un peu plus contre moi en lui rendant passionnément son baiser.

2 heures plus tard :

Je me jette sur mon lit, m'enroule sous ma couverture avant de tenir un oreiller dans mes bras et de fondre en sanglots.

J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça, plus qu'avec un garçon.

Les larmes ne font qu'augmenter sur mes joues alors que des gémissements de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas avoir embrassé une fille et apprécié cela, c'est contre nature, c'est dégoutant…

Mon dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire… ?

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

16 Décembre 2008 :

J'ai pardonné le départ de Santana après avoir acceptée que ce ne fût pas sa décision, je ne lui ai cependant pas expliqué mes années de collège où elle n'était pas à mes côtés, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. Cependant, on n'est plus du tout proche, on se salut juste dans les couloirs et cela s'arrête là, il faut dire que maintenant, elle a sa Brittany. C'est fou, elles sont toujours ensemble, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont collées l'une à l'autre, à se tenir par le petit doigt et avec leur stupide sourire. D'ailleurs les rumeurs commencent à se faire.

De douces lèvres se posent sur les-miennes alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je me recule légèrement et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux marron avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- **Je suis heureux qu'on forme un couple… **Me dit Finn avec un sourire.

\- **Moi aussi… **Je lui murmure avec un sourire satisfait.

J'entends un rire désagréable sonner à mes oreilles, je regarde derrière Finn pour voir deux filles rigoler en nous regardant, mon masque de _Reines des Glaces _se place immédiatement sur mon visage et je vois déjà ses deux idiotes rigoler beaucoup moins. Ma main se place inconsciemment sur ma hanche alors que je m'approche d'elles, Finn à ma suite.

\- **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous rigolez ? **Dis-je d'un ton froid.

Le monde autours de nous s'arrête et nous regarde avec attention, attendant le début d'une embrouille.

\- **Je trouve que votre couple est cliché, la Capitaine des Cheerleaders avec le Quater Back. **Me dit la blonde avec une fine arrogance.

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je m'approche un peu plus d'elle avec un regard intimidant qui semble ne pas la laisser indifférente.

\- **Et qui penses-tu être pour me dire ça, hein ? As-tu seulement regardé à quoi ta vie ressemble ? Elle est tellement pathétique que tu te sens obligée de critiquer celle des autres, très immature tout ça, pas vrai ? Rigole encore une fois sur moi, et je te promets que tu le regretteras. **

Elle avale difficilement sa salive en hochant rapidement de la tête avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse.  
Un soupire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage alors que j'attrape la main de Finn avant de déambuler fièrement dans les couloirs.

Ma vie a radicalement changé depuis ma transformation physique, et c'est devenu un vrai plaisir de prendre ma revanche sur ce monde, grâce à mon uniforme de Cheerleaders, plus personne n'ose s'opposer à moi, je suis devenue la Reines des Glaces de ce Lycée, et tant mieux.

* * *

14 Janvier 2009 :

Le liquide glacé s'extirpe du gobelet et atterrit violement sur le visage d'une stupide fille, la faisant crier de surprise et d'indignation alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage.

\- **Je t'avais dis, de ne plus rigoler de moi… **Dis-je avec un petit air arrogant.

Elle éclate en sanglots et part en courant dans les toilettes, je vois au loin le Coach Sylvester me regarder avec un sourire satisfait que je lui renvois avant de faire demi-tour, suivis des autres Cheerios.

Après ce petit règlement de compte, je me dirige seule à mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de cours, mais à peine l'ai-je ouvert qu'une personne s'adosse à côté et me regarde, je soupire doucement et me tourne vers elle, prête à la rabaisser plus bas que terre jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience qu'il s'agit de Santana.

\- **Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? **Dis-je avec une certaine fierté.

\- **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Fabray. **Me répond telle d'un ton dur.

\- **Et à quoi je joue ? **Je reprends en haussant un sourcil.

\- **A la garce stupide. **Me dit-elle en croisant des bras alors que sa mâchoire se contracte.

\- **Pardon ? **Mon ton change lui aussi pour devenir beaucoup moins agréable.

\- **Tu m'as très bien comprise, **_**Fabray**_**, depuis quand tu es devenue cette garce qui fait subir ça aux autres ?**

**\- Depuis que tu m'as abandonné. **

**\- Ce n'était pas mon choix ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ! **S'exclame telle brusquement en attirant le regard de quelques curieux.

**\- J'en est rien à foutre.**

Sa mâchoire est contractée à l'extrême alors qu'elle m'adresse un regard des plus méprisants.

\- **Tu te rends compte que tu fais subir aux autres ce que l'on t'a fait pendant des années ? Que tu es devenue cette garce que tu as tant détestée ?**

\- **Je me venge, justement. **

**\- C'est stupide. **

**\- Tout comme cette fille avec qui tu passes tout ton temps, Brittany.**

La claque part d'elle-même et une douleur me chauffe la joue, mais je ne montre aucunes émotions et garde mon sourire en coin.

\- **Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça. **Reprend telle alors que ses poings sont serrés, prêt à frapper.

**\- Sinon quoi ? **Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire mauvais, son visage ne se retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Tous les élèves ont formés un cercle autours de nous pour regarder les deux garces du Lycée se battre.

\- **Je pourrais parler de Lucy Caboosey. **Murmure telle de façon à ce que je sois la seule à attendre.

Les larmes auraient pu me monter aux yeux si je n'avais pas appris à contrôler mes émotions, cependant, je ne peux pas me contrôler complètement et je me jette sur elle, la poussant brusquement contre un casier. La foule autours de nous commence à s'exciter et des cris se font entendre, elle m'attrape par la taille et me plaque contre le casier avant de me tirer les cheveux, je lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre qui la fait reculer mais alors que j'allais m'avancer vers elle, un bras s'enroule autours de ma taille et m'empêche de l'atteindre, il arrive la même chose à Santana. Mr Schuester fait tout son possible pour maintenir cette tigresse qui se débat comme une folle alors que je reste calme, ne voulant pas me donner en spectacle comme elle le fait.  
Le bras autours de ma taille se relâche alors que je me retourne pour voir Puck me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

\- **De vraies tigresses quand vous vous battez. **

Je roule des yeux et regarde Santana qui s'est enfin calmer mais qui m'adresse un regard remplit de rage.

\- **Fabray et Lopez, dans mon bureau. **S'exclame la voix de Figgins dans le couloir.

Nous entrons dans le bureau et une inquiétude incontrôlable prend possession de mon corps en voyant Sylvester dans le bureau du principal, un millions de films se créer dans mon esprit : _je vais être virée des Cheerios et redevenir une looseuse._

\- **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes battues ? **Nous demande avec monotonie Figgins.

\- **Des petits différents personnels. **Répond Santana.

Mon visage s'est tourné directement vers elle quand elle a parlé, je ne cherche même pas à caché mon inquiétude en la regardant, cela est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle m'adresse un regard confiant ainsi qu'un discret sourire.  
Cette fille est parfaite, il a moins de cinq minutes, on se battait comme des folles dans le couloir, et là, elle m'envoie un regard rassurant.  
Ma lèvre se retrouve d'elle-même entre mes dents et mâchonner alors que ma jambe rebondit nerveusement sur le sol.

\- **Vous n'avez pas à vous battre dans le Lycée ou à rabaisser les autres. **

Son regard accusateur se tourne vers moi à la fin de sa phrase alors que j'hoche de la tête, confirmant ses propos.

\- **J'avais dans l'intention de vous virer pendant une semaine m-…**

**\- Quoi ?! **S'exclame violement Santana.

\- **Laissez-moi finir mademoiselle Lopez. Mais Monsieur Schuester m'a proposé de vous prendre dans son Glee Club pour faire changer votre façon de voir les choses pendant une semaine. **

**\- Cela détruirait ma popularité. **Dis-je inconsciemment.

Un léger rire s'échappe des lèvres de Sylvester alors qu'elle aborde un sourire satisfait.

\- **Ca, c'n'est pas faux ! **

**\- Sue. **La-réprimande

\- **Quoi ? Je réponds juste à la question de Quinn, c'est sure qu'en allant dans ton club avec tes cheveux de bébé, elle n'aura plus la même popularité. **

**\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois agir !**

**\- Je fais bien c'que je veux ! **

Figgins soupire alors qu'un silence prend place dans la pièce.

\- **Les filles, venir dans le Glee Club ne veut pas dire devenir un looser, regarder Finn, il l'a fait et-…**

**\- Il s'est prit des slushies. **Je m'exclame.

\- **Oui, mais s'il n'est plus le seul à y être, les choses vont changer !**

**\- Je préfère être virée pendant une semaine. **Je déclare soudainement.

\- **Q ! Arrête de déconner ! **Me répond Santana. **C'est juste aller au Glee Club pendant une semaine.**

**\- Mais, ma popularité v-..**

**\- Je serais là. **M'assure telle avec détermination.

\- **Ok…**

**\- Donc vous venez au Glee Club ? **Répond avec un grand sourire.

Santana hoche la tête en attrapant la main de Quinn alors que Schuester laisse échapper un rire.

\- **Tout est bien qui finit bien. **Rétorque Figgins sans aucun intérêt.

* * *

18 Janvier 2009 :

\- **Je vous présente nos deux nouveaux membres : Quinn et Santana ! **

Tous les membres de ce stupide club nous regarde avec surprise et perplexité, je hausse un sourcil en constatant la présence de Puck, depuis quand a-t-il rejoint le Glee Club ?

\- **Elles ne sont pas là de leur plein gré, je suppose ? **Demande Rachel en nous fixant.

\- **Hum… Non, pas tout à fait… **Répond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Rachel a un petit sourire satisfait, elle ne doit voir aucunes menaces venant de nous concernant ses précieux solos.

**\- Bon ! Et vous nous faisiez une petite démonstration ?! **S'exclame joyeusement notre professeur.

\- **D'accord, vas-y Q, commence. **Répond Santana en me poussant au milieu de la pièce.

Seulement, face à tous ses élèves, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et ma respiration me devenir plus difficile.  
Ce n'est que de loosers…  
Santana à du remarquer ma peur car elle s'approche naturellement de moi et m'envois un regard déterminé, faisant passer toute la fierté qu'elle ressent à mon égard.  
Je lui souris en remerciement et m'approche des musiciens pour leur annoncer ma chanson.  
Le début de la musique résonne doucement, je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par la mélodie, je m'éclairci la voix avant de commencer à chanter.

_**Si je n'étais pas moi-même  
Et si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre  
Je te dirais beaucoup de choses  
Et je t'avouerais la vérité  
Car je peux difficilement respirer**_

Mon regard se tourne de lui-même vers Santana alors que j'essaye de rendre ma voix plus forte et déterminée.

_**Je suis là, dans l'eau  
Toujours à ta recherche  
Je suis là, dans l'eau  
Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois pas ?**_

Un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage, me signifiant qu'elle a comprit mon message.

_**Tu as vu tout cela auparavant  
La vie délaissée sur le rivage  
Nous sourions, tout de même  
Tu navigues loin, encore**_

Ma voix diminue progressivement d'intensité jusqu'à devenir inexistante.  
Santana me fait un sourire illuminant qui me réchauffe le cœur.  
Des applaudissements me font tourner la tête pour voir les membres du Glee Club debout avec des sourires visiblement satisfait.

\- **C'était vraiment très bien, Quinn ! A ton tour Santana.**

Je me recule pour laisser San' prendre ma place, elle se place avec un sourire arrogant. Apparemment son besoin de ne montrer que de la fierté n'a pas changé !

La musique débute et sa voix ne met pas longtemps à suivre, une voix grave et agréable à entendre.

_**Elle vit dans l'ombre d'une fille solitaire  
Sa voix si calme que tu n'entends pas un mot  
Je sais qu'elle est courageuse mais c'est coincé à l'intérieur**_

Son regard s'accroche de lui-même au mien et je ne peux rien faire à part la regarder avec attention, flattée de la voir me montrer ses précieux sentiments.

_**J'aurais aimé savoir à l'époque ce que je sais maintenant  
J'aimerais pouvoir d'une certaine manière  
Revernir en arrière et me dire d'écouter mes propres conseils**_

Elle m'adresse à nouveau un sourire triste, mais dans son regard je perçoit la détermination à faire changer les choses.

_**Je lui dirais dire ce qu'elle pense,  
Lui dirais de crier  
Parler un peu plus fort,  
D'être un peu plus fière  
Je lui dirais qu'elle est belle,  
Magnifique,  
Tout ce qu'elle ne voit pas**_

Faisant abstraction de toutes ses personnes qui nous regarde, elle attrape ma main alors que des larmes se dessinent dans mes yeux.  
Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer…

_**Courir trop vite et tu risques tout  
Ne sois pas effrayée de tomber  
Se sentir si grande, mais elle était si petite**_

Sa main se serre légèrement autours de la mienne, me confirmant sa présence constante à mes côtés à partir de maintenant.  
C'est plus qu'une amie en or…

_**Tu dois dire ce que tu penses,  
Tu dois crier  
Et savoir qu'ici,  
Maintenant,  
Tu pourrais être belle,  
Magnifique,  
Tout ce que tu veux être.**_

C'est une amie parfaite.  
Je me jette dans ses bras alors que les applaudissements font leur retour, elle me serre aussi dans ses bras en souriant.

**\- Santana, tu as une très belle voix ! Bravo à toutes les deux les filles ! **S'esclaffe Will en applaudissant.

\- **Merci. **Lui répond San' avec un sourire, pour une fois, sincère.

On prend places sur les sièges disponibles à la dernière rangée, Santana s'assoit à côté de Brittany avant de lui attraper le petit doigt.  
Un sentiment de contrariété et de jalousie, s'empare de moi.  
Jalousie ?

_Merde._

* * *

_Argh je m'énerve toute seule ! _

_Je trouve que ce que j'écris n'est pas satisfaisant, de ne pas écrire assez et de passer à côtés de certaines choses. Et je n'apprécie absolument pas ça.  
J'ai l'impression de vouloir aller trop vite, de griller les étapes et de rendre cette histoire... Pathétique et niaise. _

_Je ne pense même pas que cela mérite une review, au vue de la qualité. _


	5. You And Me

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes faites très plaisir.  
Je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu pour boucler le chapitre 6 car à par rien foutre, je fais strictement rien.  
_

_Big up pour mon immeeeense chapitre. _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas faire de mini-textes pour répondre à vos reviews comme certains auteurs peuvent le faire, je fais cependant toujours en sorte d'y répondre. _

**Mathela : **_Merci pour cette review encourageante, et je vais faire en sorte de la continuer, cette histoire._

**Charlie89 :** _Merci, ton commentaire est très agréable. Je trouvais ça normal que San' reconnaisse Q au premier regard, elles ont été si proches dans le passé. _

**Totoche77 : **_Merci merci merci ! _

**Mavi182 : **_Haha c'est excellent ! ¡ Hola a ti ! Je ne tenterais pas d'autres phrases en espagnol car ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort. J'ai compris ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, arrives tu à comprendre mon histoire grâce au traducteur ? SI il a différente chose que tu ne comprends pas, je peux te les expliquer. Je continue l'histoire, du moins, je vais essayer de faire mon maximum. Un câlin de France :)_

**Seve2904 : **_Merci pour ta review. _

**FaberryBrittanaShipper : **_Merci !_

**Bluemoon61 : **_Ravie de voir que dans ton analyse tu cites ce que j'ai chercher à montrer. Elle se transforme en bourreau à cause de la haine qu'elle ressent face aux autres. J'ai déjà dis que tes reviews allaient me tuer tellement ces-dernières retranscrives ce j'ai voulue montrer ? _

**Lomil : **_Hey, ton pseudo me fait penser à une chenille. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est étrange d'ailleurs.  
Là, j'ai laisser du temps pour que tu te remettes de cet immense décalage !  
Bien sûr que vous m'aimez, et contredis pas, sinon plus de chapitre, se serait con, hein...?  
Il est entier, sa aurait été chiant de devoir le séparer. Et puis il n'aurait pas eu autant de contenance que les autres chapitres.  
J'ai vraiment voulue raconter le passé de Quinn car, comme tu le dis, on le survole dans la série, ce que je trouve dommage. Pour le moment ça va aller, du moins dans ce chapitre, dans le prochain, c'est Bagdaaaad.  
C'est vraiment gentil, merci ! (Et je les ferais souffrir, il faut bien, le monde n'est pas tout rose, pas vrai ? Et puis c'est cool, le suspense, la peur, l'attente. C'est marrante, je trouve.)  
J'aime bien tes smileys, cela rend ton texte tout marrante j'trouve.  
Tu nous fait la fin d'un présentateur télé, là ? Excellent !  
J'attend avec impatience ton commentaire. _

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

_20 Février 2009 :_

1mois que je suis dans le Glee Club, et en toute honnêteté, j'apprécie vraiment ! Aussi bien les membres que les musiques. Il y a vraiment une famille dans ce club, et c'est agréable de se sentir intégrée et considérée comme un membre à part entière.

Je klaxonne et attend que Lady Queen se décide à descendre, je lui ai prévue une surprise pour aujourd'hui qui j'espère nous rapprochera car depuis quelque temps, on ne se parle pratiquement plus, échangeant juste de simple banalités. J'avais crus déceler de la jalousie dans son regard lorsqu'elle me voyait avec Brittany, mais une Quinn Fabray jalouse est impossible.

Un claquement de porte me fait tourner la tête pour voir Quinn sortir de chez elle, vêtu – selon ma demande – d'un jeans avec des baskets ainsi qu'une veste noir en haut, un petit bonnet de même couleur sur sa tête, la rendant encore plus jolie. Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas léger jusqu'à ma voiture avant d'y entrer.  
Elle me fait la bise puis attache sa ceinture de sécurité avant de me regarder avec curiosité.

\- **On va où ? **Me demande telle avec un grand sourire.

\- **J'étais persuadée que tu me demanderais ça ! **Répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin. **Mais tu ne sauras pas.**

Son sourire se fane alors qu'elle prend une petite bouille triste, essayant de m'amadouer avec ses beaux yeux verts.

\- **Range-moi ce petit air, je ne te dirais rien.**

Elle soupire avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, mais le petit sourire sur son visage trahit sa joie.  
Je conduis une quinzaine de minute avec miss Fabray et son air boudeur avant de m'arrêter devant la patinoire. Je me tourne vers Quinn pour voir un petit air inquiet dans ses yeux.

\- **Je… Je ne sais pas patiner… **Bredouille telle alors qu'un rougissement s'étale sur le haut de ses joues.

\- **Je vais t'apprendre. **Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je sors de la voiture, rapidement suivis par Quinn, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- **Quinn, il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches, non ?**

**\- Je t'avais dis que je ne savais pas patiner ! **

Je me mets face à elle puis attraper ses deux mains après avoir réussis à les détacher de mon bras.

\- **Tu… Tu fais quoi ? **

\- **Je me mets face à toi pour t'aider.**

**\- Mais comment tu sais aussi bien patiner ? **

**\- J'en ai fais pendant quatre ans.**

Elle me regarde avec surprise et hoche doucement de la tête.

\- **Ca ne me gêne pas de te regarder, tu sais, et puis je-…**

**\- Chut et laisse-toi aller un peu. **

Son corps est crispé à l'extrême alors que son regard virevolte de tous les côtés, tiraillé par la peur. Par je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, elle réussit à trébucher sur ses propres pieds et à tomber, je la rattrape de justesse par la taille et la colle contre moi d'un geste inconscient.

\- **Je ne suis vraiment pas douée… **Murmure telle.

Ses bras se sont retrouvés d'eux-mêmes autours de mon cou alors qu'elle regarde autours, observant les personnes qui patinent. Mon regard se trouve braqué sur ses lèvres alors que son souffle chaud mon chatouille doucement la joue. Une légère chaleur se réveille dans mon bas-ventre en sentant son corps collé au mien. Mon regard observe chaque détail de son visage, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, ses joues rouges, _son corps qui se laisse doucement aller contre le mien_, ses yeux qui regardent tout avec curiosité, son bonnet qui peine à maintenir quelques mèches rebelles.

**\- Oh ! Tu as vus ce qu'il a fait ! **S'exclame telle soudainement en se décollant de moi.

Elle s'appuie contre la barrière alors qu'un manque se fait ressentir dans mon corps.  
Qu'est-ce-qui vient de se passer… ?  
J'ai aimé ce contact qui a duré moins d'une minute... Ce contact qui m'a fait perdre la tête… Ressentir des sentiments… Comme avec Brittany…  
J'avale difficilement ma salive, je dois me faire des idées, c'est impossible que je puisse ressentir ça… Pas avec _elle_…

\- **Ca va, San'… ? **Me demande telle alors que son regard s'encre dans le mien.

**\- Oui. **Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- **Montre-moi comment tu sais patiner ! **S'exclame telle avec un sourire.

Des années que je ne l'ai pas vue avec une telle bonne humeur et un ton si enjoué qui la rend si adorable.

\- **Ok. **

Je me propulse grâce à la barrière de sécurité et commence à patiner doucement, reprenant mes repères.  
Elle me perturbe plus que de raison, je voudrais m'éloigner pour oublier ses sentiments, mais son absence créer un manque au sein de mon esprit.  
Je la vois me regarder avec admiration alors que j'enchaîne quelques pas de FreeStyle.  
Je n'aurais jamais du organiser cette sortie, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit et on aurait pu rester de simples amies…  
Elle ma tend la main alors que j'arrive près d'elle, je l'attrape et m'arrête à côté d'elle.  
Je suis la seule personne avec qui elle s'autorise avoir un contact physique et je suis fière d'avoir se privilège.

\- **C'était magnifique, Tana !**

**\- Merci. **Je lui réponds avec un sourire qui se dessine de lui-même.

**\- Je vais trop vite ! **S'écrie la blonde en essayant de garder l'équilibre sur ses patins.

J'écarte mes bras, appuyer contre la barrière, prête à la réceptionner, elle arrive à toute allure vers moi mais j'arrive à l'attrape sans qu'elle ne se fasse mal.  
Sa tête se retrouve appuyer sur mon épaule alors que sa respiration est saccadée.

\- **Waouh ! J'ai crus que j'allais mourir ! **

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'elle se recule.

\- **Tu ne peux pas mourir en patinant, et puis, je suis là. **

Elle m'adresse un sourire alors qu'elle s'adosse à mes côtés.

\- **Pousses-toi de là, looser ! **S'exclame Quinn en poussant brusquement un garçon contre un casier.

J'ai eu l'espoir que Quinn ne soit pas cette garce et agisse comme à la patinoire hier. Je ne me pensais pas si stupide pour penser une telle chose, je parle de Quinn Fabray, cette fille qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un pour garder sa popularité.  
Je la regarde déambuler fièrement dans le couloir, la tête haute et sourire fière, n'adressant aucuns regards aux gens autours.  
Elle s'arrête à son casier, celui à côté du mien.

\- **J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre sortie d'hier. **Me dit-elle en me regardant intensément, un fin sourire sur son visage.

\- **Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? **

Son sourire disparaît alors que ses sourcils se froncent immédiatement.

\- **Quoi ? **

**\- Tu agis comme une garce toute la journée et… Pourquoi tu as tant changé ?**

**\- Tu aimes quand j'agis comme une garce et-…**

**\- Certes, mais j'apprécie de moins en moins ce côté de toi.**

**\- Quoi… ? **Sa voix se brise vers la fin, je me tourne vers elle en fermant doucement mon casier.

\- **Je t'ai connue si… Différente… Et je ne peux m'habituer à ça...**

**\- Santana… Ne me demande pas de changer, j'en serais incapable… **

**\- Je me doute bien mais pourquoi tu es devenue comme ça ?**

**\- Par simple vengeance.**

J'hoche doucement de la tête et continue de l'observer, pour une fois, sans son masque de Reine des Glaces.

J'ai rompu avec Brittany il y a trois semaines, je croyais être amoureuse d'elle mais… Les sentiments que j'éprouve en voyant Quinn sont si intense…  
Mon cœur s'accélère, une forme de joie s'immisce dans mon corps, un sourire nait sur mon visage et une drôle de sensation s'empare de mon ventre.  
Et cela me terrifie, même si les gens ont des soupçons sur ma sexualité, il faudrait quand que je fasse mon coming-out, au lycée mais aussi auprès de ma famille.  
Mais en réalité, ce qui me littéralement morte de peur, c'est d'avoir des sentiments pour Quinn Fabray, cette fille ne voit que par sa popularité et la religion n'acceptera jamais d'avoir une quelconque relation avec une fille…  
Je soupire doucement et l'observe pendant qu'elle cherche ses affaires, elle mord l'intérieure de sa joue en réfléchissant, ses cheveux sont maintenus dans une queue de cheval impeccable alors que son uniforme épouse parfaitement son corps. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et m'adresse un sourire que je suis la seule à recevoir, cela réchauffe mon cœur d'une façon incontrôlable alors qu'un sourire naît de lui-même sur mes lèvres.

\- **J'ai vue un nouveau film qui est sortis au cinéma, tu voudrais qu'on aille le voir mercredi ? **Me demande telle avec son sourire qui me fait craquer.

\- **Oui, pourquoi pas !**

J'en est strictement rien à foutre du film, tant que je peux passer un peu de temps avec elle.

* * *

_24 Février 2009 :_

Un petit gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se réfugie dans mes bras, apeuré de voir un zombie arrivé soudainement à l'écran, elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou et je sens son souffle chaud agresser sans retenue ma peau.  
Là, toute suite, il pourrait y avoir une tempête ou une invasion de panda, je n'en aurais rien à faire.  
Mes doigts caressent doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'agrippe à mon t-shirt en lançant de petits coups d'œil à l'écran.

J'ai envie de ça. De l'avoir dans mes bras tout les jours, de pouvoir lui faire un câlin quand je souhaite, de me réveiller dans ses bras. Je la veux, tous les jours.  
Il faut que je lui dise car j'ai tellement l'impression de perdre du temps à attendre.

Un nouveau gémissement de peur se fait entendre près de mon oreille alors qu'un léger rire m'échappe, je la serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras avant de lui murmure doucement :

\- **N'ai pas peur Quinn, c'est juste un film.**

**\- Je sais… Mais j'ai peur. **

**\- Tu veux qu'on parte ?**

A ma grande surprise elle hoche de la tête et commence à se redresser, je fais de-même et attrape ma veste avant de la suivre dans l'allée principale. Nous ressortons du cinéma et elle resserre sa veste autours d'elle avant de s'agripper à mon bras.

\- **Ce film était carrément flippant ! **

**\- Non, pas trop. **

**\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai crus que ce zombie était réel !**

**\- Oh, mis mademoiselle Fabray est une peureuse ? **Dis-je en haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- **Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Ils étaient juste très réels et puis… C'est… Je…**

Je ne peux retenir un rire en voyant ses joues prendre une teinte rosée, elle baisse la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Je ne le dirai à personne, promis !**

**\- Merci. **Me dit-elle sans me regarder, ses joues toujours un peu colorées.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_14 Mars 2009 :_

\- **Ta valise est prête ? **M'interroge Santana en arrivant dans ma chambre.

\- **Oui ! **

\- **Ok, alors c'est parti !**

Je prends ma valise et la descend avant de l'installer dans le coffre de la voiture, heureusement, ma mère est au travail et ne passera pas quinze minutes à me rappeler une cinquantaine de règles.  
Santana se met au volant et démarre la voiture et de se diriger vers la maison de Puck où est regroupé cinq voitures, tout les membres du Glee Club sont présent et répartis dans les voitures. A notre arrivé, Puck klaxonne trois fois, signalant le départ pour tout le monde.  
Le jeune iroquois démarre le premier, rapidement suivit par les autres voitures.

\- **Sa va être de la folie ! **S'exclame joyeusement Santana.

\- **Vue la fête qui s'annonce, oui ! **

**\- Columbus nous voiciii ! **

Je rigole à son enthousiasme et monte un peu plus le son de la radio avant de me mettre à chanter, rapidement suivit par Santana.

_45 minutes de route plus tard :_

\- **Qu'est-ce-que sa fait de sortir avec une fille ?**

Santana se tourne brusquement vers moi avec un regard surpris et interrogateur. Elle se reconcentre néanmoins sur la route avant de s'humidifier les lèvres d'un geste très sensuel mais sans doute inconscient.

\- **Et bien… De mon point de vue, c'est différent et beaucoup plus agréable.**

**\- Tu es sûre de préférer les filles aux garçons ?**

**\- Ah ça, oui !**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'aime… la douceur et la gentillesse chez une fille, son corps et sa tendresse. **

**\- D'accord.**

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous alors que je regarde défilé à toute allure le paysage.  
J'aimerai bien essayer de sortir avec une fille ou du moins, juste en embrasser une…  
Si je devrais définir mon genre de fille se serait plutôt… Pas blonde, mais brune avec des courbes !

\- **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**\- Simple curiosité. **Dis-je en haussant des épaules.

Je peux la sentir me regarder intensément et j'apprécie cela, être le centre de son attention.

Après une heure de route, nous arrivons dans une petite maison de deux chambres, deux de ces-dernières comportent deux lits doubles chacune et trois petits lits dans une et deux dans l'autres. Je sens que la répartition des chambres va être marrante.  
D'ailleurs c'est le premier réflexe de tout le monde : aller prendre son lit.

\- **Moi, je veux le lit double pour moi toute seule ! **S'exclame Mercedes.

\- **Non, autant le partager à deux ! **Réplique Rachel.

\- **J'ai le droit d'en avoir un car je suis en couple ! **Dis soudainement Kurt.

Je soupire et m'adosse au mur, on n'est pas rendus…

Après une vingtaine de minutes à organiser le plan de chambres, on a finalement réussis à trouver !  
Dans la première chambre, le premier lit double est occupé par Mercedes et Brittany, le deuxième par Rachel et Finn, les trois petits sont utilisés par Puck, Artie et Sam.  
Dans la deuxième chambre, les lits doubles sont prient par Tina et Mike, et Blaine et moi-même, les deux petits lits ont donc comme propriétaires Kurt et Santana, ce qui n'a pas manqués de les faire râler !

Ce petit séjour de deux jours dans cette maison va nous permettre d'organiser une fête de malade, cet endroit est constitué d'un grand salon avec cuisine ouverte et un immense jardin ou l'on va loger un château gonflable qui servira de lit pour la plus part des gens.  
C'est Puck qui a gérer les invitations, et selon ces dires, une bonne soixantaine de personnes devrait venir.  
Il nous reste cinq heures avant la fête, et il faut qu'on prépare tout.  
On a formé deux groupes, ceux qui vont rester ici pour tout aménager et ceux qui iront faire des courses, je fais partis du second groupe avec Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam et Finn.  
Dans un élan de lucidité, on décide de monter à six dans une seule voiture, c'est pour cette raison que je me retrouve assise sur les genoux de San' qui me tient fermement par la taille, je m'appuie contre elle en passant un bras autours de son cou.

Rapidement, on arrive au supermarché, on s'empare de trois caddies et on dévalise littéralement le magasin, Puck à remplit le siens de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre, Brittany à jeter une trentaine de paquets de bonbons dans diverses caddies ainsi que de la nourriture, beaucoup de nourritures.  
Le passage en caisse est réglé avec je-ne-sais-quelle carte bancaire.

A notre retour à la maison, tout est aménagé pour accueillir une fête, les objets de valeurs ou susceptible d'être cassé ont été déposés dans une pièce fermer à clés, je ne pense pas que les parents de Mercedes seraient ravis de retrouver leur maison saccagée.  
Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage en imaginant la fête de ce soir, elle va être top !

_9 heures plus tard :_

Il est une heure du matin et la fête bat son plein, on est tous complètement alcoolisés, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que Puck et Sam nous font un strip-tease sur une table, que Blaine et Kurt s'embrasse sans aucune retenue devant tout le monde et que Finn improvise d'horrible pas de danse.  
Rachel s'approche de moi en titubant, une bouteille de Vodka presque finit à la main.

\- **Aller, fais nous un cul-sec ! **S'exclame telle fortement en me fourrant la bouteille dans la main.

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres sans aucune retenue et je plaque le goulot à mes lèvres avant de commencer à boire alors que des gens autours m'encouragent à boire.  
Je finis la bouteille et la rend à Rachel avant d'entamer une petite danse de la joie, un garçon se colle rapidement à moi, entourant ses bras autours de ma taille, mais je n'ai pas le temps de danser avec qu'il a déjà disparut, m'arrachant un rire incontrôlé.

\- **Tu es complètement saoul. **

Un souffle chaud me caresse délicieusement le creux du cou, je me retourne pou voir Santana, légèrement imbibée. Je me jette dans ses bras, l'étreignant assez fortement.

\- **Sannyy chouu ! **

\- **Tu veux aller dans le château gonflable ? **

**\- Ouiiiii ! **

Je commence à partir en courant mais manque de tomber, heureusement Santana me rattrape juste  
avant.

\- **Tu as vraiment trop bu, toi. **

**\- Un peu… **Dis-je en prenant une bouille qui la fais toujours craquée.

**\- Monte sur mon dos, sinon, on en a encore pour une demi-heure.**

Elle se baisse légèrement et je parviens à me hisser sur son dos, elle enroule sur bras autours de mes jambes alors que je m'affale contre elle.  
Il nous faut une petite dizaine de minutes avant que je ne sois propulser dans ce machin gonflable, je rigole stupidement et essaye de me relever, mais c'est mission impossible en étant bourrée. Je constate que de personnes à moitié conscientes sont allongées dans le château gonflable. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir autre chose car je perds l'équilibre.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

\- **Wolah ! Mais c'est dangereux ici ! **S'exclame telle en rigolant.

Je la tiens plaque entre le mur du château gonflable et mon corps, cela ne semble pas la gêné.  
J'attrape une bouteille qui reste et en finis le contenue sous les rires de Quinn.

\- **Je pense que plus tard, je vivrais ici ! Dans un château gonflable… Ou quelque chose comme ça… Ca existe un panda gonflable ? Sa doit être teeeeellement fun ! **

Je souris à mon monologue et appuie doucement mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Alors que mes yeux sont fixés sur sa bouche, envoûtés par cet appel à la luxure. Je remonte doucement mon regard au sien pour y voir un désir fou et beaucoup moins d'alcool.  
Elle me pousse doucement mais perd l'équilibre, m'entrainant dans sa chute que je n'avais vue venir.  
Je me retrouve donc au dessus d'elles, comme dans ces-films complètement clichés, mais là, toute suite, c'est beaucoup mieux que dans les films.

Mes bras se retrouvent appuyer autours de sa tête alors qu'elle glisse les siens autours de ma taille, j'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres d'écart.  
Elle les comble en quelques secondes, ce baiser déclenche l'envol de papillons dans mon ventre, me faisant doucement gémir.  
Le baiser est doux mais passionnée, fougueux mais langoureux.  
Ma langue caresse doucement la sienne et un gémissement relativement sonore s'échappe de sa bouche, elle ouvre cette-dernière et laisse ma langue entrée en contacte avec la sienne.  
Je perds notion de tout et me délecte complètement de ce contact si particulier.  
Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces, avec un léger goût sucré tellement agréable.  
Je me recule par manque d'air et plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux verts ont prit une teinte beaucoup plus simple, je ne cherche même pas à déceler ses sentiments tellement ils sont nombreux.  
Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois alors qu'une sensation de bien-être très agréable s'empare de mon corps.

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Je grogne doucement sentant quelqu'un me secouer, j'attrape la couverture et la rabat au dessus de ma tête. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour venir me réveiller, cela doit faite même pas une heure qu'on est couché !

\- **'Tana… **

Je me redresse immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Quinn, elle à un teint blanchâtre et ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme.

\- **Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? **Murmuré-je pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- **Je m'sens pas bien… **Me répond telle d'une petite voix qui me fait fondre.

Je soupire et me lève, je l'attrape par la main et l'emmène dans la cuisine avant de la faire s'asseoir sur un siège. J'attrape un verre et y fait fondre un médicament avant de lui donner, et le boit avec une petit grimace avant de repousser le verre.  
Je ne fais même pas attention à l'heure et retourne me coucher, Quinn à mes talons.

\- **Retourne dans ton lit, Quinn. **Je lui dis doucement.

\- **Blaine… Prit place… Kurt… **

Je souris à son manque de parole et soulève ma couverture, elle s'allonge à mes côtés en quelques secondes. Bien sûr, on se retrouve rapidement serrer dans un petit lit, mais miss Fabray semble avoir trouvée une solution car elle s'allonge à moitié sur moi et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine avant de lâcher un petit soupirement. Je l'entoure de mes bras et en quelques secondes, je me rendors.

Quinn pose son stylo et touche distraitement ses lèvres, elle aussi a écrit leur premier baiser et elle l'impression de ressentir ce léger picotement sur sa bouche.  
Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, la blonde avait déjà ressentir de telles sensations en embrassant Puck, mais jamais aussi intense et puissante qu'avec Santana.  
Elle avait beau être complètement ivre, elle se rappelle de chaque moment, de chaque sensation comme si c'était hier.  
Quinn se souvient de tout car son histoire avec sa brune n'est pas qu'une passade, c'est simplement sa raison de vivre.  
Elle soupire doucement et attrape un oreiller qu'elle calle dans ses bras, elle voudrait tellement que ce soit sa femme, son corps ressent un tel manque que ça en devient intolérable.  
Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il y a moins d'un mois, elle voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de Santana. L'amour est tellement compliqué mais vitale…  
Elle attrape son portable et observe une photo de sa femme, debout devant un casino de Las Vegas, en tirant la langue et en faisant un clin d'œil, ses deux mains levées pour faire un signe.  
Une seule pensée tiraille la tête de la blonde : elle est parfaite, et c'est ma femme.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_16 Mars 2009 :_

Mes bras s'enroulent autours des mes jambes et les plaquent contre ma poitrine, j'appuie ma tête sur mes genoux avant d'éclater en sanglot et de me balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière.

J'ai embrassé Santana, et j'ai apprécié ça, malgré le faite que j'étais ivre, je me souviens de tout.  
De ses douces et chaudes lèvres, de son corps contre le mien, de son regard intense et remplit d'émotion, de ce sentiment de légèreté dans mon ventre, de cette impression de perdre la tête et d'oublier tous autours, de cette conviction que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de Santana.  
Et cela qui me terrifie, mes sentiments tellement puissant, ce besoins constant de sa présence, ce bien-être que je ne devrais pas ressentir.

Les larmes inondent d'elles-mêmes mes joues alors que mon corps est prit de spasmes incontrôlables, m'empêchant d'avoir une respiration correcte.  
Mes cheveux se mouvent au grès du vent, je relève doucement la tête pour voir un couple _normal_ se promener dans le parc où je me trouve.  
Pourquoi je ne peux tout simplement pas être comme ça ? Comme eux ? Sortir avec un garçon ? Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple… Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal, hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

Mon cœur rate un battement que je _la _vois, ses cheveux d'ébènes virevolte doucement alors qu'elle avance d'une marche assuré et gracieuse.  
C'est _elle _qui m'empêche d'être normale, et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir…  
Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'elle me voit, elle m'adresse un signe de main avant de s'approcher rapidement.  
Cependant, son sourire disparaît rapidement en voyant mon visage inondé de larme, elle se baisse rapidement et m'attrape dans ses bras. Je me blottis dans ses-derniers, je tente de retenir mes larmes et de ne pas montrer mes émotions, mais l'entendre me dire des mots doux et me prodiguer de douce caresse m'en empêche. Alors je me laisse complètement aller et laisse échapper des sanglots incontrôlables, sa prise autours de moi se resserre alors que sa voix tremble à cause des émotions.

\- **Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, mi querida ? Je déteste te voir comme ça…**

**\- J'ai peur… **Dis-je dans un gémissement plaintif.

\- **De quoi ?**

**\- De nous… **

Elle me recule doucement d'elle avant d'attraper mes mains dans les siennes.

\- **Je sais que c'est horrible de se sentir différente des autres et rejeter de cette société mais… Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi, car… Tu es vraiment devenue importante dans ma vie… Alors, si tu décides qu'il puisse y avoir un « nous », je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et faire devenir notre différence une force, dans chaque étape je serais là, on y arrivera, tu m'entends ? On sera un couple épanouie et mariées avec trois enfants, d'accord ?**

J'hoche doucement de la tête et me calle dans ses bras, incapable de parler à cause de l'émotion.

Ai-je déjà dis que derrière cette garce se cache une personne en or ? Si ce n'est le cas, alors je le dis maintenant, car cette fille est juste… Tellement parfaite…

* * *

_4 Avril 2009 :_

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne alors que nous gravissons rapidement les escaliers en rigolant, mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de glisser de temps à autre sur son divin petit cul.  
Sérieusement, cette fille est un appel à la luxure ! C'est complètement impossible de lui résister !

**\- Ca va miss Fabray ? On se rince bien l'œil ?**

Je baisse la tête alors que je sens mes joues s'empourprer, son rire cristallin résonne dans l'escalier alors que nous continuons notre ascension.

Santana habite dans cet immeuble avec ses parents, mais nous n'allons pas chez eux et dans un sens, heureusement. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que l'on sort ensemble, je trouve cela un brin gênant…

\- **Plus qu'un étage !**

Elle continue de me tirer avidement par la main, comme-ci notre vie en dépendait, elle veut juste m'emmener sur le toit, c'est son endroit préféré selon ses dires. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle me le fasse découvrir, me prouvant un peu plus la confiance qu'elle a placée en moi.  
Elle me la lâche soudainement la main et je la vois attraper une échelle censée être attachée avec des cadenas et utilisée uniquement par des professionnels, mais en quel honneur ma brune respecterait un règlement ?  
Je la voix monter avec une agilité déconcertante sur l'échelle, elle débloque la fenêtre au plafond puis l'ouvre avant de l'escalader et de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Santana réapparait soudainement, pencher en travers de la fenêtre, mon cœur s'accélère de peur de la voir tomber.

\- **Tu viens ? **Me demande telle avec un sourire.

\- **Où a tu appris à grimper comme ça ?**

**\- Grâce au parkour. **

**\- Au quoi ?**

**\- Un sport, je t'expliquerai plus tard, viens ! **

Je gravis l'échelle facilement grâce aux entrainements de Cheerleaders, je monte doucement sur le toit avant que Santana ne me tende la main et ne m'aide à ma relever.  
Je reste stupéfaite de la vue qu'il met offerte, un panorama complet de Lima. J'approche doucement du bord tout en restant à une distance raisonnable, je vois les voitures passer dans les différentes rues, les gens marchés, et soudainement, toutes les lumières de la ville s'allument car l'obscurité commence à s'emparer de Lima.

\- **C'est magnifique… **Murmuré-je en observant chaque détail que je puisse voir.

Des bras s'enroulent doucement autours de ma taille alors que la tête de ma brune se pose doucement sur mon épaule, elle dépose un doux baiser au creux de mon cou, me provoquant un long frisson.

\- **Je viens ici quand j'ai besoins de réfléchir… Ou simplement être seule.**

**\- Je suis contente que tu me montres ton endroit. **

Elle resserre un peu plus son étreinte alors que je me retourne dans ses bras, j'attrape doucement son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre ma place initiale, me laissant aller quelque peu contre elle.

\- **C'est quoi, le parkour ? **

**\- Je me demandais quand tu poserais la question. **Me dit-elle avec un léger rire. **Comment t'expliquer ça sans te faire peur…**

**\- Rien qu'en disant ça tu me fais peur. **

-** Je vais te faire une démonstration alors !**

Elle me lâche soudainement et s'approche du bord droit du toit, elle se recule un peu et commence à courir avant de sauter sur le toit de l'autre immeuble.  
Un petit cri s'est échappé de mes lèvres alors que mon cœur a accéléré soudainement la cadence. Je pose une main sur ce-dernier en soupirant doucement.

\- **Tu comprends ce que s'est ?** S'exclame telle en souriant.

**\- Risquer stupidement ta vie, oui !**

Ses sourcils se froncent soudainement alors qu'elle revient sur l'immeuble, manquant de me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

\- **J'aime ce que je fais.** Me dit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- **Peut-être, mais c'est complètement inconscient ! Imagine si… Si tu tombes ! Tu pourrais te caser je-ne-sais-quoi ou mourir ! Tu te rends compte ou quoi ?! **Rétorqué-je en sentant la colère s'insinuer doucement en moi.

**\- Calmes-toi**. Me dit-elle en attrapant ma main. **Je ne prends pas des décisions inconsidérées et puis je m'entraîne avec les autres !**

**\- Les autres ?**

**\- Puck, Mike et Sam.**

**\- C'est Puck qui t'as entraîné là-dedans ? Mon dieu je vais aller le voir lui et je-…**

**\- Arrête. **Elle attrape mon visage entre ses mains en disant cela et caresse doucement ma joue. **Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?**

**\- Mais j'ai peur pour toi… **Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

\- **Je te promets de faire attention, d'accord ? **

J'hoche doucement la tête et la prend dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou et en me délectant de son odeur qui me fait perdre la tête.

* * *

_4 Avril 2009 :_

_**\- Elle s'est juste fait une entorse au poignet !**_

**\- Juste ?! C'est de ta faute si elle a ça, Puckerman !**

Mon emprise sur mon téléphone se resserre considérablement alors que les larmes se forment dans mes yeux.  
Dés qu'il s'agit de Santana, les émotions reviennent directement et je ne cherche même pas à les contrôler.

_\- __**Calmes-toi, elle va bien !**_

**\- Me calmer ?! C'est à cause de ton stupide sport ! Où est-elle ?**

_**\- Chez moi, tu veux veni-…**_

**\- J'arrive !**

Je raccroche furieusement avant d'attraper mes clés de voiture et d'enfiler ma veste, je dévale à toute allure les escaliers. Mais avant que je ne sorte, j'entends mon père m'appeler, un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je dirige rapidement dans le salon.

\- **Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? Ne t-ai-je pas déjà dis de ne pas montrer tes émotions et d-…**

**\- Je dois aller voir Santana ! **

Son visage s'assombrit considérablement alors qu'il me lance un regard des plus noirs.

**\- Recoupe moi encore une fois la parole, et je te jure que sa va mal se passer.**

Ma mâchoire se contracte pour éviter de répondre et j'essaie de rester calmer, ma main se serre considérablement autours de mes clés. J'ai juste envie de me tourner et de partir en courant pour retrouver San'.

\- **Et je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? **Me demande t-il froidement.

\- **Santana s'est blessée.**

**\- Et alors, elle ne va pas mourir, non ?**

_Respire doucement et calme-toi.  
_Il me fixe intensément, cherchant à déceler la moindre émotion dans mon regard, cela dure une trentaine de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne place dans le canapé sans m'accorder la moindre attention.  
Je tourne les talons et part à tout allure.

Mon poing s'écrase rageusement dans le torse de Puck alors que ce-dernier grimace de douleur et qu'une petite protestation s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais mon regard noir l'empêche de continuer.

\- **Tu-…**

**\- Tais-toi. **

Il se gratte honteusement la tête avant de me conduire à Santana, cette-dernière est allongée sur le canapé et m'adresse un sourire penaud en me voyant.  
Je m'approche rapidement d'elle et la prend dans mes bras, veillant soigneusement à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- **Tu m'avais promis de faire attention… **Murmuré-je alors qu'une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue.

\- **Je suis désolé, **_**mi princesa.**_

**\- N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec des petits surnoms espagnols !**

**\- Quinn…**

**\- Non ! Tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus mal !**

**\- Arrête, je sais, mais j'aime ce sport ! Et puis regarde, je vais bien ! Alors s'il te plait, arrête.**

Je soupire doucement et regarde son bras, son poignet est maintenu dans une attelle alors que son épaule est couverte d'un énorme bleu et une légère égratignure, je caresse doucement son bras en prenant soin d'éviter de lui causer de la douleur.  
J'observe son autre bras pour voir qu'il n'a rien, je remonte doucement le long de son cou pour arriver à son visage, elle a un léger bleu. J'encre mon regard dans le sien pour y avoir de la tendresse et de l'amour, je m'approche doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Santana me prend doucement dans ses bras alors que je continue de caresser doucement le sien.

**\- Plus jamais tu ne me fais une telle peur… **

**\- Promis.** Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

C'est peut-être stupide d'en faire autant alors qu'elle a juste une entorse, je sais, mais… Elle a prit une telle importance dans ma vie que je ne pourrais l'imaginer sans elle.  
Elle est juste devenue ma vie, tout simplement.

* * *

_12 Avril 2009 :_

\- **Quiiiiinn ! **

**\- Oui ? **

**\- Viens voir, s'il te plait ! **S'exclame Santana d'une petite voix.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en sortant de la cuisine, qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me demander.  
J'arrive dans le salon pour la trouver allongée sur le canapé, me regardant avec des yeux tout triste et une petite moue absolument craquante.

**\- Tu peux mettre de la crème sur mon poignet ?**

**\- Tu peux très bien le faire avec ton autre main, non ? **Dis-je en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Mais… Imagine je me blesse l'autre poignet… Je me retrouverais handicapée… Et tu ne voudrais pas que ta parfaite petite-amie devienne une personne sans défense qui risquerait de se faire tuer à n'importe quels moments, hein ?**

Je soupire doucement en m'approchant d'elle alors qu'un sourire triomphant orne son visage, je m'assois à côté de ma latina qui s'appuie contre moi avant de déposer son poignet sur mes genoux.  
Sa tête se calle sur mon épaule alors qu'elle observe mes gestes.  
Je lui retire doucement son attelle avant de lui mettre un peu de crème, massant doucement son poignet pour éviter de lui faire mal.

**\- Si je me blesse autre part, tu me mettras de la crème ?**

**\- Ca dépend.**

**\- Ca dépend de quoi ? **

\- **C'est si volontaire ou non.**

**\- Et si ça ne l'est pas ?**

**\- Oui, je te mettrais de la crème.**

Un petit silence prend place alors que je lui caresse distraitement le bras, observant le bleu qui à prit place sur ce-dernier. Je ne doute pas qu'elle est mal, non, mais qu'elle abuse de cette blessure, oui.

\- **Si je me blesserai les fesses, tu me mettrais de la crème ?**

**\- Santana. **

**\- Et les seins ? Il faut que je me blesse à ses deux endroits et sa serait le paradis ! **

**\- J'appellerai un kiné.**

**\- Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche.**

**\- Ah tu m'agaces ! **Dis-je avec un air faussement fâchée.

\- **C'est pour ça qu'on sort ensemble et que tu m'aimes. **

**\- Ouais, on va dire ça.**

Je la vois attraper l'ordinateur sans difficultés avec ses deux mains, elle se fout vraiment de moi !  
Je la vois aller sur Google et taper dans la barre de recherche « _entorse des fesses »._

\- **N'envisage même pas de faire quoique ce soit. **

\- **T'es vraiment pas marrante. **Me dit-elle en prenant un air contrariée.

\- **C'est pour ça qu'on sort ensemble et que tu m'aimes. **Dis-je en réitérant sa phrase.

\- **Non. **Me dit-elle croisant des bras sur sa poitrine.

Son regard s'encre de le mien pour un petit combat, elle ne tient que quelques minutes avant de pousser l'ordinateur et de se caller dans mes bras.

\- **Je déteste ton regard qui m'empêche de rester fâchée contre toi. **

**\- C'est toujours bon à savoir ! **

**\- Chut et embrasse-moi.**

Je souris avant de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes en me demandant ce que je pourrais bien faire sans elle.

* * *

_Si vous laissez une review et bah... Vous laissez une review ! Et vous avez le droit à un caillou, je tellement gentille. _


	6. Forever

_Merci pour les followers et les favorites !_

_Apparemment__, l'entorse des fesses vous à fait bien rigolez, tant mieux !_

**Willowpotetose : **_C'est classe comme sport, hein ? Mais pas intérêt à se rater par contre._

**Seve2904 : **_J'me suis bien éclatée à écrire ça._

**Mathela : **_Ok, un caillou ! Mais juste un, après j'aurais plus de réserve. Merci, et la suite est juste en dessous._

**Meg1287 : **_Merci merci ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu._

**FaberryBrittanaShipper : **_Haha, c'est quoi ce "aw" hyper joyeux là ? Faut bien mettre un peu de joie, cela donne de l'espoir et réchauffe un peu le cœur. _

**TheFunnySanny :** _Merci, et ravie que mon chapitre et mon histoire te plaisent !_

**Bluemoon61 : **_Exactement, et le père de Q n'aura pas une réaction acceptable. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ce besoin... D'analyser, si puis-je dire ainsi. _

**Covergirl06 : **_Tu verras au fil de l'histoire si elles parviennent à construire un avenir ensemble. Merci pour ta review !_

**Totoche77 : **_Merci. Et leur relation ne va cesser d'évoluer. Partir ? Hum... Tu vas voir toi même ! Certes, son sport est cool, mais implique beaucoup de risques quand même. _

**Charlie89 : **_Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai été agréable à lire ! Woh, merci beaucoup, c'est touchant ce genre de compliment, tu sais ? Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je m'améliore dans mon écriture. Et c'est encore plus cool de te savoir si accro à ma fanfic' ! _

**Brookey20 :** _Merci. Ouaip, j'aime le drame ! Mais dans ce genre d'histoire, j'essaie de faire mitiger un peu et de pas mettre que du drama et ajouter des moments tout mignon ! Ok, mais niveau cailloux, j'ai plus beaucoup en stock... Sauf ceux que tu écrases tous les jours en sortant de chez toi. Désolé. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très agréable de savoir son histoire appréciée !_

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_19 Mars 2009 :_

La douleur me chauffe la joue alors que je pose une main sur cette-dernière, les larmes inondant mon visage.

_« Souris et sois parfaite, ma petite princesse ! »_, ses mots ne sont qu'un vague souvenir alors que son poing s'est écrasé violement sur mon visage.

\- **Comment j'ai pu concevoir une telle ratée ! Un être contre-nature et dégueulasse ! **Hurle t-il en me poussant violement.

Mon dos heurte le mur et une grimace de douleur me tord le visage.

_« Tu m'écoutes, la ratée ? »__« Tu devrais te suicider » « fardeau » « nulle et inutile »_

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour essayer d'oublier tout ça, mon passé, mon père, ses cris, le manque de réaction de ma mère. Tout.  
Pense à Santana.  
Son prénom m'apaise légèrement mais ce n'est que de courte duré car je me retrouve soudainement suspendu par la gorge.

\- **Petit conne ! **Me hurle Russel en me resserrant son emprise autours de mon cou.

L'air commence à me manquer et je tente de me débattre, mais rapidement, mes forces m'abandonnent et des petits points noirs obscurcissent ma vision.  
Mon regard s'encre dans celui de ma mère, remplit de larmes, mais elle reste spectatrice sans agir.

J'atterris soudainement au sol en absorbant le plus d'air que je puisse, ma main prend rapidement place autours ma gorge, la massant doucement pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur.  
Ma mère se dirige rapidement vers moi, s'agenouillant à mes côtés dans le but de me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse avec colère.

\- **Quinn… Je suis déso-…**

**\- Tais-toi. **Dis-je froidement sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Ma mère s'éloigne précipitamment de moi en entendant mon père revenir, prouvant encore une fois sa lâcheté. Il revient avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main, buvant sans retenu au goulot avant de me regarder, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

**\- Je ne veux plus que tu sortes avec Santana, si j'apprends que tu ressors avec elle, tu dégages d'ici, ok ? **Un rire mauvais s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il reprend la parole. **Pourquoi je te pose la question ? Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis, tu vas te trouver un garçon pour faire disparaître les rumeurs et remonter la fierté des Fabray, pas vrai ?**

Quitter Santana ? Non… C'est impossible… Je ne peux pas…

\- **Non… **Murmuré-je doucement.

Il avait commencé à partir mais ma voix le fait se figer sur place, sa respiration augmente considérablement alors qu'il se retourne vers moi. Il pose doucement sa bouteille sur un meuble et s'approche de moi, je sens la panique s'insinuer doucement dans mon corps, il m'attrape brusquement par le col de mon t-shirt et me soulève avant d'encastrer violement son poing dans ma joue. Ma vision se floute alors que mes pensées se font moins cohérentes.

**\- Tu ne contredis pas ce que je dis. **Me dit-il avec colère, détachant tout les mots.

Un liquide coule le long de mon menton, je passe doucement ma langue sur mes lèvres pour comprendre que c'est du sang.  
Russel attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche et va directement dans mes contacts jusqu'à trouvé Santana, laissant son doigt planer au-dessus du petit téléphone vert permettant d'appeler.

**\- Tu vas lui dire que tu n'as pas de sentiment pour elle et que tu préfères les garçons, d'accord ?**

**\- Quoi ? Je ne p-…**

Un nouveau coup dans ma joue me fait gémir de douleur alors que je ne peux continuer de parler, j'entends vaguement les bips sonores indiquant le début de l'appel.

_\- __**Allô ? **_Résonne la voix de ma merveilleuse petite-amie.

**\- Santana… **Dis-je d'une voix faible et pleine d'émotion.

\- _**Quinn ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! **_

Je retiens difficilement un sanglot alors que Russel resserre sa pression autours de mon cou.

\- _**Bébé ! Répond-moi !**_

Je souris à ce surnom que je n'entendrai sans doute jamais une deuxième fois alors que Russel fait une grimace de dégoût.  
Je me racle la gorge pour supprimer toutes émotions de ma voix et la rendre neutre.

\- **Je… Je ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble…**

_**\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Quinn, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !**_

**\- J'ai compris… Que je préférais les garçons, alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.**

_**\- Quinn arrête ça ! Je sais très bien que tu mens et j-…**_

**\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi remettre ma fille dans le droit chemin ! **S'exclame soudainement la dure voix de mon père. **Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches, c'est bien compris ?**

Son rire se fait entendre mais il est tout sauf joyeux.

_**\- Si vous croyez que je vais la laissez comme ça, c'est que vous êtes plus con que vous ne l'êtes déjà !**_

**\- Tu me parles pas comme ça, gamine !**

**\- **_**C'est vous qui ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Quinn est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut alors vous aller lui foutre la paix et la laisser sortir avec moi ! Je serais là pour elle, moi !**_

_**\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle, point.**_

Puis il raccroche avant – d'enfin – me lâcher et de pointer un doigt en ma direction.

\- **Je te surveille. **

Il reprend sa bouteille et part dans le salon, je reste assise parterre un long moment, encore sous le choc des récents événements.  
Je me décide à me lever au bout de peut-être une dizaine de minutes, et monte dans ma chambre. Je rentre dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité en fermant doucement la porte, je manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand une main se pose sur ma bouche et qu'un corps me plaque contre le mur.

\- **C'est moi. **Me dit doucement une voix près de mon oreille.

Je me calme directement en reconnaissant Santana et les larmes coulent immédiatement sur mes joues alors que je me jette dans ses bras.  
J'enfouie ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur dans l'espoir de me calmer, elle caresse doucement mon dos ainsi que mes cheveux.

\- **Je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?**

J'hoche doucement la tête en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

\- **J'ai peur, San'… **

**\- Je sais, mais je suis là maintenant… **

Sa main se recule de mon dos et je l'entends verrouiller la porte, ce qui me détend un peu plus.

\- **Viens.**

Elle attrape ma main et me tire jusqu'à mon lit où elle s'y assoit avec moi.  
Santana allume la lumière et pose son regard sur moi mais retiens difficilement un hoquet d'horreur, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse, mais malgré sa douceur, je ne retiens un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- **Je vais tuer ce fils de p-… **

**\- C'est rien. **Dis-je en prenant doucement sa main.

\- **Tu rigoles j'espère là ? Il t'a défiguré !**

**\- N'exagère pas.**

Je me lève et m'approche du miroir, regardant avec horreur ma joue. En effet, il ne m'a pas raté… Ma lèvre est fendue et un bleu commence à se former le long de ma mâchoire.  
Les bras de Santana se glissent autours de ma taille avant que sa tête ne s'appuie contre mon épaule.

\- **On peut partir toutes les deux… On ira autre pars… J'ai de l'argent de côté, on peut aller où tu veux… **

\- **Il nous retrouverait.**

**\- Viens habiter chez moi, alors !**

**\- C'est le premier endroit où il ira voir. **

Je retourne m'assoir sur mon lit et attrape ma tête entre mes mains en essayant de trouver une solution miracle… Mais au faite…

\- **Comment tu es montée dans ma chambre ?**

**\- Mes entrainements de Parkour.**

Un petit gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je remets ma tête là ou elle se trouvait jadis.  
Santana s'agenouille devant avant d'attraper mes mains et d'accrocher mon regard.

\- **Je vais rester ici. **Elle pose doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres en me voyant prête à contester. **Je ne peux simplement pas rentrer chez moi en ne te sachant pas en sécurité. La porte est fermée à clés, personne ne peut venir, on verra demain ce qu'on ferra, d'accord ? **

J'hoche doucement la tête avant qu'elle ne dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un doux baiser.  
J'allume une bougie avant de la déposer sur ma table de chevet, je ferme la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte depuis que Santana y était passée et regarde distraitement par cette-dernière.

**\- Tu l'as dis à tes parents ? **

\- **Oui, et ils ont bien réagit. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'en doutaient, à l'époque ma chambre était remplit de posters avec des filles, aucuns garçons.**

Un rire m'échappe en imaginant Santana bavé devant ses posters féminins.

\- **Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire, miss Fabray ? **

**\- Toi, je t'imagine parfaitement avec tous tes posters !**

**\- Oh mais tu te moques de moi ?**

Sa main se dirige vers ma taille et me chatouille, j'arrive à intercepter son poignet et à le maintenir, je me penche vers elle et dépose un doux baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

\- **Fais gaffe, car tu pourrais être privée de bisous…**

**\- Tu ne tiendrais p-…**

Sa voix se coupe soudainement et un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque je trouve un point sensible sur son cou, me faisant sourire.

Je me redresse en sursaut, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, je passe doucement ma main dans mes cheveux en m'asseyant dans le lit.  
Santana est allongée sur le dos, une main sur son ventre et l'autre près de son visage.  
Je me relève doucement du lit et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, vérifiant encore et encore que la fenêtre et la porte sont bien fermées à clés.

\- **Il ne va pas venir… **Murmuré-je dans le but de me rassurer.

J'appuie mon front contre la fenêtre et soupire doucement en appréciant le contact frais contre ma peau, je ferme fortement les yeux en essayant de me convaincre que mon père ne viendra pas.

\- **Quinn ? **M'interpelle doucement la voix rauque de Santana.

Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers ma petite-amie, cette-dernière s'est redressée sur un coude et me lance un regard curieux.

\- **Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? **Me demande telle.

Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et retourne m'allonger près de ma latina.

\- **Je… Regardais si la porte et la fenêtre étaient bien fermées…**

Santana se colle contre moi, passant un bras autours de ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- **Je suis là, Quinn, rien ne t'arriveras, je t'en fais la promesse. **

Je dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de la serrer contre moi.

Les minutes et les heures défilent mais je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, Santana s'est endormit depuis un moment. J'entends mes parents se levés, aucunes paroles n'est échangées pendant qu'ils déjeunent, j'entends la télévision être mise en fonctionne avant qu'un présentateur ne commence à énoncé les nouvelles du jour.  
J'écoute chacun de leurs faits et gestes, ayant peur qu'ils ne veuillent entrer dans ma chambre.

La porte claque brutalement, signifiant qu'ils sont tout les deux partis au travail, mon corps se détend légèrement alors que je caresse d'une geste inconscient les cheveux de Santana.  
Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire, ensuite ? Rester vivre ici en ayant pour objectif de cacher mon couple ? Ou alors partir je-ne-sais-où ?  
Pourquoi tout est obligé d'être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre librement ma relation avec ma petite-amie ?  
Société et stéréotypes de merde.

Santana bouge doucement dans mes bras, se trouvant presque totalement allongée sur moi, je souris avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ma main passe d'elle-même sous son t-shirt et caresse doucement son dos, sa peau est douce et chaude, me provoquant un frisson.  
Elle bouge de nouveau alors qu'un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, elle embrasse doucement mon cou avant de caresser mon bras.  
Un bien-être se répand soudainement dans mon corps, je veux me réveiller tout les matins et l'avoir dans mes bras…

* * *

_24 Mars 2009 :_

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et croise mes bras derrière ma tête avant de regarder le ciel.  
Les marques sur mon visage ont presque disparues et pour le moment, je continue d'habiter chez mes parents dans l'attente d'une autre solution.  
Russel ne m'a pas refrapper, il se contente de boire dans son coin et de regarder la télévision dés qu'il rentre du boulot laissant ma mère se coltiner donc toutes les tâches ménagères sans qu'elle n'ose contester.

Un poids soudain sur mon ventre me fait revenir à la réalité alors qu'un sourire se dessine de lui-même sur mon visage en reconnaissant ma merveilleuse petite-amie, cette-dernière se relève de mon abdomen et s'assoit en tailleur. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avec un grand sourire alors que son regard est étincelant.  
J'aime la voir comme ça, différente de la garce du Lycée, être totalement adorable, bienveillante et tactile.  
Elle pose doucement un petit paquet sur mes jambes avant d'y laisser appuyer ses mains.

\- **Cadeau ! **S'exclame telle avec un ton enjouée.

Je me redresse en la regardant amoureusement, cette facette d'elle me fait tellement tomber sous son charme.  
J'attrape la petite pochette avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un petit bracelet tressé vert.

\- **J'espère qu'il te plait… J'ai pris vert car il va avec la couleur de tes yeux… Mais on peut le changer si tu veux…**

Sa lèvre se retrouve entre ses dents alors qu'elle me regarde avec une certaine forme d'appréhension. Je souris, passe ma main autours de son cou et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je me retrouve d'ailleurs rapidement allongée sur elle, heureusement qu'on est dans un coin du parc peu fréquenté. Je me redresse légèrement mais restée allongée sur elle.

\- **Je devrais t'offrir des cadeaux plus souvent. **Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Un rire franchit mes lèvres avant que je ne l'embrasse de nouveau.

\- **Il est magnifique, merci. **

Elle me sourit avant de me l'attacher autours de poignet.

\- **Comme ça, tu penseras à moi.**

**\- Je pense toujours à toi. **

**\- Et bien là, tu feras une overdose de Santana Lopez ! **Me dit-elle avec un sourire fier.

\- **Tant mieux… **Dis-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

_2 Avril 2009 :_

Je rentre chez moi avec un sourire béat que je peine à dissimulé, mais voir mon père arriver vers moi avec un sourire mauvais me glace le sang, il me lance des photos qui atterrissent parterre avant de repartir dans la cuisine, je l'entends ouvrir le frigo et prendre une bouteille d'alcool.  
Mon regard se baisse de lui-même au sol pour voir une trentaine de clichés de Santana et moi, dont certaine au parc, je reste de marbre en découvrant cela.  
Comment a-t-il pu avoir toutes ses photos ? Comment les a-t-il prit ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu les prendre ?  
Je les ramasse toutes et essaye de rejoindre discrètement ma chambre mais c'est peine perdue.

\- **Quinn ! Vient ici ! **Cri-il soudainement.

J'avale difficilement ma salive alors que mon cœur accélère la cadence.  
Je m'avance dans le salon alors qu'il se lève du canapé et m'arrache les photos des mains.

\- **Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu sors encore avec cette conne ?! **

Sa voix résonne tellement fort qu'elle m'en fait mal aux oreilles, la peur s'insinue rapidement dans mon corps alors que mes mains se mettent à trembler.

\- **J'ai engagé un détective privé pour savoir si tu me mentirais, et à priori, c'est le cas ! Tu fais honte à la famille Fabray ! On ne devrait même plus te considéré comme telle !**

Ses paroles me blessent plus que de raison et je me revois dans le passé, quand je n'étais que Lucy et qu'il me disait de telles choses.  
Il jette violement les photos parterre, certaines atterrissent dans la cheminée, et m'attrape violement par les épaules avant de me secouer et se remettre à hurler.

**\- Tu n'es qu'une déception ! Une ratée ! Tellement inutile et stupide ! **

Les larmes débordent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues alors qu'il reprend, toujours sur le même ton :

\- **Et arrête de pleurer ! Tu es tellement pathétique ! **

Russel me lâche soudainement et je m'écroule au sol, je me recule au maximum de lui avant de me relever. Il attrape sa bouteille et la vide quasiment en quelques minutes.

\- **Tu sais, Quinn, après ta transformation, je te trouvais vraiment ravissante et parfaite, tu représentais vraiment les Fabray ! Car tu sais bien qu'on a une réputation de famille parfaite, pas vrai ? Beau, catholique, respectueux, gentil et surtout, sans problèmes. Mais tu sais tout ça, pas vrai, Quinn ?**

J'hoche rapidement de la tête, il s'approche doucement de moi, me fixant jusqu'à m'en mettre mal à l'aise. Je vois ses mains commencer à trembler dangereusement alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, son halène imbibé d'alcool et de tabac me provoque une violente nausée.

\- **Alors pourquoi tu es devenue une saleté pareille, une déception ?! Pourquoi tu veux brisée notre réputation ?! **

Sa main a violement attrapée mon bras, me faisant glapir de douleur.

\- **Jamais tu n'aurais du naître ! Ta sœur est tellement mieux que toi ! **

J'essaie de garder bonne figure, mais mes larmes se sont rapidement approprié derechef mes joues.

\- **Et arrêtes de pleurer bordel ! **

Et sans rien contrôler, il pète littéralement un câble.  
Il me donne un violent coup de poing dans le visage qui me fera un magnifique bleu à l'œil et à la joue, et les coups s'enchainent sans que je ne puise réellement les voir, juste la douleur me rappelle leur présences. J'entends un bruit de verre cassé avant de ressentir une vive douleur à la tempe.

\- **Arrête… Je t'en supplie… **Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure alors que je tente de la repousser.

Je sens une virulente douleur m'attraper l'estomac alors que l'air des mes poumons se retrouve rapidement expirer.  
J'essaie de protéger aussi bien que je puisse mon visage, celui que j'ai tant peiné à rendre plus agréable à regarder.  
Je le vois crier, sans doutes des insultes, mais je l'entends quasiment plus, du moins d'une voix très lointaine.

Il est soudainement reculer de moi et je ne peux que gémir de douleur. Quelqu'un m'attrape la main avant de me caresser les cheveux et de me murmurer des mots doux, Santana ? Je ne sais même pas.

Mes forces m'abandonnent peu à peu et ma tête roule légèrement sur la gauche, offrant à mes yeux le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

\- _**Quinn est à l'hôpital. **_

Je me redresse immédiatement sur mon lit, je sens mon estomac se retourner à cette annonce.

\- **Quoi… ? **

**\- **_**Son père… **_

Je sens mon souffle se coincée dans ma gorge alors que mon poing se serre fortement, ayant l'envie de s'encastrer dans sa putain de mâchoire.

\- **T'es à l'hôpital ?**

**\- **_**Pas encore, je passe te chercher si tu veux. **_

_**-**_** Ouais…**

**\- **_**Je passe dans 5minutes.**_

_**\- **_**Ok.**

Je raccroche et prend ma tête entre mes mains, une larme glisse doucement le long de ma joue.

_Faite qu'elle aille bien. Faite qu'elle aille bien. Faite qu'elle aille bien. Faite qu'elle aille bien. _

J'attrape ma veste et sors avant de fermer la porte à clés, je rentre dans la voiture de Puck, son visage est tendu par l'inquiétude et la colère.

**\- Tu sais comment elle va ?**

**\- Non. **

**\- Comment tu as été au courant ?**

**\- Sa mère m'a appelé.**

**\- Ok.**

J'appuie mon bras contre la fenêtre avant que ma joue ne s'appuie contre ma paume.

_Faite qu'elle aille bien. Faite qu'elle aille bien. Faite qu'elle aille bien. Faite qu'elle aille bien. _

En dix minutes on arrive à l'hôpital, je me retiens de courir jusqu'à l'accueil pour savoir où se trouve Quinn. A la place, je marche rapidement à côté de Puck, il demande la chambre de ma petite-amie avec un sourire courtois que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
On monte avec la même vitesse l'escalier, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, je regarde les chiffres sur les portes défilés rapidement avant de m'arrêter au 312, j'attrape le bras de Noah et on s'arrête devant la porte.  
Je frappe et attend une réponse, mais je n'entends rien au bout de quelques secondes, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre je rentre.

**\- Mierda Quinn !**

Je m'approche d'elle et prend délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

**\- C'n'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette enfoiré…**

Son œil gauche à un énorme bleu, sa joue droite est couverte d'un immense bleu et des points de sutures sont visibles sur sa tempe droite.  
Son bras à la marque bleu des doigts de ce connard.

\- **Je te jure que si je le croise, il va s'en rappeler toute sa vie ce bâtard ! **Me dit Puck en serrant des dents. **De quel droit ose t-il frapper sa fille ? C'est dégueulasse !**

**\- On sera deux à le frapper. **

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste à la regarder, essayant de me convaincre qu'elle est bien devant moi et qu'elle va bien, qu'elle ne risque plus rien.  
Je lui avais promis de la protéger et je n'ai pas tenu parole… Comment ai-je pu échouer à cela… J'avais pour seule mission de la protéger, de faire en sort qu'il ne lui arrive rien…  
Je serre doucement sa main avant de lui caresser le bras.

Puck est descendu nous chercher quelque chose à manger.  
Je n'ai toujours pas vue Judy, la mère de Quinn, est-ce elle qui l'a emmené ici ? A telle enfin décidée d'agir ?  
Je soupire doucement, l'important est que ma petite-amie soit en sécurité.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, enfin mon œil gauche ne s'ouvre qu'à moitié, quelqu'un me caresse doucement le bras, je tourne la tête pour voir Santana perdue dans ses pensées.  
Je lui serre le mieux que je puisse sa main, elle se tourne instantanément vers moi avec un sourire, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

\- **Quinn… Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? **

**\- Un peu à la tête. **Murmuré-je d'une voix rauque.

\- **Je vais chercher un médecin. **

Elle m'embrasse avant de sortir de la chambre.  
J'essaie de bouger un peu mais je sens comme… Courbaturée. Je regarde autours pour voir une chambre qui ressemble à un hôpital.

Qu'est-ce-que je fous là ?

Je me souviens avoir passé l'après-midi avec Santana et puis… Plus rien.  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un médecin, Santana et ma mère. Je lance un regard interrogateur à cette-dernière, que fais telle ici ?

\- **Mademoiselle Fabray ?**

Je me tourne vers le médecin à l'entente de sa voix.

\- **Comment vous sentez-vous ? **

**\- J'ai un horrible mal de crâne et je me sens courbaturée. **

\- **Vous rappelez vous ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?**

**\- J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Santana et… Je ne me rappelle pas ensuite. **

Mon regard glisse de lui-même vers Santana, je vois sa mâchoire être contractée fortement alors qu'elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, signifiant un mécontentement de sa part.

**\- Votre père vous a frappé quand vous êtes rentrez chez vous. **

Les images de la veille me reviennent soudainement en mémoire et je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître.

\- **J'avais oublié ça…**

**\- Je vais laissez votre maman vous expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Physiquement, malgré les bleus, vous n'avez rien de grave, il vous faudra juste du repos pendant une semaine. **

J'hoche de la tête alors qu'il nous adresse des salutations et quitte la pièce.  
Santana fait le tour du lit et s'assois sur la chaise avant de prendre doucement ma main dans la sienne, je tourne mon regard vers ma mère, cette-dernière joue nerveusement avec ses mains.

**\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé hier pour que ce putain de fou frappe Quinn ?**

Je caresse la main de Santana dans le but de la calmer un peu, ma mère prend place sur le siège à ma droite mais n'établit aucun contact visuel avec moi.

\- **Il avait engagé un détective privé pour te surveiller et voir si tu sortais avec Santana, et c'était le cas, il t'a montré les nombreuses photos qu'il avait de vous deux et… Et il a commencé à te frapper… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, m-…**

**\- Comme d'habitude. **Dis-je avec une pointe de colère.

**\- J'ai appelé la police, ils sont arrivés en quelques minutes et l'ont emmené au commissariat, il est inculpé pour coups et blessures volontaires sur mineur. Il faut que tu portes plaintes, ensuite il sera jugé. **

**\- D'accord.**

Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, son regard s'encre dans le mien et je peux y voir de l'amour. Je lui adresse un petit sourire, que bien sûr, elle me rend.  
Je n'arrive pas complètement à lui en vouloir, après tout, si elle s'était interposée il l'aurait aussi frappé à tel point qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se relever…

\- **Je vous laisse un peu toutes les deux, je vais retrouver Noah à la cafétéria en bas. **Nous dit-elle en se levant avant de quitter la chambre.

Je me tourne vers Santana et on reste juste à se regarder de longues minutes avant que je ne ressente le besoin de l'avoir prêt de moi, je me décale doucement dans le lit pour lui faire de la place et l'invite à y venir.

**\- Tu es sûre que je ne vais pas te faire mal ?**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle monte doucement sur le lit avant de s'y coucher et de me prendre dans bras, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur.  
On reste de longues minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

**\- Quand Puck m'a appelé et m'a annoncé que tu étais à l'hôpital à cause de ton père, j'ai eu peur, vraiment. Je m'imaginais un tas de scénarios affreux. Et… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenue ma promesse… De te protéger. **

**\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ok ?**

Elle hoche de la tête mais je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas convaincue.

\- **Santana, je suis sérieuse. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait péter un câble, et puis, tu es restés avec moi toute une nuit dans le but de me protéger, c'est déjà beaucoup. **

**\- Mais pas assez.**

Je me redresse sur un coude et attrape son visage pour le tourner vers moi.

**\- Pour moi, c'est déjà énorme, rien ne t'obligeais à le faire.**

On reste de longues minutes à se fixer avant qu'elle ne murmure un petit « d'accord », j'approche doucement mon visage du sien avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour échanger un tendre baiser. Je me recouche dans ses bras alors qu'elle me caresse les cheveux, je m'endors doucement.

* * *

_09 Avril 2009 :_

Mes doigts glissent doucement sur le bleu ornant mon ventre.  
Les bleus sont rapidement apparus sur tout mon corps. Mes jambes, mes bras, mon ventre, mon cou et mon visage.  
Je regarde avec un certain dégoût le reflet que m'offre le miroir, il m'a fallut tellement de mois pour obtenir ce corps, et maintenant, il est juste marqué et mes sous-vêtements noirs font ressentir la pâleur de ma peau.  
Je m'approche doucement du miroir, mon œil à dégonflé et je peux l'ouvrir sans problème, mais il est marqué d'un bleu, tout comme ma joue et ma mâchoire. Ma tempe à deux petites bandes de sparadraps permettant une meilleure cicatrisation.  
Si je pouvais, je porterais juste des lunettes de soleil et une énorme écharpe, et j'attendrai.  
J'attendrai que mon corps soit comme avant, que ma douleur et ma peur disparaissent, que je retrouve cette confiance en moi.

La porte s'ouvre doucement pour laisser entraîner ma latina, je me retiens de me jeter sur ma veste pour m'enrouler dedans et faire disparaître mon corps.  
Je me contente d'inspirer doucement pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur alors que mon regard observe Santana à travers le miroir.  
Sa mâchoire est tellement contractée que je jurerais qu'elle va se briser, je baisse les yeux en ressentant de la honte alors que j'enfile rapidement ma veste.

\- **Je te dégoûte à ce point… ? **Murmuré-je.

Son visage change soudainement d'expression pour laisser place à la surprise la plus complète alors qu'elle s'approche doucement de moi, elle m'attrape par la taille et me tourne en sa direction.  
Ses mains se posent avec délicatesse sur mes joues, les caressant avant de me fixer avec intensité.

**\- Jamais je n'aurais du dégoût pour toi… Tu es tellement belle, n'en doute jamais… Et même avec tous ses bleus, tu restes d'une telle beauté que ça en est irréaliste… **Sa voix est si faible que si elle n'était pas devant moi, je jurerais qu'elle n'a pas parlé.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement avant de se reculer légèrement et de caresser mon bras par-dessus et ma veste.

\- **Et je ne veux pas que tu ressentes le besoins te cacher de moi, car jamais je ne te jugerais. **

Je baisse rapidement la tête quand mes yeux croisent les siens, elle pose un doigt sur mon menton et le relève jusqu'à encrer son regard dans le mien.

\- **Tu as hontes de ton corps ?**

**\- Ouais… **Soufflé-je avec un rictus.

\- **Pourquoi ? **Murmure telle.

\- **Tu es tellement mieux que moi, tu n'as aucuns défauts… **

Elle me fait un sourire avant de se reculer et d'enlever son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon, sans aucune pensées obscènes mais juste dans le but de se dévoiler complètement.  
Mon regard glisse lentement sur son corps, le trouvant parfait sous toutes les coutures.  
Mais main se resserre d'elle-même sur le bord de ma veste.

\- **Ok… Je déteste cette espèce de trou que j'ai là. **Me dit-elle en me montrant un creux au milieu de ces côtés. **Je n'aime pas ce grain de beauté que j'ai sur la poitrine, je n'aime pas mes cuisses, je n'aime pas ma taille que je ne trouve pas assez fine. **

Elle cesse de citer ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas et s'approche de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- **Dis-moi comment tu trouves mon corps. **Me demande telle.

\- **Parfait… Vraiment… **Murmuré-je en me mordant la lèvre.

\- **Pourtant, je me trouve des défauts. **

**\- Tu n'as aucuns ! **

**\- Donc, tu trouve mon corps parfait et sans défauts ? **

**\- Oui ! **Réponde-je avec certitude.

\- **Alors tu me vois comme je te vois.**

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que j'observe avec émotion cette lueur dans ses yeux… Cet amour…  
Je retire doucement ma veste en continuant de la fixer, elle me fait un sourire en coin avant de doucement me prendre dans ses bras. Je me délecte de ce contact en m'agrippant fortement à elle, les larmes débordant d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues.  
Comment pourrais-je avancer sans elle ?

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

_4 Mai 2009 :_

Belle, gracieuse, élégante, intimidante, impressionnante, magnifique, merveilleuse, parfaite.  
Mes yeux ne veulent se détacher de la perfection qu'incarne Quinn Fabray, elle déambule fièrement dans les couloirs, une main sur la hanche avec un fin sourire en coin.  
Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'accélérer et un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage. Je m'appuie nonchalamment sur le casier à côté du sien, attendant avec impatience qu'elle arrive.  
Soudain, son regard s'encre dans le mien, ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge alors que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes justes toutes les deux, comme si on était connectées.  
Et puis, il y a cette sensation de légèreté qui s'insinue doucement dans mon corps, provoquant l'apparition d'un bien-être très agréable.  
Elle m'adresse un petit sourire et j'ai envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres, de la plaquer contre le mur et de passer doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, d'entendre ses petits gémissements en sentant son cœur accéléré considérablement, sentir son odeur envoutante tandis que de délicieux frissons s'empare suavement de mon corps.

**\- Cesse de baver, San'. **

Je sursaute au son de sa douce voix et regarde rapidement autours, personne ne semble réellement nous regarde. J'appuie mon épaule contre le casier et observe Quinn, ses sourcils sont froncés alors qu'elle se mord légèrement la joue pendant qu'elle recherche ses affaires de cours.

**\- On va devoir se cacher longtemps ? **Ma voix résonne plus grave et froide que je ne l'aurais voulue.

Elle soupire doucement en tournant son visage vers moi, son regard glisse lentement sur les élèves présent dans le couloir avant de se fixer sur mes yeux.

\- **Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur de perdre ma popularité ou d'être juger…**

Ma mâchoire se contracte d'elle-même, tout comme mes poings alors que mon regard se fait soudainement plus froid.

\- **Ta **_**putain**_** de popularité passe avant notre couple, avant moi ? **Dis-je d'une voix froide.

Son regard change directement pour devenir beaucoup plus doux alors qu'elle prend une expression moins contrôlée et froide.  
Elle referme son casier et attrape délicatement ma main avant de la serrer.

\- **Désolé, tu passes avant, bien sûr. **

Je lui souris en croisant nos doigts tandis que nous partons dans le couloir, des regards curieux se posent sur nous alors que ma blonde se mord nerveusement la lèvre.  
Je lui serre la main et son regard croise le mien, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle se détend quelque peu.

* * *

_10 Mars 2009 :_

Je regarde avec admiration le corps de Brittany et Mike se mouver en coordination au gré de la musique. Je pense que je pourrais les regarder pendant des heures tellement ils sont compétent.  
La musique s'arrête lentement tout comme leur danse, les applaudissements fusent ainsi que quelques sifflements.

\- **Bon, maintenant vous allez répétez la chorégraphie ! **S'exclame avec une sourire.

On se place tous face à Mike et Brittany, je fais en sorte de me trouver derrière Quinn pour observer son magnifique petit cul.  
On commence à apprendre les pas de la choré', et honnêtement, ma petite-amie se démerde vraiment bien ! Elle arrive à réaliser les pas sans problème et avec une aisance déconcertante.  
Personnellement, je m'en sors assez bien mais avec un peu de retard sur le rythme, mais quelle idée aussi de mettre une telle déesse devant moi.  
Ses cheveux tombent en cascade le long de son dos, sa mince taille amène sur des hanches finement dessinés et enfin son divin fessier. Et dire qu'il m'appartient, que tout son corps est à moi, la vie n'est telle pas belle ?

**\- Santana, quand tu auras finis de regarder les fesses de Quinn, tu veux bien recommencer à apprendre la choré' ? **Déclare soudainement la voix de Brittany.

Je relève rapidement la tête pour voir tout le Glee Club, constatant au passage que j'ai cessé de danser depuis déjà quelques minutes, je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de me racler la gorge.

\- **Hum oui, bien sûr. **

Je tombe ensuite sur le visage de Quinn, elle me regarde avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. _Dios_, elle va me tuer ! Elle s'approche de moi d'une démarche gracieuse.

\- **Tu devrais prendre ma place, comme ça, aucuns regards mal placés. **

J'hoche la tête en la regardant avec un sourire en coin. Je passe donc devant elle et me reconcentre sur nos danseurs. Je reprends facilement le rythme et apprend rapidement les pas.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mon visage en voyant Finn complètement perdu et dansant d'une façon si grotesque qu'on pourrait le comparer à un phoque qui voudrait apprendre la gymnastique, je m'apprête à lancer une remarque peu aimable mais la musique se coupe derechef.  
Je vois le regard mécontent de Brittany se tourner vers moi, je fronce immédiatement les sourcils en me demandant ce que j'ai pu faire de mal.

\- **Quinn ! Tu peux aussi arrêter de regarder le cul de Santana ? Eloignez-vous ou faites je-ne-sais-pas-quoi mais arrêtez de vous reluquez un peu !**

Je ne me peux me retenir d'éclater de rire en entendant la remarque de Brittany. Je comprends mieux la phrase de Quinn, tout à l'heure, elle avait aussi l'intention de me regarder. Je me tourne vers elle en ne pouvant contenir mon rire.

\- **Et bien miss Fabray ! On a les yeux baladeurs ? **

**\- Oh tais-toi Lopez ! **

Je peux voir ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle fuie mon regard, je m'approche rapidement d'elle et l'embrasse doucement en rigolant toujours un peu.  
Depuis deux semaines, tout le lycée est au courant de notre relation, alors plus besoins de se cacher.  
Sa main se pose doucement sur ma hanche avant de la caresser, stoppant immédiatement mon rire.  
Malheureusement, ce moment est interrompue par la main de Brittany qui m'arrache violemment à ma copine, un petit gémissement de mécontentement franchit mes lèvres alors qu'elle m'entraîne le plus long possible de Quinn, ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'échanger des regards.

* * *

_Quoi de mieux que de terminer sur une petite scène plus légère ?  
__J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, et ne pas l'avoir trouver trop... Sombre ou... J'sais pas, dure ?_

_J'ai remarqué que je mettais souvent des adverbes liés à la douceur et la délicatesse, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
J'ai ce besoins que les gestes affectifs soit réalisés avec douceur et sans brusquerie. _

_J'ai un petit sondage pour un prochain chapitre !  
Je compte les faire réaliser un voyage, but, je ne sais pas si je fais juste partir Quinn et Santana, ou tout les membres du Glee Club ?  
Je vous laisse l'immense honneur et privilège de ce choix. _

_Mikii' _


	7. Break

_Hey les gars ! Vous avez oublier qui je suis depuis le temps, hein ?  
Honnêtement, j'ai rigolé de moi-même, quasiment un mois pour écrire un chapitre mais c'est le plus long de tous !  
Je peux justifier cet énorme retard à cause de problèmes personnels. _

_Spannaquinntana05 : Merci, et ravie de voir que cela te plais ! _

_ManonGleek :__ Merci ! Alors honnêtement, j'avais complètement oublié que Q et S étaient aussi dans le présent, j'ai donc répondue à ta demande dans ce chapitre._

_Blueemoon61 : Le monde ne peut pas toujours être parfait et sans problèmes, et le faudrait par moment pourtant. Pas de soucis, tu peux continuer à analyser si cela t'aide. Voici la suite. _

_Covergirls86 : Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite !_

_Mathela : Certes il est sombre, mais comme tu le dis, ça les rapproche. La suite juste en dessous !_

_Totoche77__ : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai préfère faire une touche légère, sa apaise le moral on va dire. J'ai crus aussi, mais non. _

_FaberryBrittanaShipper__ : Non, Brittany n'est pas du tout jalouse ! Juste elle voudrait de l'attention et du sérieux pendant son cours de danse. _

_Seve2409__ : Tant mieux si tu as aimé. _

_Meg1287 : Merci merci ! _

_Mavi182 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est adorable ! Je suis contente de voir que tu persévère à lire malgré la barrière de la langue. Je n'ai pas mis à jours rapidement et tu m'en vois désolé, j'ai quand même le droit à un câlin de la Colombie ? Ce n'est plus avoir besoins d'aide en espagnol, je suis vraiment un cas désespéré... Si, je peu te dire : Tu es muy caliente ! Haha, je suis sûre que j'ai réussis à faire une faute, et puis, ce n'est pas la meilleure phrase à dire... _

_Charlie89 : Merci beaucoup, c'était mon but de les rapprocher à cause de cet événement, encore merci pour toutes ses belle paroles !_

_TheFunnySanny : Me tuer sera triste car tu n'aurais plus la suite de cette fanfic ! Quinntana est juste la perfection, normal qu'elle soit mignonne ensemble. La suite est là._

_Lomil :__ Ho la ch'nille ! Similaire à un nom de médicament ? Hum... Non ! Une chenille dans une dessin animé. Le présentateur télé était drôle, oui. Enorme big up pour ce chapitre qui est encore plus long alors ! Je trouvais cela marrant aussi, et puis cela correspondait à Santana. Ta review je l'ai attendue en plus, vilain petit canard va ! Je suis faite pour écrire du drame, je sais, je sais ! Non, j'en veux pas à Quinn, c'est ma p'tite préférée d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai écris cette histoire avec les dates, je me suis dis que forcément, à un moment, je me tromperai. Et c'est arriver ! Haha. Hop hop hop, doucement sur la manière de qualifier de façon méliorative Quinn, elle est à moi, ok ? En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, je les adore ! Tellement de compliments agréables, j'attends avec impatience ton commentaire sur ce chapitre._

_Avec le Glee Club : /  
__Sans le GC : /_

_C'était serré serré, mais le voyage se passera avec le Glee Club ! Sa va être de la tuerie vous allez voir !  
Bon j'vous laisse lire._

* * *

Quinn attrape son paquet de cigarette et en sort une qu'elle cale entre ses lèvres, elle sort sur la petite terrasse que possède la chambre et s'accoude à la rambarde en allumant sa clope puis observe distraitement le paysage.

Son livre à bien progressé, elle n'a cessé de retracer leur histoire depuis déjà quatre heures, écrivant à s'en briser le poignet. La blonde aime écrire tous ses moments, revivre sa relation et les voir affronter tous ses obstacles.  
Mais Quinn ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de sentir ce doute s'insuffler agilement dans son esprit.  
Comment un livre peut les aider ? Et s'il ne faisait que les éloigner ? Si elle découvrait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais du savoir ? Si Santana lui avait caché certaines histoires de sa vie ?

Elle secoue tête alors qu'une épaisse fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres avant de se dissiper doucement.  
Que Santana aurait-elle pu lui avoir cachée ? Quinn est au courant de tout, alors elle n'a aucune peur à avoir, non ?  
Elle observe la fumée claire s'échapper de sa bouche pour se retrouver happer par le vent avant de virevolter et de disparaître, la blonde ne peut s'empêcher de voir en cette fumée sa relation avec Santana. Elle espère juste une fin pas si tragique.

Quinn soupire fortement avant d'éteindre rageusement sa cigarette, pourquoi de telles pensées agressent son esprit ? Elle doit croire en cette histoire, sinon, qui le fera ?  
Santana est sa femme, sa famille, son amoureuse, alors elle doit se battre pour elle.  
La blonde retourne dans la chambre avec détermination et recommence son récit.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_12 Septembre 2009 :_

Une nouvelle année a débuté au Lycée McKinley, et qui dit nouvelle année, dit forcément nouveaux élèves, nouvelle classe et professeurs, et surtout, toujours le même discours ennuyeux du principal Figgins.  
J'ai cependant eu la joie de me retrouver dans la classe de Santana, avec qui je sors toujours malgré les mois qui se sont écoulés. Et ces-derniers n'ont en rien atténués les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, au contraire.  
D'ailleurs, ma brune arrive dans le couloir dans lequel je me trouve, ma lèvre se retrouve d'elle-même entre mes dents alors que je détaille son corps mit en valeur par sa tenue de Cheerleaders. Comme à l'accoutume, mon cœur accélère quand son regard s'ancre dans le mien et qu'un sourire en coin illumine son visage.  
Une fois proche de moi, je l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse fougueusement sans prêter attention aux élèves présents qui sont maintenant habituer à notre relation, sauf apparemment certains qui n'auraient pas compris les règles et à qui ils s'en prennent.

\- **Ah des gouines, vraiment dégueulasses ! **S'exclame un gars portant une veste de footballeur sur les épaules.

J'éloigne mon visage de Santana alors que mon regard se fait beaucoup moins chaleureux.  
J'observe avec dédain le groupe qui s'est approché de nous, que des nouveaux élèves, trois Cheerios que j'ai rapidement vus dans les vestiaires et deux footballeurs.  
Je peux sentir ma brune s'être tendue directement dans mes bras alors que son regard ne dégage que de la colère pure.  
Les élèves autours de nous ont cessés de bouger et regarde avec attention ce qu'il se passe, le groupe d'abrutis nous adresse un regard supérieur, heureux d'être observé par tant d'élèves.  
Santana s'avance vers eux et je ne peux retenir un sourire en coin, ils vont s'en rappeler.

**\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas du bien comprendre ce que tu viens de dire là. **S'exclame ma petite-amie d'une voix froide et dure.

\- **Je répète, vue que tu sembles avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre : Ah des gouines, c'est vraiment dégueu' ! Vous êtes contre-nature ! Tu as compris, looseuse ? **Rétorque le garçon en s'approchant de ma latina.

Il la dépasse d'au moins quinze centimètre et cela semble lui plaire, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter Santana, au contraire.  
Un rire amer s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approche un peu plus de lui en lui envoyant un regard des plus noirs. Le jeune homme semble surprit et troublé de son audace.

\- **Tu te prends pour qui à nous parler de la sorte ? Tu as crus qu'une fois arrivé au Lycée et en intégrant l'équipe de foot, tu deviendrais l'élite ? Et bien tu t'es trompé mon pauvre gars ! Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est nous l'élite ! **Dit-elle en nous désignant toutes les deux. **Alors toi, ton abruti et tes trois prostitués, d'ailleurs vous trois, vous allez appréciez le bas de la pyramide des Cheerios, vous n'avez pas intérêt à ré-insulter ma petite-amie. D'ailleurs tu t'es regardé toi ? Avec ton nez disproportionné, la graisse de ton ventre et ton cerveau, qui après avoir été plaqué une centaine de fois dû à ton pitoyable jeu au foot, ne semble plus donner signe d'existence ? Non, je ne pense pas, alors tu vas gentiment dégager de là, ok ? **

**\- Et toi, tu t'es regardé avec ta pute ?! **Dit-il en me désignant.

Le bruit de la claque résonne brutalement, un silence impressionnant s'installe alors que le gars se tient la joue en serrant fortement son autre main pour en former un poing.  
Santana est prête à se jeter sur lui et il lève la main dans le but de la frapper, mais il se retrouve soudainement plaqué contre les casiers derrière lui avant que Puck ne lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le visage. J'attrape rapidement ma copine par la taille et la maintiens contre moi pour éviter qu'elle ne se mêle à cette bataille.  
Puck tient le gars par le col de son t-shirt, le soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

\- **Si jamais tu leur reparle comme ça, je peux te jurer que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas, ok ?**

**\- Ou-Oui.**

Le jeune homme à la crête le maintiens quelques secondes avant de le lâcher violement, il se relève rapidement et part quasiment en courant. Je resserre mon étreinte autours de Santana qui fulmine dans son coin, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui intime de se calmer.

Il lui faudra exactement une heure trente pour arrêter d'insulter ce mec, et se calmer véritablement.  
Je n'ai cependant pas été surprise en les voyants couverts de slushies à la pause, je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisés à qui ils s'en prenaient. Pour une fois que Santana ne cherchait pas les ennuies !

Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux et croise un bras derrière ma tête avant d'observer les quelques nuages qui font irruption dans le ciel bleu.  
Cette altercation n'a fait que ressortir un peu plus mes doutes concernant mon couple.

Suis-je vraiment prête à… Ca ? Ce genre de commentaire, ce n'est pas le dernier que j'entendrai, bien au contraire. Suis-je prête à être vue différemment ? A être considérée comme quelqu'un d'anormal ? Et puis, si mon couple avec Santana ne dure pas, je me retrouverai seule, mes parents m'ayant jetés dehors, et sans foyer, étant donné que je vis actuellement chez San'. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas autant qu'elle le dit… Brittany restera sans doute son coup de cœur numéro un alors que je garderai éternellement celle de deuxième.  
Je pense que ce qui me terrifie le plus, se sont mes sentiments à son égard, ce besoin constant de la voir, d'être prêt d'elle, de ressentir ce manque destructeur si elle n'est pas là, et puis… Je ne sais pas… Tout me fait peur… Les gens, les jugements, notre relation, mes sentiments, les siens…

Elle dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue avant de se repositionner dans mes bras, pourquoi est-elle si parfaite ? Pourquoi ne puis-je tout simplement pas être heureuse ? Je retiens un soupire en me délectant de son contact.

* * *

_16 Septembre 2009 :_

Les jours s'écoulent lentement et mes pensées ne cessent de me tirailler. Mes doutes et insécurités sont là, attendant patiemment le moment opportun pour me détruire. Et je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire, en parler à Santana ? A Puck ? Je sais pas, je ne sais plus…  
Inconsciemment, j'ai mis une certaine distance entre Santana et moi, et je suis incapable de la faire disparaître. Je suis complètement flippée et perdue, mais il faut que je trouve une solution car San' ne cesse de me demander des explications et je la sens maintenir difficilement sa colère.

Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le canapé, logeant ma tête entre mes mains, pour trouver une explication, il faudrait que je lui expliquer toutes mes pensées, mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que je les comprenne moi-même.  
Je me relève et me dirige sur le balcon de l'appartement. Ses parents ne sont jamais là, alors je peux vivre ici. Je m'accoude à la rambarde et regarde distraitement la vue.

Concrètement, de quoi ai-je peur ? Tout.

J'ai peur de mes sentiments déjà, ils sont tellement fort et puissant que ça en est déroutant. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer autant et cela me déstabilise fortement car je me sens dépendante d'elle, je ne peux pas me voir sans elle, et cela m'effraie plus que de raison. Je ne peux pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, c'est impossible et complètement fou, car je serais forcément déçu un moment ou un autre. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une amie, et puis un jour, il y a eu ce regard, plus appuyé, plus long, plus… J'sais pas… Et mon corps à réagit différemment, mon cœur s'est accéléré, mes pensées se sont fait moins cohérentes, le monde autours à disparus. A partir de ce moment, j'ai eu besoins de la voir chaque jour, j'ai mis ça sur le compte d'une amitié importante, cherchant à me voiler la face.

Et puis, Santana Lopez, la fille qui est passée dans le lit de plusieurs personnes, sans vouloir la rabaisser. Cela aussi me terrifie, certes notre relation est plus longue que toutes ses autres, mais qui me dit que ça durera ? Que demain, elle ne rencontrera pas une fille mieux que moi ? Qu'elle ne me quittera pas pour elle ? Je ne devrais pas douter d'elle, j'en suis consciente, mais c'est plus fort que moi… J'ai peur car j'ai beau être Quinn Fabray, une des filles les plus désirée de ce Lycée, je ne suis pas la perfection pour autant, bien au contraire. Je suis juste cette fille avec quelques qualités et beaucoup de défauts.

Un frisson s'empare de mon corps du à l'air frais, je rentre dans l'appartement et attrape une bouteille de Vodka rangée dans le placard, je lance ensuite un CD de musique et une mélodie emplit la pièce plongée dans une obscurité confortable. J'ouvre la bouteille et bois une gorgée au goulot.

Aurais-je le courage de lui tenir la main et d'affronter des regards et remarques désobligeantes ? Pourrais-je garder la tête en me sachant vue différente des autres ?  
J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, que Santana découvre que je suis ne pas si forte que je le prétends, car je suis incapable de supporter des remarques, des critiques, la confiance que j'ai en moi n'existe qu'à travers le regard des autres.

Les sentiments qu'elle ressent à mon égard me créer aussi une angoisse incontrôlable, car je ne connais pas leur intensité, on ne s'est jamais dit ce qu'on ressentait. Et puis, on dit que dans un couple, il y en a toujours un qui aime plus l'autre. Et si j'étais la personne qui aime le plus ? Si elle est ne m'aime pas autant ? Cela confirmerait le faite qu'elle risquerait d'aller voir ailleurs…

Je bois de nouveau à la bouteille, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser.  
Idéalement, il faudrait que je fasse pars de tout cela à Santana, mais j'ai encore besoins d'un peu de temps pour ça…  
Je me laisse aller sur le canapé en écoutant les paroles de la chanson.

_**Mais il faut pas que tu désespères  
Perds pas espoir  
Promis juré qu'on la vivra notre putain de belle histoire  
Ce sera plus des mensonges  
Quelque chose de grand  
Qui sauve la vie qui trompe la mort qui déglingue enfin le blizzard**_

Je ne peux retenir la larme qui roule sur ma joue, sans doute aidé par l'alcool, imaginant ses paroles prononcer par la voix rauque de Santana. Je colle mes lèvres au goulot et laisse le liquide alcoolisé prendre possession de ma bouche avant de brûler délicieusement ma gorge.  
Connaissant les paroles par cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer à chanter la suite.

_**Imagine-toi : t'es là en train de te reprendre un verre au bar  
Quand tout à coup tu croises un regard qui te perfore de part en part  
Imagine-toi : t'es là ça te tombe dessus sans crier gare  
Un truc bandant un truc dément qui redonne la foi**_

Je me relève doucement, ma tête me tournant légèrement, je n'ai jamais tenue l'alcool, et je pense que jamais cela ne changera. Je monte un peu le son et bouge doucement au grès de la musique sans cesser de chanter.

_**C'est pour ça qu'on se réfugie dans nos pensées  
Qu'on ferme les yeux très fort jusqu'à voir des couleurs  
En attendant que ça passe**_

_**Y a que comme ça qu'on peut rêver de caresses au réveil  
Et de regards qui veulent dire : « T'inquiètes plus, t'inquiètes plus »  
De torrents dans nos veine  
D'une épaule pour pleurer sans honte  
Et d'une oreille pour tout dire  
Tout dire toujours quoiqu'il arrive  
De serments argentés prononcés face au rayon vert :  
« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Vivre et mourir à mes côtés ? »**_

Je pose la bouteille sur la table après en avoir bu quelques autres gorgées, je ne prête aucune attention aux nombreuses larmes qui ont prient d'assaut mes joues.

_**C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas que tu désespères  
Perds pas espoir  
Promis juré qu'on la vivra notre putain de belle histoire  
Ce sera plus des mensonges  
Quelque chose de grand  
Qui sauve la vie qui trompe la mort qui déglingue enfin le blizzard**_

_**Je voudrais qu'on monte l'escalier en courant,  
Que tu me fasse l'amour jusqu'à l'aube pendant deux nuits,  
Que le soir au soleil couchant on se fasse des câlins.  
J'voudrais tellement partager tes nuits,  
J'ai tant besoin de ton sourire,  
J'ai tant besoin qu'on se voit dans les nuits fauves.**_

La mélodie s'arrête doucement et plonge l'appartement dans un silence relaxant mais oppressant, j'arrête le CD et range la bouteille de Vodka avant d'observer la vue offerte par la fenêtre.  
J'essuie doucement les larmes sur mon visage, espérant que Santana ne se rende pas compte que j'ai pleuré. Je suis vraiment pathétique à pleurer comme une conne sans oser lui parler.

Je sursaute en entendant le bruit du verrou avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, j'essuie derechef mon visage en essayant de prendre une expression calme.

\- **Quinn ? **Résonne la voix Santana.

\- **Oui ?**

Je me maudis en entendant ma voix trembler et trahir toutes mes émotions, ma lèvre se retrouve rapidement entre mes dents alors qu'une lumière illumine la pièce, je reste tourner vers la fenêtre pour éviter de confirmer ses pensées. Car je sais pertinemment qu'elle a comprit que j'ai pleuré.  
Je l'entends poser ses affaires mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne vient pas me voir pourtant je sens son regard sur moi.

\- **Quinn, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?**

Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, essayant vainement de calmer ma respiration qui commence à s'accélérer alors que les larmes tentent de glisser de nouveau sur mes joues. Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et me mord la lèvre.

\- **Mais parle-moi **_**putain ! **_S'exclame telle violement alors qu'un bruit de verre résonne.

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise de voir des débris en bas du mur à cause du verre qu'elle vient de lancer.  
Son regard se fixe dans le mien et son visage se ferme un peu plus en voyant mes yeux rougis.

\- **C'est de ma faute ? Tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi ? Dis-le-moi clairement !**

**\- Arrête Santana, je-…**

**\- Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Pourquoi tu t'éloignes soudainement de moi comme ça ?! **

**\- Je… Je sais pas. **

**\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !**

**\- J'ai peur ! Ok ?!**

**\- Mais peur de quoi ? **Sa voix se fait beaucoup plus forte et je ne peux contenir ma colère.

\- **De notre relation ! **

Sa colère semble disparaître soudainement pour laisser place à une indifférence angoissante.

\- **De notre relation ?**

**\- O-Oui… **

**\- Tu crois que moi je n'ai pas peur aussi ?! Mais je ne m'éloigne pas de toi comme une idiote ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé bordel ! **

**\- J'ai peur que tu ne me comprennes pas ! Ou… Je sais pas… Je… Je ne comprends plus notre relation… **

**\- Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas exister alors. **

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et se fixe sur elle, son visage est complètement fermé et elle fixe un point imaginaire sur sa gauche.

\- **Tu ne viens pas réellement de dire ça…**

**\- Faut croire que si. **Me répond telle d'un ton froid qui me laisse de marbre.

Ma mâchoire se contracte tout comme mes poings alors que mon regard est braqué sur elle.

\- **C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?**

Son regard glisse vers le mien et je peux y déceler tellement de sentiments malgré son expression froide. On reste à se regarder de longues secondes, alors que j'attends une réponse à la question que je lui ai demandé avec une certaine appréhension.

\- **Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause, un break. **

J'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids se dépose sur mon cœur et le comprime au point d'avoir la sensation qu'il cesse de battre et se briser dans ma poitrine avant de répandre une vague de tristesse dans mon corps, pourtant mon visage reste neutre et dénué d'émotions.  
Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis qui sera mienne pendant un certain temps je pense. A peine me suis-je allongée sur le lit qu'un sanglot m'échappe alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne cherche rien à contrôler et me laisse, pour une fois, juste aller.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

Je soupire doucement en passant une main sur mon visage, _qu'elle conne je suis…  
_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'énerve aussi stupidement ? Je n'aurais pas du laisse ma journée pathétique me faire réagir de la sorte alors que Q n'allait pas bien.  
J'entends des pleurs venir de la chambre cela me brise le cœur en sachant que j'en suis responsable, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai aussi des peurs, comme Quinn.  
Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant d'aller dans ma chambre, hésitant à aller voir Q avant de renoncer, autant attendre demain que les tensions se soient un peu apaisées avant de s'expliquer.

Je me couche dans ce grand lit froid après avoir quitter mes vêtements, m'entourant de divers oreillers pour moins subir son absence. Il me suffirait d'aller m'excuser et de lui parler pour arranger les choses mais… Je ressens comme ce blocage… « _Excuse-moi, je regrette ce que j'ai dis… »_, simple, mais impossible que cela franchisse mes lèvres…  
Dans ce genre de moment, je me déteste plus que tout, pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'excuser alors que je l'aime ?

Pourquoi s'éloigne telle comme ça de moi ? Ses sentiments ont sans doute perdus de leurs intensités… Je croyais quoi, trouver réellement une fille qui resterait avec moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien…  
Pourquoi cette distance ? Pourquoi cette froideur ? Pourquoi n'exprime telle pas clairement ses pensées ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?  
L'amour, aussi agréable que douloureux…

Je reste de longues heures dans mon lit, me tournant et me retournant sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, ne cessant de me faire des films allant du dramatique à un happy end.  
Et si elle partait ? Qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Après tout, c'est Quinn Fabray, cette fille est plus _caliente _qu'Angelina Jolie ou n'importe quelles autres célébrités, elle ne peinerait pas à se trouver une nouvelle petite-amie…

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant de la musique dans le genre rock résonner bruyamment dans tout l'appartement, je plaque un oreiller contre ma tête en râlant et en espérant pouvoir me rendormir car il me reste exactement seize minutes de sommeil. Seulement, Quinn ne semble pas être de cet avis car elle monte un peu plus le son, manquant de m'exploser les tympans. Je me lève furieusement et me dirige rapidement dans le salon avant de couper cette affreuse musique, je soupire de soulagement en entendant… Et bien rien justement, le silence.

\- **De quel droit coupes-tu ma musique ? **Me demande Quinn, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- **Peut-être parce qu'il est sept heure quinze et que je dormais ? **Rétorqué-je avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée.

\- **Ha et sous prétexte que madame dort, il faudrait arrêter de vivre pour son petit confort ?**

**\- T'es obligée de vouloir provoquer une dispute dés le matin alors que je dormais et que ta **_**putain**_** de musique m'a réveillé ?! **

**\- Et voilà, je ne peux jamais rien te dire sans que tu t'énerves ! **Me répond telle en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Arrête Quinn parce que là, tu m'énerves vraiment.**

**\- Je t'énerve ? Tu as bien fais de mettre fin à notre relation alors ! **S'exclame telle en rallumant le home cinéma qui libère cette horrible musique.

Je soupire et quitte rapidement la pièce.  
Après avoir une prit une douche, je me dirige dans la cuisine dans le but de boire un café pour atténuer ma ravissante mauvaise humeur mais visiblement, ce n'est pas mon jour car la cafetière est vide et qu'il ne me reste que dix minutes avant d'être en retard en cours. J'attrape rageusement mes affaires, constatant au passage que Quinn est déjà parti, et quitte l'appartement.  
Je m'arrête dans une chaine de magasins alimentaire et commande un café à emporter avant de partir au Lycée avec déjà cinq minutes de retard.

* * *

_26 Septembre 2009 :_

Je la plaque brutalement contre le mur des toilettes, fermant au passage la porte de la cabine dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, mes mains retirent sans attendre sa jupe alors que ma bouche dans son cou la fait gémir bruyamment. Ses doigts glissent sur mon corps pour atteindre mon pantalon dont elle en ouvre la fermeture éclair avant d'y glisser sa main.  
Sans plus de cérémonie ou d'attention, je la pénètre et elle fit de-même, reproduisant mes gestes dans une pâle copie.

\- **Santana ! **S'exclame telle de plus en plus fort.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que mon corps ne se détende et soit prit que d'un léger tremblement, aucuns gémissement ne s'échappe de ma bouche, juste son prénom :

\- **Quinn…**

**\- Ah non, moi c'est Madison ! **Me dit-elle avec une voix nasillarde.

Je soupire et la repousse avant de sortir, me rhabillant en même temps, je jette un bref coup d'œil au miroir avant de sortir des toilettes.  
Je sais, je suis pathétique à baiser avec une copie de Quinn qui n'a n'y son physique et encore moins son caractère, c'est juste une pauvre Cheerleaders blonde dont le cerveau semble être porté disparu.  
Exactement quatorze jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai mis fin à notre relation, et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me consoler, c'est tout simplement baiser avec cette idiote. Pour le moment Q n'est pas au courant, et je dois avouer que cela me rassurer, même si je n'ai confiance en Madison pour garder nos activités secrètes, elle à réussit à le faire deux jours, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir espérer plus.

Je croise souvent Quinn dans les couloirs, elle garde son air intouchable et froid, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle va mal. Et moi, je suis à côté en train de baiser… Pathétique. Mais c'est ma façon d'extérioriser mes sentiments, même si je ne pense pas que ma blonde accepte une telle justification.  
Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de la chercher au Lycée, au cas-où elle aurait des ennuies, je n'hésiterai pas à casser la gueule à quiconque l'embêterai.  
Je soupire en ressentant ce manque, j'ai beau la voir tous les jours à l'appartement, elle me manque terriblement. Mes parents n'étant jamais là, et les siens ne voulant plus l'accueillir, je ne pouvais décemment par la virer de chez moi, alors on vit ensemble, s'ignorant la plupart du temps malgré le faite qu'on s'aime.

En réalité, j'ai besoins de coucher avec cette nana, j'ai besoins de me sentir désirée et avoir de l'attention de quelqu'un… Ce que Quinn ne me donnait plus depuis quelques semaines déjà…

Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues lorsqu'une main s'enroule autours de mon bras et m'entraine dans une pièce, la porte est claquée brutalement et quelques secondes après, une douleur me chauffe la joue. Un petit gémissement de douleur franchit mes lèvres alors je pose ma main sur mon visage. Je relève la tête, prête à frapper cet abruti qui a osé me donner une claque, mais toute colère disparaît en apercevant des yeux verts hantant mes pensée me fixer.

**\- T'as couché avec elle ? **Crache telle en me regardant avec animosité.

\- **Oui. **Dis-je simplement en fuyant son regard, incapable de le combattre.

Un silence inconfortable se glisse dans la pièce alors que la respiration de Quinn s'est légèrement accélérée.

\- **T'es vraiment une belle salope. **Me dit-elle froidement.

A l'époque, ma main se serait retrouver d'elle-même contre sa joue à l'entente de tels mots, mais actuellement, je ne peux réaliser un tel geste, pas envers Quinn, même si on s'est disputées.

\- **Je sais… **Murmuré-je.

Elle soupire furieusement et quitte la pièce en quelques secondes. Je m'appuie contre le mur en soufflant doucement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle pourrait me faire n'importe quoi, mon corps ne restera jamais indifférent à sa présence.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

Je sors rapidement du Lycée, mes yeux voulant se remplir de larmes à tout moment, mais je tente tant bien que mal de les retenir en m'éloignant le plus de possible de ce bâtiment, me dirigeant sous les tribunes du stade. Je pose mon sac contre le mur et ne me peux m'empêcher de faire les cent pas en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux.

_Madison. _Je la revois crier haut et fort, et surtout devant moi, avoir couché avec Santana. Comment ai-je pu croire si stupidement qu'elle n'irait pas voir ailleurs ?  
Relation bidon, amour stupide, sentiments irréels. Désillusion, retour à la dure réalité, désenchantement.  
Je soupire en sentant la colère s'insinuer dans mon corps, colère dirigée contre moi-même, contre Santana, Madison, le Lycée, mes parents… Contre tout.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, _il faut que je me calme_, mon poing est fermement contracté, prêt à s'encastrer dans le mur en face de moi.  
Je sursaute violemment en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne rapidement et lève ma main dans le but de frapper mais Puck attrape mon poignet au vol.

**\- Et bien Miss Fabray, on devient violente ? **Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Ouais. **Maugrée-je en recommençant à marcher.

\- **J'ai appris pour Santana et toi…**

**\- Et Madison je suppose. **Dis-je avec amertume.

\- **Oui, mais tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle n-…**

**\- Ne lui cherche pas des excuses, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. **

**\- Ok. **Me dit-il doucement. **Viens. **

Il prend mon sac et me le donne avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener sur les tribunes, on s'assoit sur la dernière rangée et je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le terrain vide.  
Il sort un paquet de cigarette et m'en tend une, je lui lance un regard surprit.

\- **Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.**

**\- Juste dans ce genre de moment. Tu as déjà essayé ? **

J'hoche la tête et en extrait une du paquet, je l'allume avant de tirer une bouffée et… De m'étouffer, provoquant les rires de Puck.

\- **Arrête de rire ! **Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- **Ok, ok ! **Me répond-il avec un sourire.

Au fil des minutes, je cesse de tousser et profiter des effets de la cigarette. Un certain bien-être m'envahit alors que ma tête me tourne légèrement, je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre les barrières derrière-moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire, maintenant ?**

**\- J'en sais rien… **Je lui réponds dans un soupire.

* * *

_28 Septembre 2009 :_

Je pénètre dans la boite de nuit avec le Glee Club, la musique est à un tel volume qu'elle pourrait être entendue à une dizaine de kilomètres, une masse de gens collés danse au centre de la pièce, se déchainant au grès des la mélodie sans prêter une réelle attention aux autres aux alentours.  
Je suis mes amis jusqu'à une table où nous prenons place le temps que Finn et Sam ramènent des boissons, une drôle de coïncidence fait que Santana se retrouve mystérieusement à côté de moi. J'ai rapidement comprit l'objectif des membres du Glee : nous remettre ensemble. Seulement, ce n'est pas mon attention, alors je ne compte pas faire d'effort.

Santana à cessée de coucher avec diverses personnes, et plus particulièrement Madison, cependant, elle ne vient quasiment plus au Lycée et traîne je-ne-sais-ou dans Lima.  
Je mentirai en disant qu'elle ne me manque pas, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ressens le besoins de la pardonner.

Après avoir bu quelques verres, nous nous lançons sur la piste de danse, je me laisse beaucoup plus aller grâce à l'alcool et n'hésite pas à me déhancher sans prendre conscience des quelques regards posés sur moi.  
Je souris en sentant un corps se plaquer derrière-moi et des mains se glisser autours de mon ventre, un seul prénom hante mon esprit : _Santana. _  
Je me retourne doucement pour faire face à un gars, plutôt grand et métisse, des yeux provoquant et un sourire charmeur. Il se penche doucement vers moi, collant ses lèvres à mon oreille.

\- **Bonjour belle demoiselle. **

Il se recule et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler avant de m'approcher à mon tour de lui.

\- **Salut, moi c'est Quinn ! **Dis-je avec un grand sourire teinté d'innocence.

\- **Moi… Souf-… **Je rigole en réalisant que je ne comprends plus réellement ce qu'il me dit.

Cela semble lui plaire car il approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes, dans un élan de folie je réduis l'espace entre nos visages avant d'enrouler mes bras autours de son cou et de coller mon corps au sien. Le baiser dure de longues secondes, mais je ne ressens pas les mêmes choses qu'avec Santana, c'est beaucoup moins fort…  
On se recule lentement l'un de l'autre et il m'adresse un grand sourire, je l'entends murmurer près de mon oreille un « **viens** » avant de m'attraper la main et me tirer à sa suite.  
Je rigole en le suivant, inconsciente de l'endroit où il me conduit, on rentre dans une pièce que je reconnais comme être les toilettes, il nous fait rentrer dans une cabine avant de me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser doucement. Je me laisse faire en continuant de sourire, mais je reviens quelque peu à la réalité en sentant sa main commencer à se glisser sous ma robe, je le repousse doucement mais il continu. Je le pousse alors plus brutalement et il heurte le mur, son regard se braque dans le mien et il sort de la cabine en murmurant « _**connasse**_ ».  
Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux et réajuste ma robe au même moment où Santana entre dans la pièce, elle se fige en me voyant ainsi et je devine facilement les pensées qui l'assaillent.

**\- Tu… Tu as… ? **Me demande telle avec une surprise non-dissimulée.

\- **Oui, tu l'as bien fais, alors pourquoi devrais-je-m'en privé ?**

Sa mâchoire se contracte immédiatement alors qu'elle me lance un regard plein de colère avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

_29 Septembre 2009 :_

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches en marchant dans la rue, la nuit rend la ville beaucoup plus calme mais inquiétante, ces rues sombres où on ont n'ose poser son regard de peur qu'un criminel en sorte, ces quelques personnes présentes qui marchent à toute allure en jetant de petits regards anxieux, ces voitures qui roulent un peu plus vite de la normale, ces lumières de panneaux publicitaire, ce bar remplit de personne regardant un match de basket avec une bière à la main, ces boites de nuit qui accueillent des jeunes défoncés essayant d'oublier leurs petits problèmes et l'avenir qu'il les attend.  
J'entre dans une petite épicerie dont la lumière vacille de temps à autre, je me dirige directement vers le rayon alcool et attrape une bouteille de Vodka, je me dirige directement en caisse en sortant ma fausse carte d'identité et un peu d'argent. Le cassier ne doute à aucun moment de mon âge, enfin je pense qu'il n'en a que faire, voulant juste faire un bénéfice.  
Je ressors avec ma bouteille et l'ouvre directement avant de prendre quelques gorgées, je gravis les quelques marches de l'escalier mais ne m'arrête pas à l'appartement en sachant que Quinn y est, je monte jusqu'au toit. J'avance doucement et observe la vue offerte, le vent souffle relativement fort ce soir. Je bois de nouveau au goulot pendant de longue secondes, vidant considérablement la bouteille alors qu'une petite grimace se dessine sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par le vent, les bruits de la ville, les effets de l'alcool. Mais ma peine me rattrape rapidement et un sanglot s'empare de ma gorge, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, je plaque ma main contre ma bouche alors qu'un gémissement s'en échappe. Je lance violement la bouteille et le peu de liquide y restant contre le petit muret, elle s'éclate brutalement dans un bruit sonore.  
Je me laisse glisser parterre en pleurant, écrasant rageusement mon poing parterre.

Pourquoi tout doit toujours être si compliquer ? Pourquoi la vie se sent-elle dans l'obligation de nous mettre des obstacles ? De nous foutre des grosses claques pour chasser nos rêves ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement sortir avec elle sans remarques ? Sans regards ? Sans critiques ? Juste elle et moi, des sentiments puissant et un amour passionnée ?

Ma respiration est saccadée et de petits gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche alors que j'attrape ma tête entre mes mains en fermant fortement des yeux.  
Je reste ainsi de longues minutes, peut-être des heures ? Je voudrais juste rester là et attendre, attendre que les choses changent et s'arrangent, ouvrir les yeux et la voir devant moi avec un grand sourire et un regard amoureux.  
Mais sa va s'arranger, il ne faut juste pas perdre espoir, pas vrai… ?

Ce n'est plus de la Vodka qui glisse doucement dans la bouche de Santana, mais du vin, cela dit, les raisons sont les mêmes : le manque de Quinn.  
Elle repose doucement son verre parterre et s'allonge en soupirant sur le canapé avant de fermer les yeux.  
La brune n'aime pas particulièrement écrire des moments de disputes et séparations avec Quinn, seulement, il lui en reste de nombreux à raconter. Mais au moins, écrire tout cela leur montrera tous ce qu'elles ont traversés et que tout ne peut pas s'arrêter ainsi, qu'elles doivent continuer de se battre pour sauver leur histoire si exceptionnelle.

Santana croise un bras derrière sa tête et laisse ses pensées se diriger d'elles-mêmes vers Quinn, elle est persuadée que sa blonde doute de ce livre, qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il puisse sauver leur couple, c'est tellement ainsi que Quinn pense, elle doute toujours de tout à cause de ses insécurités. Mais l'hispanique est sûr qu'elles parviendront à surmonter ce nouvel obstacle, elles ont toujours tout réussies à vaincre, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

Elle se redresse sur un coude et finis son verre avant de reprendre sa position initiale, elle passe une main sur son visage en s'étirant avant de laisser doucement porter par le sommeil.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_30 Septembre 2009 :_

Je marche lentement, le vent s'engouffrant à toute allure dans mes vêtements pour les faire virevolter au grès du vent, je monte doucement sur le petit muret avant de m'y assoir, mes pieds pendant dans le vide. J'attrape mon paquet de cigarette et en extrait une avant de la fumer.

Cette dispute prend de telles proportions… On s'ignore complètement, Santana couchait avec Madison, je lui ai fais croire que j'ai couché avec ce gars, j'ai commencé à fumer, elle ne vient plus en cours, je suis en train de rater le mien, on est toutes les deux tristes de cette séparation mais… Notre fierté nous empêcher d'agir. Stupide lycée, stupide hiérarchie, stupide popularité.

Je tire une taffe sur ma clope et laisse la fumée s'envoler doucement, je laisse mon regard s'évader vers le sol, observant les diverses personnes inconscientes de ma présence.  
Il y a ce type au téléphone qui s'appuie contre un mur en rigolant, peut-être est-il au téléphone avec sa copine ? Il y a deux gars dans un coin de la rue qui observe toutes les personnes avec un air méchant. Des talons claquent sur le sol et une femme réajuste ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avec un air supérieur. Deux femmes relativement âgées parlent de diverses choses avec une joie non-dissimulée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année presse rageusement le bouton du klaxon de sa voiture en regard rapidement l'heure, il tape son volant quand le feu passe au rouge et décroche son téléphone. Il y a tellement choses auxquelles je n'avais pas prêté attention, les mimiques des gens, le sourire d'un enfant, une musique s'échappant d'un magasin, un parc au alentour. On est tellement habitués à vivre qu'on n'oublie dans observer les détails.  
Je continue tranquillement de fumée en observant tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à… Ce que mon regard s'ancre dans des yeux d'un noir profond et troublant, un teint halé et fin, des cheveux noir ébènes qui se mouvent doucement. _Santana. _Son regard se charge soudainement d'une inquiétude alors que sa main se resserre autours de son téléphone, je vois ses lèvres me murmure quelque chose comme « **qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?** », imagine telle que je vais me suicider ? Je secoue de la tête en lui accordant un faible petit sourire, elle semble se détendre quelque peu puis regarde son téléphone avant que ses doigts ne pianotent dessus. Elle relève la tête vers moi et me regarde intensément, je regarde mon portable vibrer sur le petit muret et l'attrape pour voir un message d'elle.  
« _**Viens au cours du Glee Club, il commence dans dix minutes**_ »  
Derechef, je la regarde cette fois en hochant de la tête puis me relève, je peux la voir immédiatement se tendre en me voyant debout à une telle hauteur, je descends du petit mur et la vois reprendre sa route.

* * *

_**Point de vue Santana : **_

Mon cœur peine à ralentir la cadence et j'inspire doucement pour l'y aider.  
Qu'est-ce-qui lui a prit de se mettre dans une telle position à plus de quinze mètres du sol ? Mon dieu, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir mon monde se détruire en l'imaginant sauté… Mais heureusement ce n'était pas ses intentions. Mais _bordel_, elle m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Cette fille va me rendre complètement folle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Après avoir marché une dizaine de minute, je pénètre dans le lycée et me dirige directement vers la salle de chant. Blaine, Kurt, Sam et Mercedes sont déjà présent, je m'assois au dernier rang et ma jambe se met d'elle-même à rebondir nerveusement contre le sol.  
Chanter une chanson, ce n'est pas si dure, hein ? Sauf quand des espoirs sont placés dedans…  
C'est une chanson… D'excuse, je dirais, enfin, oui, s'en est une…  
La sonnerie retentit dans McKinley et les élèves s'agitent pour regagner leur salle de classe, les membres su Glee Club entre dans la pièce, je cherche Quinn du regard et la voit arriver dans les dernières. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue et des cernes violacées ornent ses yeux, ces-dernières ont perdus leur étincelle de malice. Son regard croise le mien et directement mon corps réagit, un sentiment agréable mais indéfinissable me tiraille l'estomac. Elle s'assoit aux premières places alors que entre dans la pièce.

\- **Salut les jeunes !**

Un brouhaha résonne soudainement qui est censé ressembler à un salut mais on dirait plutôt des animaux dans un zoo ayant vu leur nourriture.

\- **Avant de commencer un nouveau thème, quelqu'un souhaiterait-il chanter ? **

Ma jambe s'accélère de plus en plus mais je ne parviens pas à lever la main, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude m'en empêchant, _aller Santana ! _

_\- _**Personne ?**

Le silence reste dans la pièce et Quinn se tourne vers moi, me lançant un regard remplit de colère et de déception.

\- **Bien reprenons le cours alors !**

Je soupire en me sentant énervée contre moi-même, il faut que je chante avant la fin du cours.  
Toutes les cinq minutes, j'observe ma montre. Plus que dix minutes de cours, _courage_, je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer soudainement alors que je lève doucement dans la main, dans un geste qu'on pourrait croire timide.

\- **Santana, si c'est pour faire une remarque désobligeante, tu peux baisser la main. **Me dit-il en soupirant.

\- **Non, c'est… **Je me racle rapidement la gorge en sentant ma voix dérailler quelque peu, m'attirant des regards surprit. **Je voudrais chanter.**

**\- Oh, bien sûr, vas-y ! **S'exclame t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi alors que je me lève, j'essaie de me donner une expression sûre de moi, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je m'approche du pianiste et lui murmure ma chanson avant de me placer au centre de la pièce, je frotte nerveusement mes mains l'une contre l'autre, ce qui ne semble pas échapper à plusieurs personnes qui me regardent en fronçant des sourcils, dont Quinn.

**\- Ok, ce n'est pas le genre de musique que je chante habituellement mais… Il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté de temps à autre… **

Je regarde la pianiste et lui adresse un hochement de tête, je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par la mélodie avant de commencer à chanter.

_**I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
**__Je ne peux pas acheter ton amour, je ne veux même pas essayer.__**  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie.  
**__Parfois la vérité ne rend pas heureux, donc je ne vais pas mentir.  
__**But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.  
**__Mais ne demande jamais si mon coeur ne bat que pour toi, il ne bat que pour toi._

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et mon regard s'ancre de lui-même dans celui de Quinn, essayant de lui faire passer toute la sincérité que je mets dans ses paroles.  
J'oublie tout autours de nous pour me concentrer juste sur elle, je vois dans ses yeux de l'espoir mais aussi de la peur.

_**I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
**__Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite, contrairement à ton entourage__**  
I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.  
**__Je ne peux t'accorder aucun vœu, je ne promettrai pas les étoiles.__**  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.  
**__Mais ne demande jamais si mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, il ne bat que pour toi._

Je laisse totalement mes sentiments transparaitre dans cette chanson, je lui ouvre complètement mon cœur en espérant que cela aidera.  
J'ai besoins d'elle à mes côtés, cette distance, c'est impossible… Ca ne peut pas duré encore longtemps…

_**Cause when you've given up.  
**__Car quand tu abandonnes.__**  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
**__Quand peu importe ce que tu fais ce n'est jamais assez.__**  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
**__Quand tu n'avais jamais pensé que ça pourrait devenir si dur,__**  
Thats when you feel my kind of love.  
**__C'est là que tu ressens ma façon d'aimer._

Ses traits se détendent légèrement alors que sa lèvre se retrouve entre ses dents, son regard à envie d'être fuyant, je le vois, mais elle ne peut le décrocher de mes yeux.  
Est-ce un signe ?

_**You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.  
**__Tu ne me verras pas aux fêtes, je suppose que je ne suis simplement pas drôle.__**  
I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One".  
**__Je n'allumerai pas la radio pour chanter "Bébé, tu es l'élu"__**  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.  
**__Mais ne demande jamais si mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, il ne bat que pour toi._

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et c'est à ce moment que je m'en rends compte que certaines ont déjà coulées sur mes joues. Mais je ne cherche pas à les cacher et à remettre ce masque de garce sur mon visage, non, car je veux qu'elle m'accorde de nouveau sa confiance, et me mettre à nu devant elle l'aidera considérablement.

_**I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean.  
**__Je sais que parfois je m'énerve et je dis des choses que je ne pense pas.__**  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.  
**__Je sais que je garde mon coeur protégé loin de ma manche.__**  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.  
**__Mais ne demande jamais si mon coeur ne bat que pour toi, il ne bat que pour toi._

La sonnerie a beau résonner, tous les membres du Glee se lèvent pour m'applaudir, des sifflements et cris de joie se font même entendre.

\- **C'était vraiment très bien Santana. **Me dit .

**\- Merci. **Réponde-je avec un sourire.

Quinn m'adresse un petit sourire qui déclenche une vague de joie dans mon corps.

\- **Bon et bien, on va vous laisser vous expliquer hein ! Et pas de cochonneries !**

**\- Puck ! **S'exclame soudainement Quinn en frappant le bras de Puck qui explose de rire.

Certains me félicitent en partant alors que d'autres m'adressent de grand sourire.  
La porte claque doucement et nous nous retrouvons juste toutes les deux dans cette grande pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarde, ses cheveux, son visage, son corps, tout.

\- **La musique était vraiment magnifique, et ta voix aussi.**

Mon regard remonte à son visage en l'entendant, elle se lève et réduit quelque peu la distance entre nous deux.

\- **Merci.** Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je m'approche d'elle et attrape ses mains avant de les caresser doucement.

\- **Je suis désolé. **Dis-je en la regardant pour lui prouver ma sincérité.

\- **Je sais mais… J'ai besoins de temps… **

**\- Je comprends, mais je ne veux plus qu'on soit éloignées l'une de l'autre, quand je t'ai vue en haut de cet immeuble, j'ai imaginé le pire et… Je ne veux pas te perdre, n'y perdre du temps avec des disputes, tu comprends ? **

Elle hoche la tête et se contente de me regarder, je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'un millions de pensées attaquent son esprit.

\- **Tu ne l'aimes pas ? **Me demande telle en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

\- **Qui ?**

**\- Madison.**

**\- Bien sûr que non, elle n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec ? **Son ton se fait beaucoup plus froid.

**\- Je… J'avais besoins de me sentir désirée, importante… Ca n'allait plus entre nous, on s'est séparées, je me sentais mal… **

**\- Et c'est une raison pour coucher avec elle ? Tu crois que je me sentais comment moi ?! **Me dit-elle en lâchant soudainement mes mains.

\- **Tu as couchée avec ce mec ! Alors tu n'es pas innocence non plus ! Ne remet pas toujours la faute sur moi ! **Mon ton perd à son tour toute trace de gentillesse.

**\- Ah parce que sa va être de ma faute maintenant ?! **

**\- On est fautives toutes les deux !**

**\- C'est toi qui as rompus !**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Ah tu m'énerves !**

Elle se dirige rapidement vers la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir mais cette-dernière reste bloquée, pourtant le Glee Club est sorti pas celle-ci, ne me dite pas que…

\- **Putain pourquoi toutes les portes sont coincées !**

Je la regarde essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes, mais aucunes d'elles ne cèdent.

\- **C'est sans doute le Glee Club qui nous a enfermés pour qu'on explique. **Dis-je doucement.

\- **C'était ton plan, hein ?! **Me dit-elle en forçant contre une porte. **Ton putain de plan de nous enfermer ici ! **Je la vois céder à la panique et sa voix se met à trembler de plus en plus.

\- **Quinn, calme-toi, je n'y suis pour rien, je te promets. **Je lui réponds en gardant un ton doux.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et pose mon bras dans le but de la calmer, jamais je ne l'avais vue autant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. A peine ma main a frôlé sa peau qu'elle se recule vivement, les larmes menaçant de perler sur ses joues.

\- **Je-Je déteste les lieux clos comme ça… Je… C'est… **

Je la prends doucement dans mes bras mais elle se retire immédiatement de cette étreinte, en proie à une crise de panique, une larme roule doucement sur sa joue alors que ses mains tremblent légèrement. La voir ainsi me brise le cœur et je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire, alors je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus.  
Je le retourner et la plaque doucement contre le mur avant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes pour échanger un baiser langoureux, à ma plus grande joie cela semble la calmer car ses tremblements ont cessés tout comme ses larmes. Je me recule par manque d'air et reste à quelques centimètres de son visage, plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

_Bam !_

Je sursaute violement à ce son, _un coup de feu_, mon corps se tend immédiatement alors que je suis à l'affut du moins bruit. Quinn s'extirpe de mes bras et se dirige rapidement vers une fenêtre donnant sur le couloir et ferme le store en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
On s'assoit contre le mur où se situe les deux portes avec les petites fenêtres, ma blonde se blottit immédiatement contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi en priant qu'il ne nous arrive rien.

_Il ne nous arrivera rien, du moins, je l'espère…_

* * *

_Hahaha ! Je m'aime moi et mes horriiiiibles fins dramatiques !  
Vous avez envie de lire la suite, hein ?  
Et si une des deux filles étaient vraiment blessées ? Qu'un membre du Glee Club mourrait ? Non ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?  
J'aime le drama, n'oubliez pas cela. _

_A dans 6mois quand j'aurais écris l'autre chapitre ! (oui oui, je me clashe toute seule.)_

_Mikii'_


	8. I Love You

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit à 2 heures du mat'.  
_

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai un léger retard de 3 mois, j'ai rigoler de moi-même d'ailleurs !  
Normalement, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas dans 3mois, du moins je l'espère, mais vue que c'est les vacances, je compte accorder beaucoup plus de temps à cette fanfic.  
Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre autant de temps car je sais que c'est vraiment chiant d'attendre la suite d'un chapitre. _

_Je vais même prendre le temps de répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews, tout en remerciant tout les follows et favorites !  
(Je suis sûre que vous allez tous devoir relire vos reviews pour vous rappeler ce que vous avez dit, pas vrai ?)_

_meg1287__ : Elles ne seront pas séparées longtemps ! C'est pas faux, mais c'est cool de faire genre il y a aura un truc dramatique, j'aime ça. _

_seve2904__ : Merci, la suite juste en dessous._

_covergirls06__ : Oui, elles ont toutes les deux un caractères de merde. Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle n'a pas couché avec ce gars mais tu seras pourquoi plus tard. Normalement la fanfic ne finit pas triste, mais bon, on peut s'attendre à tout hein !_

_Brookey20 : Haha je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un connaîtrais Fauve ! Tu vas découvrir juste en dessous si une est blessé, si elles se pardonnent ou si elles couchent ensemble jusqu'à en perdre la voix.  
_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper__ : Hey ! Si tu me tue, tu n'auras jamais la fin de cette fanfic, cela serait fâcheux, non ? Ho putain j'espère que tu as dormis depuis les trois mois qui se sont écoulés hein... _

_Charlie89 : Action, c'est mon domaine, haha. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le calme est ennuyeux ! Tu voulais de l'action, et bien j'en ai mis. Je sais, je mets beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ses chapitres et je m'en excuses vraiment. How je t'ai manqué ? C'est mignon ! Ravie de savoir que mon style d'écriture te plait ! Et t'as vu, j'ai pas mis 6 mois. _

_bluemmon61__ : La suite est juste en dessous, cool hein ? (Et tu as l'interdiction de juste me mettre un " :) " en review, c'est horriblement frustrant venant de toi !)_

_TheFunnySanny__ : J'aime finir mes chapitres ainsi comme une grosse sadique complètement folle. Tu as angoissé pendant trois mois, c'était pas trop dure, haha ? A toi de me dire si tu trouves cette suite mouvementé !_

_ViveLesAutruches __: Welcome alors ! Ravie de savoir tu apprécie mon histoire. Bien sûr qu'elles s'aiment trop, mais un amour trop puissant est dure à gérer._

_Totoche77 : Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu kiffes mes fins affreuses ! Mourir, non: être blessé, maybe !  
_

_Quinntana-For-Ever-Love :__ Merci, la suite est juste ici !_

_Mavi182__ : Ho merci ! Mais l'espagnol n'est pas langue maternelle alors ? J'avoue peiner à décoder certaine phrase, encore plus à deux heures du matin... Mon cerveau n'est pas totalement opérationnel. _

_Lomil__ : Yo la ch'nille ! C'est plus qu'un "big big up", tu payes une tournée d'alcool ! Exactement, et dis le avec arrogance hein ! T'as pas trainé, t'as rampé... (Ho mon dieu il faut que j'arrête de répondre aux reviews à 2h du mat'... J'ai rigolé à ma blague.). Tu n'es jamais fatigué quand tu lis ma fanfic, c'est une règle d'or. Cherche pas, c'est ma Quinn, elle crie tellement mon prénom tous les soirs qu'elle m'appartient.  
Tout à fait, parlons du chapitre, sa évitera les pensées obscènes.  
Puck, il est trop classe, je l'adore. C'est comme un meilleur ami pour (ma) Quinnie.  
Tu aimes mes fins tragiques, j'en suis persuadée ! Tu penses qu'elles ne craignent rien en étant enfermées ? Huuum... J'aime faire des fins tragiques, tu sais ? J'ai pas attendue six mois mais trois, c'est déjà bien, hein !  
Je ne suis pas un vilain petit canard et Quinn m'appartient. _

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

Exactement une heure et quarante sept minutes se sont écoulées depuis le premier coup de feu, et étant fin septembre, la nuit est déjà tombée ce qui rend les couloirs de McKinley encore plus inquiétant. Deux coups de feu ont déchirés le silence il y a environ vingt minutes, le tueur est encore dans le lycée, cherchant cruellement ses prochaines victimes. Je suppose que la police a été prévenue et qu'ils sont devant le bâtiment en cherchant un plan d'attaque.  
Quinn est toujours dans mes bras, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis tout ce temps, je pourrais la croire endormis si ses tremblements n'étaient pas présent. J'ai beau lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, caresser doucement ses cheveux ou la serrer un peu plus contre moi, rien ne parvient à la calmer.

\- **Quinn… Regarde-moi.**

Elle se redresse légèrement avant de me fixer, ma main se pose doucement sur sa joue et efface toutes traces de larmes. La lumière du lampadaire s'arrête sur son visage dont les traits sont tirés par la fatigue, rendant ses cernes plus visibles qu'habituellement.

\- **Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, d'accord ? Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive.**

Elle hoche doucement la tête et se repositionne contre moi, j'attrape doucement sa main qui ne cesse de trembler et croise mes doigts au siens avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

J'attrape mon téléphone dans mon sac et le déverrouille pour constater que j'ai plusieurs messages. Trois de ma mère et un sur Facebook. Je décide de lire ceux de ma mère.

_17h31 : « Tu rentres à quelles heures ? »_

_18h04 : « Il y a une fusillade au Lycée ? Mi querida, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »_

_18h26 : « Respóndeme, mi bebé ! »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien, je suis avec Quinn dans la salle du Glee Club »_

Je porte ensuite mon attention sur le message de Facebook, un message de Kurt dans la conversation de groupe du Glee Club.

_Kurt Hummel, 17h58 : Est-ce-que tout le monde va bien ? Je suis avec Mercedes et Sam dans les toilettes. Quelqu'un aurait vu Blaine ?_

_Rachel Berry, 18h00 : Je suis avec Finn et Blaine, dans un placard. _

_Kurt Hummel, 18h01 : Mon Dieu, vous allez bien ? Où sont les autres ?_

_Rachel Berry, 18h02 : Oui, on va bien. Aucune idée, je n'ai vue personne._

_Puckerman, 18h05 : Je suis avec dans les vestiaires du foot avec Brittany, Mike, Artie et Tina. Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Quinn et Santana ?_

_Kurt Hummel, 18h08 : Non, j'espère qu'elles vont bien !_

_Puckerman, 18h10 : J'espère aussi, vous avez des informations sur ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est le tueur ? Que fais la police ?_

_Rachel Berry, 18h12 : Comment voudrais tu qu'on le sache ? On est aussi coincés je te rappelle !_

_Puckerman, 18h13 : Ouais…_

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, ils vont tous bien et tant mieux. J'ai beau les critiquer à longueurs de journées, la disparition de l'un d'eux me feraient énormément de mal.  
Je pianote rapidement une réponse pour les rassurer.

_Santana Lopez, 18h31 : On va bien aussi, je suis dans la salle du Glee avec Quinn. _

_Rachel Berry, 18h34 : Au moins, tout le monde est sain et sauf. _

_Kurt Hummel, 18h35 : En espérant que sa dure. _

_Puckerman, 18h36 : Kurt, tu peux arrêter ce genre de phrase ? _

_Kurt Hummel, 18h37 : Ok, ok. _

\- **A qui tu parles ? **

La voix rauque de Quinn me ramène à la réalité, je canalise toute mon attention sur ma blonde.

\- **Une conversation avec le Glee Club sur Facebook, ils vont tous bien. **

**\- Tant mieux. **Me dit-elle en se relevant doucement.

Je repose mon téléphone et la regarde marcher dans la salle, observant sans retenue son corps si parfait.

\- **Maintenant qu'on est coincées ici, autant parler, non ?** Me dit-elle en me fixant intensément.

\- **Hum oui, si tu veux.**

**\- Tu as aimé coucher avec cette fille ? **

**\- Je t'ai juste imaginé à sa place, ce qui a rendues les choses plus agréables. **Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'assoit sur les marches et se contente de contente de me regarder.

\- **Comment veux-tu que je te fasse de nouveau confiance en sachant que tu baises la première venue alors qu'on venait à peine de se séparer ?**

**\- Je sais que j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup, et je m'en excuse. Mais… **Je me lève et m'approche d'elle avant de m'agenouiller et de prendre ses mains dans les miennes. **Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu me réaccorde ta confiance, ok ? Seulement, tu as aussi couché avec un gars, alors je pense qu'on ressent la même chose, hum ?**

**\- Je suppose, oui.**

Je caresse doucement sa joue et lui adresse un mince sourire avant de retrouver ma place contre le mur.

* * *

18h59, je soupire en constatant l'heure, mais pourquoi la police m'est-elle autant de temps à intercepter ce con ? Vraiment que des incapables dans cette ville !  
Mon regard suit les mouvements de Quinn, elle observe tout et rien, regardant par la petite fenêtre, les livres présent dans la pièce, puis sont regard se focalise sur moi. Ce genre d'échange de regard qui me fait perdre la tête, elle est si jolie et ça me rend complètement folle… Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais elle la referme rapidement avant que sa lèvre ne se retrouve mordiller entre ses dents. Je fronce des sourcils et penche légèrement la tête avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.  
Elle s'approche de moi et s'assoit à califourchon sur mes genoux avant d'attraper mes mains, on n'oublierait presque qu'un tueur se balade dans les couloirs.

\- **Je pense que je te dois aussi des excuses… Je suis désolée d'avoir agis comme ça… **

**\- Tu es toute excusée. **Dis-je avec un sourire.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent soudainement sur les miennes. Mes mains se glissent autours de sa taille avant de l'approcher un peu plus de moi. Le baiser se fait de plus en plus intense, sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de s'entrouvrir. Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne d'une façon si douce mais puissante qu'un gémissement m'échappe.  
Nos gestes se figent en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, les bruits de pas _d'une seule personne. _Quinn ne se recule que de quelques centimètres de mon visage avant que son regard ne s'ancre dans le mien, où je peux y lire une peur incontrôlable. Je pousse un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Elle attrape rapidement ma main alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, j'entends les bruits de pas s'éloigner mais…

_Beep Beep… Beep Beep… _

Je retiens un jurement et attrape rapidement mon téléphone dans mon sac avant de raccrocher. Un silence pesant s'installe où seules nos deux respirations s'entrechoquant se font entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un fin rire me glace le sang. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent de la porte et la poignet se baisse.

\- **Sa ne sert à rien de se cacher… **Murmure une voix masculine.

La main de Quinn se resserre soudainement autours de mon bras alors que les larmes débordent sur ses joues, elle se colle contre moi et enfouillis sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je la maintiens fortement entre mes bras par peur de la perdre, par peur qu'il entre, par peur de mourir.  
Un brusque coup contre la porte nous fait sursauter, cette dernière s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entrer… Ce gars avec qui je me suis disputée le jour de la rentrée.

\- **Santana et Quinn… C'est vous que je cherchais ! **Il s'approche de nous avec un sourire mauvais. **Tiens, mais on dirait que la grande Quinn Fabray a peur, hein ?**

Elle relève la tête et lui lance un regard froid malgré les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- **J'ai de quoi, tu es complètement taré et t'as un putain de flingue dans les mains !**

Un rire gras s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il lève son arme et la braque sur ma petite-amie.

\- **Je te conseillerai de pas m'insulter, ok ? Et c'est quoi cette position de salope là ? **

**\- Insulte pas Quinn. **

**\- Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Venir me frapper ? Bon, levez vous là ! **Nous dit-il avec un regard supérieur en gardant son arme levée vers nous.

Je retire doucement mes mains du corps de Quinn avant que cette dernière ne se lève et que je fasse de-même.

\- **Quinn, dégage au fond de la salle. **Lui ordonne t-il.

Son regard se fait des plus haineux alors qu'elle lâche un non glacial.

\- **Je serais toi, j'arrêterais de faire ta maligne car c'est moi qui ai un flingue entre les mains, alors si je veux te buter toi, ou ta copine, je peux le faire en quelques secondes, ok ? **Reprend-il avant de serrer fortement la mâchoire.

Je la pousse doucement là où il veut qu'elle aille en lui adressant un regard qui se veut rassurant, Quinn s'appuie contre le mur en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre.  
Sans savoir comment n'y pourquoi, je me retrouve plaqué brutalement contre un mur avec une arme appuyée fortement contre ma tempe.

\- **Sa t'as plu de m'humilier devant tous le monde au début de l'année ? Tu t'es senti puissante ?! **Me dit-il tant dis que sa voix monte crescendo.

\- **Ouais. **Dis-je en serrant à mon tour la mâchoire.

Le provoquer pour qu'il ne garde que son attention sur moi et ne fasse aucun mal à Quinn.

\- **Et toi ? Tu te sens puissant avec une arme dans les mains pour ensuite passer quelques années en taule, hum ?**

**\- Ferme ta putain de gueule.**

Sa pression se fait un peu plus importante sur ma tempe mais je ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant.

\- **Je vais buter ta copine devant tes yeux, c'est une bonne vengeance ça, hein ?**

**\- Tu l'a touches pas. **

**\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. **

Il se recule doucement, gardant son révolver visé sur ma tête, je m'autorise un regard vers Quinn pour la voir complètement paniqué, les larmes débordant sur ses joues alors que ses mains ne cessent de trembler. En voyant se tarer l'approcher, je ne peux retenir la larme qui glisse lentement sur ma joue, il faut qu'il lâche son putain de flingue.

\- **Lâcher votre arme et posez-la à terre, maintenant ! **S'écris soudainement un type de la police en braquant son flingue sur lui.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur le visage du gars alors qu'il commence doucement à se reculer de Quinn en baissant son arme, le flic recule lentement sans baisser son revolver, mais alors que le gars commençait à le suivre, il relève son arme et la braque soudainement vers moi avant de tirer.

_Bam !_

Un cri de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je tombe à terre en tenant fortement mon épaule. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe, j'entends juste beaucoup de bruits, du monde qui entre dans la pièce avant de sentir la présence rassurante de Quinn.

\- **Oh mon dieu, San'… ** S'exclame telle avant d'attraper mon autre main. **Appeler une ambulance !**

Je devine à sa voix que son visage est baigné de larme mais je ne peux faire aucun mouvement pour la rassurer, complètement paralysé de douleur.  
Je sens un liquide coulé à flot entre mes doigts et je ne peux retenir mon souffle saccadé de souffrance et peur. Quinn me prend le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras en murmurant quelque chose, mais je n'entends plus rien et me laisser aller dans son étreinte apaisante.

* * *

Mes yeux se referment directement à cause de la trop forte luminosité, j'entends un bruit répétitif sur ma droite et une légère gêne au niveau du poignet gauche. Je sens quelque chose dans ma main droite puis de douces caresses, la main de Quinn.

\- **Santana, c'est moi… **

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour tomber sur le visage si parfait de ma blonde, elle m'adresse un sourire avant de caresser doucement mes cheveux.

\- **Comment tu te sens ? **Me demande telle en m'observant avec attention.

\- **Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'avoir hiberné pendant dix ans, ma tête me fait mal et j'ai un peu mal à l'épaule. **

**\- Ils ont du t'opérer pour retirer la balle, heureusement elle n'a fait aucuns dégâts et tu pourras rebouger le bras sans devoir passer par de la rééducation. **Reprend-elle en passant ses doigts de mes cheveux à mon visage.

\- **Ok, tant mieux. **Dis-je en fermant les yeux en profitant du bien-être provoquer par ses caresses qui soulage quelque peu mon mal de crâne.

Je libère ma main de la sienne pour palper mon épaule recouverte d'un bandage, la douleur est largement supportable, cela est sans doute dû aux nombreux produits injectés via mon cathéter.  
La tête de Quinn s'appuie doucement contre la mienne alors que ma main vient trouver directement place sur sa joue.

\- **Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… **Me murmure-elle en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

\- **Je suis désolé. **

\- **Tu n'as aucunes raisons de l'être. **Me répond telle avec un fin rire.

Je l'éloigne doucement de moi avant de l'embrasse tendrement, savourant le goût si agréable de ses lèvres. Je recule légèrement mon visage pour ne le laisser qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- **Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? **Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- **Honnêtement, oui, en plus ça faisait une fin héroïque, cool non ? **Me répond telle alors qu'une étincelle de malice brille dans son regard.

**\- Hum… Ouais, pas mal ! **Répliqué-je en l'attirant contre moi pour un autre baiser.

La nuit est déjà tombé depuis quelques heures et la pièce est plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière du couloir l'illumine légèrement. Les doigts de Quinn caressent doucement mon bras alors que mes yeux observent chaque détail de son visage, en particulier ses cernes qui lui donnent une vraiment mauvaise mine.

\- **Tu devrais dormir un peu. **Dis-je d'une vois légèrement rauque.

\- **Non, c'est bon, et puis je veux rester avec toi. **Me répond telle avec un sourire.

\- **Tu as toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse, tu sais ? Aller viens. **Répliqué-je en lui faisant une place sur le lit.

Elle se déchausse avant de grimper et de me prendre doucement dans ses bras, sa tête se posant d'elle-même sur le haut de mon crâne. Je caresse à mon tour son bras qui entoure ma taille, heureuse de pouvoir la sentir contre moi.

\- **Tu sais, je ne le pensais pas quand je disais que notre relation ne devait pas exister, je me suis juste emballée et tu sais comme les mots m'échappent quand je m'énerve. **Murmuré-je en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Un petit silence de quelques secondes s'installe où mon seul souhait serait de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête blonde.

\- **Je t'aime. **Me déclare telle soudainement alors que sa voix déraille à la fin de sa phrase.

Ma main cesse d'elle-même de caresser son bras alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Son bras se resserre un peu plus autours de ma taille.

\- **Si tu savais comme je t'aime, c'est indescriptible ce que tu me fais ressentir. **Me murmure telle d'une voix teinté d'émotions.

Je me redresse légèrement et l'attire face à moi de sorte à voir son visage, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de ce-dernier.

\- **Je t'aime aussi Quinn, plus que tu ne le penses. **

Son regard se met soudainement à briller tant dit que j'approche doucement mon visage du sien avant de sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser divin.  
Nous reprenons place dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

_Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime._

* * *

_Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster le plus rapidement possible le prochain chapitre, pendant ce temps, lâcher vous sur le bouton review et "don d'argent"._

_Tchao !_

_Mikii'_


	9. Merry Christmas !

_Bonjour ! _

_Avant de râler de mon retard, noté que je viens vous remonter le moral pour la rentrée !_  
_Et pour le retard, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé, je pensais écrire des millions de chapitres voir même boucler cette fanfic pendant les vacances, et je me retrouve qu'avec un seul chapitre... Sa craint. Pourtant, j'ai ouvert ce chapitre tous les soirs, mais j'arrivais rien à écrire, c'était affreux._  
_Walking Dead m'a coupé l'envie d'écrire, mais Pretty Little Liars m'a aidé à reprendre, ça paraît fou, mais c'est vrai, haha._

_Bon, je réponds à vos adorables reviews tout en remerciant les favorites et followers ! _

_Pettitteluciole :__ Ravie de voir que cela te fait tant plaisir de lire la suite ! L'altercation à lieu en début d'année avec des nouveaux secondes. Merci pour tes compliments ! _

_Lyl04 :__ Tu es vraiment passée par toutes ses émotions ? Wouah, c'est mon objectif quand j'écris, alors c'est vraiment cool si tu as ressentis tout ça ! _

_Covergirl06 : Merci, voilà la suite !_

_LiveAllYourDreams : Merci merci, la suite juste en dessous._

_Meg1287 : Merciiiiiii, la chapitre suivant est enfin là !_

_Charlie89 : Haha, désolé de t'avoir voler quelques minutes de sommeil. "A très vite"... J'ai mis deux mois ! C'est toujours mieux que trois, hein. _

_P'tit Griffon : Haha, non, tu n'as pas rater ta vie... Vu que tu as découvert ma fanfic ensuite ! J'ai un humour particulier parfois, hein. Merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est adorable !  
_

_WeedNa : __Ha__aa__a c'est pas faux ça. Mais faut surtout pas chercher ce genre d'erreurs avec moi, tu en trouverais pleins haha. Merci !_

_Totoche77__ : Plaisir partagé ! Franchement, j'ai pensé à laisser tomber cette fanfic, c'est pas faux, mais au combien même je le ferais, j'écrirais un épilogue avant de tout laisser tomber. Merci merci ! J'attends toujours ton argent, hein..._

_NayaFansFR__ : Merci, j'ai déjà pensé à laisser cette fanfic, mais même si je le ferais, je rédigerais un épilogue avant de l'arrêter complètement. Oui, j'adore les dramas, même si des fois j'ai l'impression d'écrire des trucs vraiment fleur bleu. Je peux répondre à ta première question part le fameux " *rire* " ? Il faut pas chercher ce genre d'erreurs avec moi, sinon tu vas en trouver pleins... J'avoue que je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux avec les écoles de San' et Q... Mon histoire ira bien au delà de leurs années lycée ! Je compte faire toute leur vie (on peut dire que dans 15ans, cette fanfic sera terminée, haha). Je les prends pas du tout comme des reproches, au contraire ! C'est agréable de voir que tu t'intéresses ainsi. _

_TheFunnySanny : Hahaha, je ne t'en veux pas ! Merci merci, et oui, Quinnie et S sont trop mignonnes ensemble je trouve. La suite est juste là !_

* * *

Quinn a tout essayé pour tenter de chasser ses maudites pensées qui la ramène inlassablement vers sa jolie brune. Elle a prit une douche, dormis un peu, écris quelques passages de leur vie, fumer une cigarette, parler avec Puck; mais rien n'y fait, elle veut Santana, juste entendre sa voix ou lire un message... Mais si écrire un message anéantissait leur chance de redonner une stabilité a leur couple ? Un petit soupirement franchit les lèvres de Quinn avant qu'elle ne cède et attrape son téléphone, un fin sourire s'empare de ses lèvres en voyant le magnifique visage de sa femme en photo de contact. Elle clique sur les messages et lui envois un simple cœur, car après tout, ce n'est pas un message contenant des mots, donc techniquement, elles n'ont pas parlées.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Quinn en sentant son téléphone vibrer quelques secondes après, elle ouvre le message de Santana pour voir un smiley en forme de lèvres qui donne un baiser.  
Il s'en suit alors une longue conversation de smileys sans échanger le moindre mot, mais qui parvient néanmoins à apaiser quelque peu le manque que ressentent les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

_15 Décembre 2011_

Le portable de Q avait sonné en plein milieu d'après-midi alors qu'on était toutes les deux allongées sur le canapé a regarder un film, à la tête qu'elle avait fait en voyant le correspondant, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas a quelqu'un à qui elle voulait parler.  
Pourtant, on se retrouve en voiture pour aller à un rendez-vous dans un café, et Quinn est dans un état de stresse indescriptible. Je caresse doucement sa cuisse dans le but de l'apaiser quelque peu.

**\- Calme toi, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, ok ? **La rassuré-je d'une voix douce.

**\- Et si elle m'annonce qu'elle ne veut plus jamais me voir ? **Me répond telle en appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

**\- Quinn, c'est ta mère, c'est impossible qu'elle ne veuille plus te voir.**

**\- Hum...**

Sa lèvre se retrouve entre ses dents et je comprends aisément que je n'ai pas réussis a la convaincre.  
Les choses ont bien changées depuis la fusillade au Lycée, mes parents ont décidés de freiner leur carrière et de passer plus de temps à la maison, ce qui n'a pas empêché Quinn de rester vivre chez nous. Mes parents se sont rapidement habitués à ma petite-amie, la trouvant très polis et agréable.  
On a d'ailleurs décidés de passer Noël avec ma famille ce qui permettra à Q de découvrir enfin la joie de cette fête sans être oppressée par les exigences de son père.  
Quinn se gare sur le parking et coupe le moteur avant de m'adresser un regard paniqué, je me penche vers elle et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis caresse doucement sa joue.

**\- Tout va bien se passer bébé. **Dis-je avec un sourire confiant.

Elle hoche de la tête avant qu'on ne sorte de la voiture. J'attrape sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de la brasserie. Sa mère lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui parler, sans pour autant lui dire sur quoi. Son père ? Son homosexualité ? Notre couple ? Son absence ? On le saura dans quelques minutes.  
J'ouvre la porte et laisse entrée Quinn avant d'observer la salle afin de trouver Judy, que je remarque au fond de la pièce, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Je presse la main de ma blonde et lui indique la table d'un signe de tête.  
Judy nous remarque rapidement quand on n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et se lève pour nous saluer, nous révélant le côté droit de son visage remplit de bleus. Je sens Quinn s'arrêter soudainement alors que sa main tremble légèrement.

**\- Oh mon dieu, maman...** Murmure telle d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

Elle se jette dans ses bras et lui offre une forte étreinte. On s'assoit autours de la table et la main de Quinn attrape directement la mienne.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolée, **lâche soudainement Judith.** Mes excuses te sont aussi adressées, Santana, **m'avoua telle en m'adressant un regard.** Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Russell te frapper et vouloir détruire votre couple, mais plutôt divorcée et être à tes côtés. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir, Quinn, je ne veux pas qu'on reste en froid comme ça. J'ai quitté Russell depuis trois semaines et le divorce est en cours. **

Les larmes ont prit possession de ses joues depuis le milieu de son récit, l'autre main de Quinn s'était alors retrouvée dans la sienne.

**\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, pas vrai ?** Cracha Quinn avec une certaine animosité.

Judy acquiesce et passe une main distraite sur son visage.

**\- Il n'a pas apprécié que je le quitte, alors il me la fait comprendre à sa manière.** Répond telle avec un sourire amer.

**\- Cet homme est vraiment dégueulasse.** M'enflammé-je en serrant fortement la mâchoire, le souvenir du visage tuméfié de Quinn encore en tête.

**\- Il ne nous fera plus aucun mal car il est derrière les barreaux pour violences conjugales et coups et blessures volontaires sur mineur.**

**\- Tant mieux, **laisse échapper Quinn avec un soupir de soulagement. **Du va garder la maison ? **

**\- Non, je pourrais, mais je préfère… Changer d'endroit, tu comprends ? **

**\- Oui, c'est normal, et ça ne peut te faire que tu bien te t'éloignes de… Ses souvenirs et cette ancienne vie. Tu vas habiter où, alors ? **

\- **Quelques rues plus loin. **Lui répond Judy avec un vague signe de main.

**\- Au faite, j'ai prévue de passer les fêtes avec Santana et sa famille, et c'est impensable que tu restes seule, alors tu pourras passer Noël avec nous ?** Demande ma petite-amie en m'adressant un regard pour avoir mon consentement.

**\- Mes parents n'y verront aucuns inconvénients, au contraire.** Dis-je avec un sourire.

**\- J'accepterais avec plaisir**, nous répond telle alors qu'un sourire illumine son visage.

Elle questionne ensuite Quinn sur ses études, portant aussi un intérêt au mienne, ainsi qu'à notre couple.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_16 Décembre 2011_

J'ouvris les yeux en gémissant de mécontentement suite au coup que je venais de recevoir dans les côtes, je me tourne vers Santana pour la voir endormis en murmurant un « arrête » d'une voix tremblante. Je comprends rapidement qu'elle fait un cauchemar, je pose doucement ma main sur son ventre avant de lui prodiguer quelques caresses, mon autre main prend place dans ses cheveux tandis que je lui murmure des paroles rassurantes. Le côté rassurant ne semble pas fonctionner puisqu'elle se redresse soudainement, le souffle court et en observant la chambre d'un air perdu, jusqu'à ce que son visage se tourne brusquement vers moi. Son visage se détend quelque peu et l'inquiétude quitte doucement son visage. Je passe ma main dans son dos en me redressant à mon tour.

**\- Tu rêvais de quoi ? **Murmuré-je en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

\- **La fusillade. Tu… Il voulait te tuer, il avait braqué son arme sur toi et allait appuyer sur la gâchette, juste devant mes yeux**, gémit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard est fixé sur un point imaginaire et ses yeux se remplissent progressivement de larmes. J'attrape ses épaules avant de la plaquer doucement contre moi, sa tête se cale au creux de mon cou et je sens les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux ainsi que son dos.

\- **Je suis là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, d'accord ? On ne reverra plus jamais ce type. **

Elle hoche doucement de la tête avant de se redresser et de plaquer délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

\- **J'ai peur de te perdre, à chaque instant… **Me dit-elle d'une voix cassée et pleine d'émotions.

\- **Hey, regarde moi**, dis-je en attrapant son visage qu'elle avait baissé, **jamais tu ne me perdras, je te le **promets, repris-je en scellant mes lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

_23 Décembre 2011_

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que de douces mains se posent sur mes yeux.

**\- Devine qui c'est… **Murmure sensuellement une voix à mon oreille.

Un frisson indescriptible attrape tout mon corps et me coupe momentanément le souffle, vite retrouvé lorsqu'une vague de désir me submerge. J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont décuplés, je sens ses cheveux chatouillés délicieusement mon cou, son souffle chaud qui caresse délicatement le côté mon visage, sa peau chaude contre la mienne, son corps aux courbes si parfaites collées contre moi.

\- **J'en ai aucune idée… **Soufflé-je d'une voix rauque que je ne me connaissais pas.

**\- Je suis sûr que tu vas deviner après ça**, me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de malice en se déplaçant devant moi, ses mains toujours sur mes yeux.

Son corps se colle de nouveau contre moi avant que ses lèvres ne se posent délicatement sur les miennes, me faisant perdre à ce moment toute raison. Mes bras se glissent autours de sa taille et la colle un peu plus contre moi, ses mains cessent de me cacher les yeux pour venir s'enrouler autours de ma nuque. Ce n'est plus des papillons dans mon estomac, mais un feu d'artifices. Le vent s'engouffre dans nos vêtements, m'envoyant un peu plus son odeur sucrée et tellement agréable. Sa langue passe sensuellement sur ma lèvre inférieure, et je ne tiens quelques secondes avant de laisser nos langues se lancer dans une danse endiablée. Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux avant de les agrippés, je ne peux retenir la mienne de se frayer un chemin sous ses différents vêtements pour pouvoir caresser sa peau si douce.

Par manque d'oxygène, on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre, son souffle aussi saccadé le mien m'arrache un sourire en coin.

\- **Prise au piège par son propre jeu, miss Lopez ? **L'interrogé-je en levant un sourcil.

Son regard se vrille dans le mien, ainsi que tout le désir qui y brille.

\- **Qui te dit que mon jeu s'arrête là ? **Me répond telle en conservant son petit sourire narquois.

Mon souffle se bloque une nouvelle fois quand ses lèvres prennent d'assaut mon cou, y déposant des baisers humides et excitant au possible. Elle remonte doucement sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, puis de ma joue avant d'atteindre la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- **Si ta famille ne nous attendait pas à la maison, je te ferais l'amour sur cette plage déserte**, lui dis-je en attrapant son visage avant de l'embrasser.

Un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'elle caresse ma joue.

\- **On garde ça pour la Saint-Valentin, bébé. **

**\- Dans deux mois ? C'est beaucoup trop long**, retoqué-je avec une moue boudeuse.

\- **Je veux que les choses soient parfaites, on n'a qu'une seule première fois avec la bonne personne. Alors je veux que ma première fois avec la femme dont je suis follement amoureuse se passe d'une façon idyllique et incroyable**, répond Santana en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

**\- T'es parfaite… **Dis-je en passant mes bras autours de son cou avant de l'étreindre.

\- **Je sais, c'est ma principale qualité**, plaisanta telle en rigolant.

\- **Et la modestie, hein ? **Répondis-je en la relâchant.

**\- Tout à fait ! Allez, cessons d'énumérer mes nombreuses qualités et rentrons, il commence un peu à cailler dehors.**

Elle entrelace nos doigts et m'entraîne à sa suite.  
Cela fait cinq jours qu'on est arrivés à Porto Rico, le temps est agréable, pas des températures trop basse n'y de neige. J'ai rencontré toute sa famille, je connaissais déjà Maribel, Alma ainsi que son père, Fédérico, mais pour les fêtes de Noël ils ont invités frère de Maribel ainsi que les enfants. C'est pour cette raison qu'on se retrouve à environ une dizaine dans la maison.  
Maribel a un frère, Carlos, qui a deux enfants, Alvaro qui a 23ans, et Daniela qui a 28ans et trois enfants, Alba, Ana et Tomas âgés de 6mois à 7ans ainsi qu'un mari, Marc.  
Autant vous dire qu'il y a souvent de l'ambiance à la maison, mais heureusement, avec Santana, nous avons la chambre au dernier étage et donc assez calme.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

_24 Décembre 2011_

\- **Quiiiiiiiiiiin ! **S'exclame la petite brune de trois ans qui se met à courir vers ma blonde.

\- **Anaaaaaaaaa ! **Reprend Quinn en souriant et en attrapant Ana dans ses bras.

Ana s'est toute suite bien entendue avec Quinn, elle ne cesse de lui demander des câlins ou de jouer avec elle. Elles sont adorables toutes les deux, Quinn à un réel sens maternel quand elle s'occupe d'Ana. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas surprise si elle m'avouait vouloir un enfant.

\- **Sana ! **S'exclame de nouveau la petite voix enfantine de ma cousine.

\- **Oui, Ana ? **

\- **'iens ! **

Je comprends rapidement sa demande en voyant ses petites mains se tendre vers moi, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours dans les bras de Quinn.

\- **Quiiinn c'est ton amoueuse ? **Me demande d'elle, ses grands yeux curieux braqués sur moi.

\- **Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- Paceque tu l'aimes ? **

Sa voix teintée d'innocence ne peux que m'arracher un sourire.

\- **Evidement**, dis-je en encrant mon regard dans celui de Quinn.

\- **Moi aussi j'ai un amoueux ! **Nous dit-elle fièrement.

\- **A ton âge ? **L'interroge Quinn en souriant.

\- **Oui ! **Répond telle avec un grand sourire.

\- **Mais t'es encore qu'un bébé ! **Plaisanté-je en lui serrant doucement la joue.

\- **Nooon ! **S'exclame telle avec un air boudeur qui m'arrache un fous rire.

Quinn se voit dans l'obligation de la reposer à terre quand Ana est appelée par sa mère. Un regard à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est l'heure d'aller se changer pour fête dignement se réveillon de Noël.

\- **On va se changer ? **Demandé-je à Quinn.

\- **Je te suis ! **

J'aide Quinn à attacher sa robe, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts courir le long de sa nuque.

\- **Tu veux des enfants ? **Lâché-je soudainement.

Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, je la sens se tendre sous mes doigts.

**\- Dans quelques années, pourquoi pas. **Me répond telle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- **Pourquoi tu es tendue comme ça ? **Murmuré-je en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

\- **Il y a un… Truc… Dont je ne t'ai pas parlé… **

Sa voix est basse et tremble légèrement quand elle me dit ça, tandis que son regard est braqué sur la fenêtre. L'inquiétude me gagnant, je la retourne dans mes bras pour avoir son visage face au mien.

\- **Tu peux tous me dire, bébé**, dis-je en attrapant ses deux mains dans les miennes.

\- **Viens, on va s'asseoir**, elle m'attire donc avec elle sur le lit, gardant nos mains liées avant de reprendre, **quand on était en Seconde, tu sortais avec Brittany, et je sortais avec Finn quand il y a eu cette soirée, tu te rappelles ?**

**\- Celle où on étaient tous bourrés ?**

**\- Exactement, celle-ci. Et bien, je suis montée à l'étage pour trouver Finn et mettre fin à ma relation avec lui, mais je l'ai trouvé avec Berry dans une chambre.**

**\- Oh l'enculé**, craché-je malgré moi alors que ses mains se serre autours des miennes.

**\- Je suis donc partis dans une autre chambre pour juste pleurer mais il y avait Puck… Il a essayé de me consoler mais il était autant bourré que moi… Alors il m'a dit que le sexe était une bonne solution pour oublié tout ça… **Sa voix se casse soudainement et ma mâchoire se contracte brutalement en devinant la suite. **On ne peut pas réellement qualifier ça de viol, car j'étais dans un sens consentante, même si je ne me rappelle de quasiment rien. **

**\- Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré**, m'emporté-je en me levant brusquement du lit.

\- **Attends, j'ai pas finis alors reste calme… S'il te plait**, me demande telle en m'adressant un regard remplit de larme.

Je me rassois à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir la colère qui me gagne de plus en plus.

\- **J'avais du retard dans mes règles, il ne faut pas avoir fait médecine pour comprendre. J'ai fais un test de grossesse qui s'est révélé positif, j'en ai directement parlé à Puck qui m'a dit assumer totalement son rôle de père**, une larme roule doucement le long de sa joue et l'envie d'encastrer mon poing dans la mâchoire de Puck ne cesse d'augmenter. **Mes parents m'ont forcée à avorter, sinon je me retrouvais à la rue, sans rien du tout… Alors j'ai acceptée**, déclare telle soudainement en laissant les sanglots s'emparer d'elle, **j'ai acceptée… Je-Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais juste 16ans… Je pouvais rien faire pour élever cette enfant. **

Je reste bouche-bée devant sa déclaration, comment des parents peuvent-ils posés un ultimatum pareil à leur fille.

**\- J'ai… J'ai tué mon bébé**, avoue telle en appuyant son front contre ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

\- **Quinn, arrête, dit pas des choses comme ça**, lui dis-je en attrapant son visage entre mes mains, **tu n'as pas tué ce bébé, tes parents t-ont forcés d-**

**\- J'aurais du les en empêcher ! **S'emporte telle.

\- **Tu n'avais que 16ans ! **M'exclamé-je fortement, avant de reprendre plus calmement après quelques secondes. **Tu n'avais que 16ans, tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour être confrontée à tout ça, alors ne te sens pas responsable de quoique ce soit. Et puis, c'est la faute de ce débile avec son rat crevé sur la tête que je vais lui faire bouffer en rentrant à Lima**, sifflé-je entre mes dents.

\- **Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant des mois, et tous les jours, il venait me voir pour s'excuser. Quand il me voyait aller au stade, il me suivait et restait à une bonne distance de moi, repoussant tous ceux qui voulait venir me voir. Je l'ai pardonné, et… Je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire ressorte… **

J'acquiesce et me lève avant de m'arrêter devant la fenêtre, observant le vue qui m'est offerte dans l'espoir d'apaiser ma colère.

\- **Dis-moi à quoi tu penses… **Me demande telle en reniflant doucement.

\- **Je n'ai rien vu, pourtant on se voyait tous les jours au Lycée… Mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par ma relation avec Brittany que je ne t'ai prêté aucune attention… **Avoué-je en appuyant mes mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- **Je veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoique ce soit, et puis, on n'était pas très proche à ce moment.**

Je l'entends ce lever avant de sentir son corps se coller derrière moi.

\- **Je voudrais te protéger de tous, tout le temps. Et savoir… Qu'il t'est arrivé ça, me rend juste complètement folle. Je voudrais frapper Puck et ton père, je voudrait les frapper pour qu'ils mal autant que tu as eu mal, pour qu'ils ressentent toute ta douleur**, en devinant qu'elle est prête à me contredire, je reprends la parole, **mais je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. **Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à elle, **mais si tu savais comme c'est dur de savoir qu'on t'a fait du mal… **Murmuré-je d'une voix tremblante.

Une autre larme glisse sur sa joue que je m'empresse d'essuyer avant de caresser doucement son visage.

**\- Tu es devenue ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie**, chuchoté-je en sentant les larmes s'emparées de mes yeux.

Quinn se jette soudainement dans mes bras avant d'éclater en sanglots, laissant libre court à tout ce chagrin qu'elle a si longtemps retenu. Je caresse doucement son dos et ses cheveux, pendant que quelques larmes ont prit d'assaut mes joues.

\- **Je te promets, Quinn Fabray, de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. **

Elle se redresse légèrement, ancrant son regard dans le mien avant de m'embrasser brièvement.

\- **Si tu savais comme je t'aime… **Déclare telle avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

Le repas est commencé depuis quelques heures déjà et chacun est plongé dans différentes conversations pendant qu'Alma, Maribel et Judy prépare la suite du diner. Santana est assise à mes côtés et semble être lancé dans une discussion des plus intéressantes avec Tomas sur les jeux-vidéos. Pour ma part, je parle de mes études avec Alvaro, ce-dernier m'a avoué faire des études de médecine dans la célèbre université John-Hopkins, et qu'il souhaite travailler dans un hôpital dans le sud des Etats-Unis.

**\- Et toi, Quinn, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire après le Lycée ! **S'enquit-il en me souriant.

\- **Et bien, j'envisage de faire une demande d'inscription à Yale mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées précises de métier, peut-être juge ou quelque chose dans ce genre**, expliqué-je en jouant distraitement avec un morceau de pain.

\- **Yale ? C'n'est pas la petite université ça !**

**\- Non, c'est sûr**, dis-je avec un sourire avant de reprendre, **mais je bosse dure pour pouvoir y entrer.**

**\- C'est bien d'avoir de la motivation comme ça. Le droit t'intéresse, alors ? **Me demande t-il avec intérêt.

**\- Oui, j'apprécie de pouvoir défendre et aider des gens, et faire disparaître cette injustice beaucoup trop présente. **

**\- Ca t'irais bien, d'aider les autres, mais pour bosser dans le droit, il faut aussi apprécier la langue de Shakespeare**, ajoute t-il en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

\- **Je préfère largement les mots aux chiffres, avec des mots on peut exprimer plus de choses, des émotions, des histoires, et puis, je trouve que c'est plus chaleureux que la froideur des chiffres**, argumenté-j'en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

\- ** Tu parles à un fan de mathématiques ! ** S'éclaffe t-il en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, **Bon, je vais fumer une clope**, reprend t-il en se levant et en m'adressant un sourire.

\- **A tout à l'heure**, souris-je.

Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant Santana éclater de rire, sa main se glisse inconsciemment sur ma jambe pour attraper la mienne. Je suis complètement accro à son rire et son sourire, et j'adore voir son regard pétillé comme maintenant lorsqu'elle est heureuse. D'ailleurs, elle se tourne vers moi et sa conversation semble finit car Tomas se lève.

\- **Tu passes une bonne soirée ? **Me demande telle en me regardant.

\- **Tout est parfait**, répondis-je sans me défaire de mon sourire.

Santana s'approche de moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser très agréable.

\- **Oh, mademoiselle s'offre le luxe de boire du champagne, hein ? **Se moque telle avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Il faut bien que je compense le manque d'intérêt que tu me portes**, contredis-je.

\- **T'inquiètes pas, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, tu auras toute mon attention**, murmure telle d'une voix très sensuelle.

\- **On peut avancer la date, pas vrai ? **Lui demandé-je avant de plaquer rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre, **s'il te plait… **Quémandé-je avec une petite moue qui l'a fait toujours craqué.

\- **Ne commence pas à me sortir cette tête, Fabray**, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- **Car tu ne peux pas y résister.**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- J'ai tellement de charme en même temps, je les fais toutes tomber à mes pieds ! **Affirmé-je avec un sourire faussement arrogant.

\- **Et après c'est moi que tu te traites de modeste, hein ? Et puis, n'envisage plus de parler de les faire toutes tomber à tes pieds, sinon on n'avance pas la date de la Saint-Valentin**, me répond telle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Tu en as autant envie que moi**, précisé-j'en arquant un sourcil.

\- **C'est possible, oui**, murmura telle avant de m'embrasser.

Le bruit de carillon sonnant les minuits nous rappelle instantanément à tous que c'est Noël, et que donc…

\- **Les cadeauuuuuuuux !** Se mettent à crier les enfants et… Santana.

Ils se mettent à courir en continuant de crier, improvisant en même temps une sorte de danse (dont Santana est la meneuse).  
Rapidement, les cadeaux sont apportés et donnés aux petits pour leur grand plaisir, puis pour nous aussi, et chacun ouvre son cadeau.  
Santana m'attrape par les hanches et me fait m'assoir sur ses genoux avant de me pendre un paquet.

\- **Joyeux Noël, Bébé**, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

\- **Merci**, répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

\- **Ouvre-le, avant ! **Râle telle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je déchire donc le papier cadeau où est représenté différents personnages de Disney pour découvrir en dessous une boite en carton que je m'empresse d'ouvrir, pour y trouver un magnifique appareil photo polaroïd vintage.

\- **Il est magnifique**, murmuré-je en caressant la paroi lisse, **merci ! **Repris-je en l'embrassant.

Je tends ensuite les bras et essaie tant bien que mal de cadrer avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui fait crépiter le flash et nous aveugle quelques secondes, la photo s'échappe doucement de l'appareil et libère un portrait adorable de nous deux.  
J'attrape ensuite le paquet que j'avais laissé sur la table et le tends à ma brune, qui l'attrape avec un sourire, elle déchire à son tour le papier pour révélé une boite de forme rectangulaire et plutôt plate, elle l'observe de longues secondes et je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée que ça ne lui plaise pas. Mais l'immense sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage m'indique le contraire

\- **Un saut en parachute ? **Me questionne telle pour être sûr, son regard pétillant de joie.

\- **Oui, j'espère que t'aimes… **Dis-je en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- **Si j'aime ? Depuis que je suis née je veux faire un saut en parachute ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un cadeau mieux ! **S'exclame telle en me prenant dans ses bras avant de m'offrir un baiser renversant.

* * *

_31 Décembre 2011_

\- **Elle est où, Santana ? **Demandé-je regardant autours de moi dans l'espoir de la voir.

\- **Elle est partit achetée des décorations pour ce soir**, me répond Alvaro en levant les yeux au ciel, **ça ne fait que deux heures qu'elle est partit, tu sais ! **

**\- Et alors ? J'ai envie de la voir**, m'exclamé-je avec une moue boudeuse.

\- **Mais elle va revenir, ta dulcinée ! Aller, viens m'aider à préparer le repas, ça va t'occuper**, me dit-il en m'attrapant part les épaules avant de m'entraîner dans la cuisine.

**\- Bonne Année ! **S'exclame tout le monde avec des cris de joie et des tintements de verres.

\- **Bonne année, mon amour**, me dit Santana avec ce sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

\- **A toi aussi**, répondis-je en faisant claquer mon verre contre le sien.

On boit chacune une gorgée de notre verre avant que j'approche mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ma langue ne met pas beaucoup de temps avant de rencontrer la sienne, faisant monter un peu plus la température. Après quelques minutes, Santana se recule légèrement, laissant nos lèvres collées.

\- **Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi**, m'annonce telle avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

Elle dépose nos verres sur une table avant d'attraper ma main et de sortir de la maison où nous attends une moto. Santana s'en approche, attrape un casque et s'approche de moi, elle fait glisser mes mèches de cheveux derrières mes oreilles avant de me mettre le casque de moto.

\- **Où est-ce qu'on va ? **M'enquis-je en la regardant enfilé son casque.

\- **C'est une surprise, bébé**, me répond telle avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

\- **Une surprise qui va mal finir si tu continues à être si sexy**, déclaré-je en la reluquant.

Son rire cristallin s'empare du silence pour résonner délicieusement à mes oreilles, elle monte sur la moto avant de me faire signe de faire de-même.

\- **Monte au lieu de me draguer**.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'asseoir derrière, enroulant mes bras autours de sa taille sans pouvoir empêcher ma main de se glisser sous son t-shirt pour rencontrer sa peau si douce et chaude, et surtout ses abdos.  
Santana démarre la moto et s'élance sur la route.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle s'arrête devant un immeuble très classe puis entre la moto dans un garage, on quitte chacune nos casques qu'on laisse dans la pièce. Santana attrape ma main et nous fait ressortir du sous-sol, on monte dans l'ascenseur et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser glisser mon regard sur son corps si parfait, surtout cette veste en cuir qui la rend carrément sexy.

\- **Je vois que mademoiselle Fabray n'est plus si coincée qu'avant, je devrais te faire boire plus souvent de l'alcool**, déclare telle en rigolant.

J'allais m'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais l'ascenseur en à décidé autrement car les portes s'ouvrent au même moment, d'ailleurs Santana en profite pour s'échapper et s'arrêter devant l'appartement 116.

\- **Il faut que je te cache les yeux ! **Déclare telle soudainement en souriant.

Elle déverrouille la porte, se glisse derrière moi et plaque ses mains sur mes yeux avant de me faire pénétrer dans l'appartement, elle me guide dans une pièce puis s'arrête.

\- **La Saint-Valentin est arrivé quelques jours en avance… **M'annonce telle en enlevant sa main de mes yeux.

J'ouvre les mains et reste stupéfaite de ce que je découvre, la pièce est grande et fait office de salon ainsi que de chambre, de grande fenêtres nous laisse apercevoir les lumières de Porto Rico ainsi que les flocons de neiges qui s'écrasent contre les carreaux, la cheminée crépite doucement et apporte instantanément de la chaleur. Le canapé à été installé devant cette-dernière, et une bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux verres sont positionnés sur une table. Le lit nous attend contre le mur, au fond de la pièce. D'ailleurs, l'éclairage ne se consiste que du feu et une ou deux bougies, ce qui rend le moment encore plus magique. Santana s'approche d'une chaine hi-fi et lance et une musique avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- **Sa te plait ? **Me demande telle en m'observant avec attention.

\- **C'est parfait**, murmuré-je sans pouvoir détacher mon regard d'elle, **mais c'est l'appartement de qui ?**

**\- Alvaro, il me l'a prêté pour la nuit**, répond telle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je m'approche de Santana et attrape doucement son visage entre mes mains, caressant sa joue avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, elle passe ses mains autours de ma taille et me fait reculer lentement. Je lui retire sa veste en cuire et la jette un peu plus loin, la mienne suis rapidement le mouvement.  
Mes genoux percutent le bord du lit et me fait perdre l'équilibre, je me retrouve donc allongée sur le matelas, Santana au dessus de moi.  
J'ai envie d'elle, mais j'ai peur, peur de la décevoir, de ne pas être assez bien à ses yeux, peur de ma première fois… Elle a dû ressentir mon angoisse car ses sourcils se froncent et elle m'observe attentivement.

\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe, bébé ? **M'interroge telle en caressant doucement ma joue.

\- **C'est… Ma première fois… Je me rappelle plus avec Puck… **Déclaré-je sans oser la regarder.

\- **Mais, et avec ce mec en boite ?**

**\- J'ai mentis, je voulais… Juste pas que tu comprennes que c'est ma première fois, et que tu trouves ça… Nul**, répondis-je avec une petite grimace.

\- **Quinn, regardes-moi**¸ me demande telle d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, j'ancre mon regard dans le sien pour y découvrir une sincérité déconcertante, **jamais je ne te trouverais nulle. Et saches que je suis vraiment heureuse d'être la première personne avec qui tu couches et je ferais tout pour que cela se passe comme dans un rêve. Mais, est ce que tu es prêtes à le faire ? Je suis prête à attendre si ce n'est pas le cas**, explique telle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je ne peux retenir les larmes de me monter aux yeux, cette fille est vraiment une incarnation de la perfection.

\- **Je veux le faire avec toi**, soufflé-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Sa main se glisse lentement sous mon t-shirt, caressant doucement ma peau tout en continuant de m'embrasser. En sentant sa peau contre la mienne, mon désir reprend vite le terrain et le baiser devient plus fougueux. Je lui retire son t-shirt et elle fait de-même avec le mien. Ses lèvres descendent le long de ma mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à mon cou, me faisant gémir. Je détache le bouton de son jean et lui retire rapidement, j'enlève au passage le mien.

Santana se remet au dessus de moi, ses avant-bras se retrouvent autours ma tête et son corps appuyé sur le mien, seuls nos sous-vêtements nous sépare. J'attrape doucement son visage et l'embrasse tendrement. Sans rompre le baiser, elle s'appuie sur un coude et glisse sa main sous mon dos avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, sa main tient le tissu mais ne le retire pas.

\- **On peut encore arrêter, si tu veux**, murmure telle contre mes lèvres.

\- **Non**, lâché-je rapidement, lui arrachant un rire

\- **C'est demandé avec tellement d'empressement… **Répond telle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un baiser qui me fait perdre la raison, je ne me rends compte qu'elle m'a retiré mon soutien-gorge que quand sa main se pose sur ma poitrine avant de la caresser délicatement, m'arrachant un gémissement que je ne peux retenir. Sa bouche remplace sa main, inconsciemment je soulève mon bassin qui se plaque contre celui de Santana, lui faisant perdre momentanément le souffle. Ses lèvres descendent encore pour se retrouver sur mon ventre, déposant de délicats baiser, elle continue de descendre jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur de mes cuisses qu'elle embrasse lentement, me rendant folle petit à petit. Mon dos se cambre soudainement quand elle trouve un endroit sensible à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ce qui l'a fait sourire. Elle se redresse avant de m'embrasser tendrement tandis que sa main vient se poser sur mon sexe, par-dessus ma culotte, m'arrachant un gémissement beaucoup plus sonore que les autres.

\- **Santana… **murmuré-je en agrippant ses cheveux.

\- **Tu veux que je passe à la vitesse supérieure ?**

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête alors qu'elle retire le seul sous-vêtement qui me reste, ses doigts reprennent leur activité, caressant lentement mon clitoris tandis que ses lèvres s'emparent de ma poitrine.

\- **Santana**, soufflé-je d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque.

\- **Hum ?**

Sans même la voir, je peux deviner son sourire.

\- **S'il te plaît… **Murmuré-je.

Ses doigts me pénètrent soudainement, ma tête se penche d'elle-même en arrière alors que je fais rouler mon bassin contre elle. Santana accélère rapidement le rythme, et il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour lâcher un cri sous les vagues de plaisirs dévastateurs qu'elle me provoque.  
Mon corps retombe mollement sur le matelas et un sourire béat se colle sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit se trouve sur un petit nuage de bien-être.  
Je sens le corps de Santana se coller contre moi et sa main caresser mon ventre, j'ouvre les yeux pour la voir me regarder avec un sourire attendris.

\- **Tu es magnifique**, me dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**\- Tu l'es encore plus**, répondis-je en l'embrassant et en attrapant ses hanches avant de la plaquer doucement contre le lit, **à moi de te faire crier, bébé.**

* * *

_Comme indication pour le prochain chapitre, je vous donne juste son titre : **Because We Are Young.**_

_Aller, à l'année prochaine ! _

Mikii'


	10. Because We Are Young !

_Boooooonjouuuuur ! (Comment ça, vous m'avez oublier ?!)_

_Mon retard peut-il être excusé si je vous dis que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ? (Bon ok, il y a quelques chansons, mais bon...)  
__J'espère que vous serez encore présent pour lire cette fanfic !_

covergirls06 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

LiveAllYourDreams : Merci beaucoup, j'avoue avoir pensé à arrêter cette fanfic, mais ne plus écrire toutes ces scènes avec Quinn et Santana, c'est impossible.

TheFunnySanny : Merci merci merci, je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira.

p'tit griffon : Merci, la suite est juste ici (enfin !).

Totoche77 : Merci, et oui, elles sont encore complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuses l'une de l'autre, oui !

Weedna : Oh merci, c'est adorable !

Charlie89 : Je n'ai pas réussi à m'améliorer concernant le délais, hein... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

Doudoune : Oui, j'avais quelque peu (malheureusement) cesser d'écriture à cause d'une (énorme) panne d'inspiration, mais je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapiiiitre !

* * *

**Because We Are Young**

_10 Septembre 2012 :_

Point de vue Santana :

\- **On entend partout que nos années Lycée, on s'en souvient toute notre vie, quelles restent gravées à jamais en nous, alors que je veux que ce soit notre cas aussi, et en plus, on a la chance d'être tous réunis cette année ! Je peux vous dire qu'on va juste s'é-cla-ter ! **S'exclame Puck en levant son verre avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous sommes tous levés en regroupant nos verres en l'air avant de lâcher un cri de joie. Puck avale son verre d'une traite avant de se placer derrière les platines et de lancer la musique. Le jeune iroquois a réuni tout le Glee Club chez lui, pendant que ses parents sont en voyage d'affaires, afin de célébrer cette année mémorable qui s'annonce.

* * *

\- **Pim ! **S'exclame Puck.

\- **Pam ! **Reprend Tina en rigolant.

\- **Poum ! **Enchaine Mercedes en désignant Artie du doigt.

Ce dernier met quelques secondes avant de réagir, ce qui lui vaut de boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- **Pim, **dit tranquillement le jeune garçon en fauteuil, un sourire dessiner sur son visage traduisant en ébriété.

\- **Pam ! **S'exclame Quinn avec un grand sourire, l'alcool faisant visiblement effet sur elle aussi.

\- **Poum ! **M'écris-je en pointant Sam.

* * *

J'attrape la main de Quinn et l'entraîne danser avec les autres membres du Glee. Mon bras se glisse autour de sa taille, avant que j'approche mon visage de sa joue pour y déposer un baiser. Rapidement, nos corps se trouvent pour échanger une danse enflammée. Ses bras entourent ma nuque, les miens sont autour de sa taille. Sa bouche est contre mon cou, y déposant de précieux baisers. La quantité plus qu'importante d'alcool ingurgitée, la musique, le peu de lumière aidant beaucoup à cette perte de contrôle. Sa tête se recule légèrement et son regard accroche le mien, un sourire un brin provocateur se dessine sur son visage alors que son regard brille dangereusement. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon estomac se retourner à cette vision-ci parfaite. Ma jolie blonde s'approche doucement puis colle délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est d'abord lent et doux, avant de devenir de plus en plus entreprenant. Je me sens perdre pied de plus en plus, oubliant progressivement ce qui nous entoure. Je ne peux retenir ma main de se glisser lentement sous son t-shirt pour rencontrer sa peau laiteuse et douce. Nos corps continuent de se balancer au rythme de la musique, sans néanmoins se décoller. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, les miennes caressent sa taille. Un frisson s'empare de son corps, la faisant sourire sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Elle les décalant légèrement pour embrasser la commissure de mes lèvres, remontant lentement le long de ma mâchoire avant de les plaquer contre mon oreille.

\- **J'ai envie de toi… Maintenant… **Murmure-t-elle une voix plus que sensuelle.

Elle se recule afin qu'encrer son regard dans le mien tout en mordant de façon très suggestive sa lèvre. Ses pupilles complètement dilatées entourées de cette couleur vert foncé me font totalement perdre le contrôle. Je m'empare donc de sa main et l'entraîne rapidement dans la salle de bains avant de fermer la porte à clé, la noirceur nous emprisonnant entièrement. Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et la plaque brutalement contre le mur avant de l'embrasser, tout en lui retirant sa robe.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux en gémissant, plaquant ma main contre mes yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ce mal de tête. La lumière filtre discrètement à travers les volets, mais suffisamment pour m'arracher littéralement les yeux. Après une dizaine de minutes, ma vue semble s'être adaptée, je me relève donc sur un coude et observe la situation. Quinn est collée contre moi, sa main accrochée à mon t-shirt, essayant de ne pas tomber du canapé. Blaine et Kurt sont collés l'un à l'autre sur le deuxième canapé, dormant à poings fermés. Artie a eu le droit à un petit lit, tandis que Mercedes et Sam sont étroitement couchés dans un même sac de couchage. Rachel est couchée à même le sol, recroquevillée dans une position tout sauf confortable. Tina et Mike sont sur un matelas, et enfin, Puck, Finn et Brittany sont tous les trois allongés sur un matelas une place, dans des positions très amusantes.

Quinn lâche un léger gémissement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou, je passe donc doucement ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Pourquoi on a décidé de boire autant… **Marmonne-t-elle en soupirant.

\- **Cela dit, ça ne t'a pas dérangé lorsqu'on a fini dans la salle de bains.**

Je sens sont sourire s'étirer contre mon cou, me procurant une délicieuse sensation. Ma blonde relève la tête et regarde autours, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques minutes.

\- **Comment Puck, Finn et Brittany ont réussi à passer la nuit sur ce petit matelas ? **Me demande-t-elle en leur adressant un regard interloqué.

\- **J'en ai aucune idée**, dis-je avec un sourire.

Subitement, Brittany s'étire et, malgré son frêle corps, parvient à éjecter Puck et Finn du matelas, les faisant gémir de mécontentement. Echangeant un regard avec Quinn, nous ne pouvons retenir un fou rire qui, naturellement, réveille les autres.

**\- On peut savoir pourquoi vous rigolez comme des dindes ? **Grogne Mercedes avec une mine peu réveillée.

\- **Brittany vient d'éjecter les deux garçons du matelas**, expliqué-je en continuant de rire.

Tous se tournent vers ce petit spectacle pour voir Puck s'asseoir parterre avant de passer une main dans ce qui lui reste de cheveux, justifiant sa position comme étant de la galanterie.

* * *

_31 Octobre 2012 :_

Point de vue général :

\- **Ce soir, c'est Halloweeeeeeen ! **Chantonne Brittany en sautant et en tapant dans ses mains.

\- **J'ai une idée pour nous tous**, avance Santana, **non, on ne se déguisera pas en poisson, Sam, de tout façon, tu n'aurais pas besoin de déguisement, ta bouche suffit**, ironise-t-elle.

\- **Santana**, grogne Mercedes en fronçant des sourcils.

\- **Et après, vous me dites ne pas sortir ensemble, hein… **Indique Santana avec un regard suspicieux.

\- **San', est-ce qu'on se déguisera en licorne comme Taylor Swift ? **Demande Brittany avec un sourire innocent.

\- **C'n'est pas très effrayant comme costume… **Informe Artie.

\- **Mais… Elle était très sexy aussi**, reprend Brittany avec une petite moue.

\- **C'n'était pas vraiment mon idée, Britt'. **

**\- On a qu'à se déguiser en ours ! **S'exclame Puck avec un grand sourire.

\- **En ours ? **Reprend Mike en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Oui ! On aurait carrément l'air classe, et peut-être qu'on pourrait même tourner une vidéo érot-**

**\- Et si on laissait Santana finir, hm ? **L'interrompt Quinn avec un sourire amusé.

\- **Donc ! Je propose qu'on se déguise tous en zombies et qu'Artie nous tiennent comme des prisonniers, comme Michonne dans Walking Dead ! **Expose l'hispanique.

\- **Hm… Ca me plaît plutôt bien**, répond Tina.

\- **Je ne veux pas être un zombie… **Conteste Brittany en croisant les bras.

\- **Tu préfères être quel personnage ? **L'interroge Santana en roulant des yeux, connaissant déjà l'intention de la blonde.

\- **Beth ! **Répond Brittany avec un grand sourire, **avec un révolver et le sabre de Michonne ! J'accompagnerais Artie en vous tenant en laisse.**

**\- Ok**, réplique Santana avec un sourire.

Après quelques heures, un bazar monstre règne dans la pièce, les baffes crachent une musique, la télé passe les épisodes d'Halloween des Simpson, et du maquillage est dispersé dans toute la maison, ainsi que du faux sang et divers morceau de vêtements arrachés. Et bien sûr, tous les membres du Glee Club sont dans une excitation folle. Brittany entre dans la maison après s'être roulée dans la terre pour ressembler le plus fidèlement possible au personnage de cette série de zombie. Son fin débardeur maintenant tâché colle parfaitement à sa peau, Brittany est même allée jusqu'à se faire une petite tresse et porter un collier. Elle range son révolver à l'arrière de son jean, car soit disant que cela est sexy et met son postérieur en valeur, et tiens dans sa main et sabre.

\- **Puck ! Tu ressembles à Daryl ! **Observe la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Effectivement, Puck n'avait visiblement pas envie de ressembler à un zombie non plus et à, comme Brittany, incarner un personnage. Il a donc mis une chemise sans manche, une arbalète sur son épaule et une hache pleine de sang dans l'autre.

\- **Ouaip ! **Déclare le jeune homme en bombant légèrement le torse.

\- **Viens, il faut que tu te roules dans la terre ! **Répond Brittany en attrapant sa main avant de l'emmener dehors.

Santana et Mercedes, ayant assisté à la scène, échangent un regard plus qu'intrigué.

\- **Ces deux-là vont clairement finir ensemble**, déclare l'hispanique.

\- **Jalouse ? **Lui demande Mercedes.

\- **Non, j'ai Quinn maintenant**, répond-elle spontanément, avant de réfléchir quelques secondes pour choisir les bons mots afin d'exprimer sa pensée, **Brittany a été mon premier amour, je ne le renie pas, mais Quinn… C'est tellement plus fort**, son regard se fixe sur celui de son amie, **je sais, je sais que « c'est la bonne ». Je ne me vois avec personne d'autre qu'elle.**

**\- Et bien, je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour,** lui répond l'afro-américaine avec un sourire, **je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, vous allez tellement bien ensemble. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. **

**\- Tout comme toi et Sam, hein ? **Ajoute Santana en haussant un sourcil, provoquant un rougissement à son amie, **aller, on a tous vu votre petit manège et vos petits regards !**

**\- Bon, on s'est embrassés, mais… Je ne sais pas s'il veut qu'on sorte ensemble… **

**\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'il le veut ! **

Leur conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de Quinn, qui attire naturellement toute l'attention de Santana. Ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire Mercedes.

\- **Bordel… **Lança Santana en reluquant sa petite-amie.

\- **Je sais qu'on devait être des zombies, mais Tina m'a proposé d'être aussi un perso', alors j'ai accepté**, explique Quinn avec un petit sourire, satisfaite de l'effet de sa tenue.

Ses cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon désordonné, elle porte un t-shirt lui arrivant au-dessus du nombril avec une chemise sans manches et attaché par un nœud arrivant à la même hauteur que son t-shirt. Ainsi qu'un short avec deux armes accrochées de chaque côté de ses hanches, des mitaines effet cuir et des chaussures montantes.  
Malgré les protestations de Mercedes qui maquillait Santana, cette dernière se lève quand même pour attraper sa petite-amie par la taille, laissant sa main traîner sur son ventre finement musclé.

\- **Je dois avouer que tu es très attirante dans cette tenue**, murmure-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- **Oh ! On arrête ça toute suite ! **S'exclame Mercedes en reculant Santana, **on ne détruit pas le maquillage que j'ai passé tant de temps à faire ! Et en plus, tu as collé du sang sur Quinn, vous êtes vraiment intenables !**

**\- Ok ! **Répond Santana avec un sourire en coin en levant les mains.

\- **Je dois t'avouer que ce maquillage est vraiment très bien réussit, on pourrait croire qu'il est réel, **entame Quinn en observant attentivement sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière semble avoir la mâchoire complètement arrachée, de fausses dents sont apparentes, avec beaucoup de sang, un teint blafard, des yeux cernés. Des vêtements déchirés avec beaucoup de sang.

\- **Bon, j'ai terminé ! Mais ne vous touchez pas, ok ? **Déclare l'Afro-américaine avec un regard insistant, **il ne reste qu'à accrocher cette corde autours du cou de Santana, vous pouvez faire ça sans faire trop de dégât ? **Demande telle avec un soupir, sachant qu'il est impossible de laisser ces deux-là seules.

\- **Oui, **réplique Quinn avec son sourire faussement innocent.

Mercedes quitte donc la pièce en roulant des yeux, ayant déjà conscience de son erreur. Quinn attrape le dite corde et la passe lentement derrière le cou de Santana, avant de faire un léger nœud.

\- **Je te tiendrais en laisse toute la soirée, **affirme la blonde avant de tirer sur la corde pour coller Santana contre elle, et de l'embrasser.

L'hispanique se recule doucement avant d'essuyer le sang qu'elle a mis autour de la bouche de sa petite-amie.

Une fois tous prêts, ils commencent leur défilé dans la rue, ils attirent évidemment tous les regards. Artie est en tête, avec à ses côtés Brittany, Puck et Quinn. Ils tiennent tous par une corde le reste de la bande qui joue à la perfection le jeu des zombies.  
Les maisons du quartier sont toutes décorées de lumières, citrouilles et diverses autres choses effrayantes. Pas mal de gens se promènent dans les rues revêtues de costume, se terrifiant les uns les autres.

Une fois arrivés à la place de la ville, les membres du Glee Club décident de mettre en scène un combat, les quatre personnages contre la horde de zombies. Ce spectacle attire toutes les personnes dehors qui acclament la mise en scène.  
Quinn se retrouve à affronter Santana, Kurt et Tina, elle parvient rapidement à « tuer » les deux derniers, mais éprouve plus de difficultés pour Santana. L'hispanique parvient à la plaquer contre un lampadaire, et n'hésite naturellement pas à mordiller le cou de Quinn, qui n'a soudainement plus du tout envie de se battre. Santana se fait néanmoins abattre par Puck, et adresse un regard amusé à sa petite-amie en tombant. Le jeune iroquois lâche donc un cri de joie après avoir tué tous les zombies, levant son arbalète sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes.

* * *

_27 Novembre 2012 :_

**\- Joyeux Thanksgiving ! **S'exclame Tina en déposant un plat sous les applaudissements de tout le Glee Club, **donc, il y a de la dinde rôtie, des patates douces, de la sauce à la canneberge, une salade de pommes et Cranberry parfumée au citron, de la tarte aux potirons et surtout… Du vin ! **Déclare-t-elle en le montrant fièrement, faisant augmenter les applaudissements.

\- **Tu as engagé un traiteur pour faire tout ça ? **L'interroge Kurt avec un regard observateur.

\- **Non, j'ai fait ça avec Mercedes, Sam et Mike. **

**\- J'adore la dinde ! **S'exclame Puck, brandissant déjà sa fourchette.

\- **Tant que tu me laisses de la tarte, on est ok ! **Adhère Finn.

\- **Ca, c'est moins sûr**, reprend le jeune iroquois avec un sourire.

Les quatre cuisiniers ont donc commencé à servir leurs plats, devant faire face au petit combat entre Puck et Finn.

\- **Non, cette pomme de terre me revient !** S'offusquePuck en fronçant des sourcils.

\- **Pas du tout ! Je l'avais avant ! **Tempère Finn.

Naturellement, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient remarqués la fourchette agile de Brittany qui s'empare rapidement de la dite pomme de terre avant de la manger sans plus de cérémonie.

\- **Brittany ! **Braille les deux garçons tels des enfants.

Puck se lève rapidement et commence à courses Brittany dans toute la maison, suivis de Finn.

\- **Ok, je parie 50$ que Brittany les bat**, lance Santana avec sérieux.

\- **Pareil**, déclare Quinn.

\- **80$ sur Puck, il fait du sport**, contredit Kurt.

\- **40 sur Finn, **ajoute Artie.

\- **Je vous rappelle que Britt' est beaucoup plus agile qu'eux, et qu'elle fait de la danse**, conteste l'hispanique.

Kurt fait une moue déçu, constatant trop tard son erreur de jugement. Néanmoins, ils reprirent leur repas tandis qu'on entendait encore les trois autres continuer leur petite course, d'ailleurs Brittany finit en haut d'une armoire, narguant les garçons.

Après ce repas, chacun trouva place sur le grand canapé d'angle et les trois fauteuils autour de la télé pour la diffusion d'un match de football américain. Quinn est assise en tailleur sur un fauteuil, et Santana avait réussis à s'asseoir sur elle. La blonde entoure la taille de sa petite-amie entre ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque. La brune se retourne en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

_25 Décembre 2012 :_

**\- Avec Finn, on a eu une idée de voyage pour la fin d'année, **déclare Puck,** aller à Los Angeles pendant une semaine, et s'arrêter à Las Vegas quelques jours. **

**\- Et comment on paye ça ? **Lui demande Blaine en fronçant des sourcils.

\- **Et le voyage ? **Ajoute Rachel.

\- **On pourrait chacun se trouver un job et bosser après le Lycée, cet argent nous permettrait de financer les hôtels et la réparation de deux voitures pour le voyage**, explique Finn.

\- **En voiture ? Sérieusement ? On en a pour un mois ! **Réplique Santana.

\- **Une trentaine d'heures, mais on est douze à pouvoir conduire, on fera chacun environ 5 heures étant donné qu'il y a deux voitures, et on fera des poses régulières dans les différentes villes**, répond Puck.

\- **Ce serait quel genre de véhicules ? **Les interroge Quinn.

\- **Des fourgons combi Volkswagen**, interviens Finn.

**\- Les voitures de la période Hippie ? **Questionne Tina.

\- **Exactement ! **S'exclame Puck.

\- **Je pourrais venir ? **Demande Artie.

\- **Bien sûr mon pote ! L'un des fourgons a assez de place pour ton fauteuil,** précise Puck.

\- **Moi, j'approuve totalement cette idée ! On pourra faire tellement de trucs cools ! **Dit Brittany avec son éternel sourire.

\- **J'admets que ça a l'air vraiment génial, mais il faut qu'on en parle à nos parents**, ajoute Mercedes.

\- **Si tout est bien organisé, ils n'auraient aucune raison de s'opposer. Et puis, ils nous connaissent tous ! **Souligne Puck avec un sourire**, c'est notre dernière année ensemble les gars, après, on ira chacun faire nos études à l'autre bout du pays, on perdra contact. **

**\- Puck le sensible**, ironise Sam avec un sourire moqueur.

\- **Je suis d'accord avec Puck**, obtempère soudainement Santana, s'attirant tous les regards, **il a raison, avec le temps, on va tous s'éloigner, alors autant en profiter pendant qu'on est tous ensemble. **

**\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'on pleure ? **Blague Artie en simulant de pleurer, rapidement suivis par Sam et Mercedes.

**\- Arrêtez vos conneries ! **S'exclame Puck en passant une main dans sa crête, **bon, vous êtes ok alors ? **

\- **Yes ! **Réplique Quinn, rapidement suivis des autres.

* * *

_14 Février 2013 :_

**\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, bébé !** S'exclame Quinn en attrapant Santana par la taille avant de l'embrasser.

\- **Toi aussi**, répond la brune contre les lèvres de sa petite-amie, **je t'ai acheté un truc ! **Reprend-elle avec un sourire en coin en donnant une petite boite rectangulaire à Quinn.

La blonde l'ouvre délicatement pour découvrir un magnifique bracelet en argent composé de fines mailles, avec à l'intérieur gravé un simple « **Q&amp;S** ».

\- **J'n'ai pas voulu faire graver nos prénoms, ça aurait paru tellement niais, et… Et peut-être que c'est bizarre, ou… Ou que tu n'aimes pas mais… Euh… **Bafouille la brune, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Un sourire se dessine progressivement sur le visage de Quinn, attendrie par l'embarras de Santana et le petit rougissement qui s'installe sur ses joues. Elle décide donc de la prendre dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **C'est parfait, San, tu es parfaite**, ses lèvres trouvent rapidement celle de Santana**¸ ok, à mon tour maintenant !**

Quinn lui tend donc son cadeau que Santana s'empresse de déballer.

**\- Un voyage à Paris ? Sérieusement ?! **Lui demande Santana avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui réchauffe immédiatement le cœur de Quinn, et la fait craquer encore un peu plus.

\- **Tu m'as toujours dit vouloir aller en France.**

**\- Oh mon dieu, tu es la petite-amie parfaite ! J'ai presque honte de mon cadeau**, ajoute la brune en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

\- **Ton cadeau est parfait, et puis, ta présence est le plus beau des cadeaux.**

**\- Non Q, tu ne viens pas réellement de dire ça ? Tu es vraiment pire qu'une bisounoursette, tu sais ? **

**\- Ok ! Je change le « ta présence », par « ton corps ».**

**\- Ah ! C'est déjà mieux ! Heureusement que le sexe existe, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans, hm ? **Lui demande Santana avec sérieux.

\- **Aucune idée, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir, au contraire.**

Naturellement, Santana capte directement ce sous-entendu et s'approche doucement de Quinn pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**\- On n'a aucun surnoms**, déclare soudainement Quinn en fronçant des sourcils.

\- **Quoi ? **Répond Santana, allongée sur le canapé avec sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa petite-amie.

\- **Les autres couples du Glee utilisent pleins de surnoms.**

**\- Hm… On nous appelle Quinntana, c'est cool non ?**

**\- Oui, mais entre nous je parle. **

**\- Bébé, c'est celui qu'on utilise le plus**, lui répond la brune, essayant de suivre le film diffusé à la télé.

\- **Le seul qu'on utilise. **

**\- Comment tu voudrais qu'on s'appelle ? Mon ange ? Mon cœur ? Mon amour ? C'est niais à souhait, et Santana Lopez n'est pas niaise. **

Quinn soupir et attrape son ordinateur portable.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Questionne Santana avec un regard perplexe.

\- **Je cherche des surnoms.**

**\- Oh, je sens que ça va être intéressant. **

Après quelques minutes de recherche, les éclats de rire de Santana se font déjà entendre.

**\- Attends attends, qui va décemment utiliser comme surnoms « mon île parfumée » ? « Ma langoustine » ? **

\- **Aucune idée, « ma cerise d'amour »**, réplique Quinn prise d'un fou rire.

\- **Ok, « mon coquelicot ». Laisse tomber ce vieux site, et regardons plutôt ce film, hein ?**

**\- C'est mieux, « ma tigresse ».**

**\- Oh, je l'aime bien, celui-là. **

**\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? **

**\- Parce que c'est la vérité, Santana est une tigresse.**

Quinn lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse de Santana, mais qui lui arrache quand même un sourire en coin.

* * *

_3 Mars 2013 :_

\- **J'aimerais chanter une chanson, monsieur Shue**, exprime abruptement Mercedes, lançant un regard glacial à Sam.

\- **Et bien, vas-y, on est ici pour exposer et partager ses sentiments avec les autres, c'est important de se parler, et de pas rester enfermer sur soi-même**, répond Will avec un sourire niais (selon les dires de Santana).

Mercedes se met donc au milieu de la salle, Puck à ses côtés prêts à jouer de la guitare.

**You and me, we made a vow**  
_Toi et moi, nous avons fait un vœu_  
**For better or for worse**  
_Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire_  
**I can't believe you let me down**  
_Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies laissé tomber_  
**But the proof's in a way it hurts**  
_Mais la preuve est dans la façon dont ça fait mal_

Sa voix se fait tremblante, elle lève les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses larmes.

**For months on end I've had my doubts**  
_Pendant des mois, j'ai eu des doutes_  
**Denying every tear**  
_Refusant chaque larme_  
**I wish this would be over now**  
_Je souhaiterais que ce soit fini maintenant_  
**But I know that I still need you here**  
_Mais je sais que je continuerai à avoir besoin de toi ici_

Son regard perçant s'adresse directement à Sam, qui semble être rongé par les remords.

**You say I'm crazy**  
_Tu dis que je suis fou_  
**Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
_Parce que tu ne penses pas que je sache ce que tu as fait  
_**But when you call me baby**  
_Mais lorsque tu m'appelles bébé  
_**I know I'm not the only one**  
_Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_

Une larme glisse lentement le long de sa joue, elle ne cherche pas à la cacher. Exposant volontaire le mal que Sam lui a fait.

**I have loved you for many years**  
_Je t'ai aimée tellement d'années_  
**Maybe I am just not enough**  
_Peut-être n'étais-je simplement pas suffisant_  
**You've made me realize my deepest fear**  
_Tu m'as fait réalisé mes craintes les plus profondes_  
**By lying and tearing us up**  
_En mentant et nous mettant en pièces_

**I know I'm not the only one**  
_Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_  
**I know I'm not the only one**  
_Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_  
**And I know...**  
_Et je sais..._  
**I know I'm not the only one**  
_Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_

Sa voix s'éteint lentement alors qu'elle essuie les larmes qui se sont approprié ses joues.

\- **Sam, c'est vraiment dégueulasse**, crache Puck en posant sa guitare et en commençant à s'approcher du jeune homme.

\- **Mercedes, écoute-moi s'il te plaît**, l'implore-t-il en voulant s'approcher d'elle, mais Puck l'en empêche**, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'expliquer !**

**\- Expliquer quoi ?! **S'emporte brusquement la brune**, la façon dont tu m'as trompé ?! J'n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! **

\- **S'il te plaît, accorde-moi quelques minutes pour que tu m'expliques, après, je te laisserais tranquille.**

Une larme coule une nouvelle fois le long de la joue de Mercedes, avant qu'elle ne passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **D'accord**, indique-t-elle simplement, avant d'adresser un remerciement à Puck.

Le « couple » en crise quitte la pièce, laissant le Glee Club encore sous le choc de cette annonce lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves quittent peu à peu la salle, laissant Quinn et Santana seules.

\- **Tu ne me tromperas jamais, toi, hein ? **L'interroge Quinn en attrapant sa main.

\- **Et bien… C'est à ce moment que je t'avoue avoir un réseau de prostituées ? **Confesse Santana avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Oh, on pourrait l'allier avec mon trafic de drogue, hm ? **Reprend Quinn en rigolant.

\- **Je savais qu'on fera une bonne équipe ! **S'exclame Santana en l'embrassant, **et non, je ne pourrais décemment pas te tromper, je tiens trop à toi pour ça. **

**\- Moi aussi, « mon île parfumée ».**

**\- Oh non, pas ce surnom débile ! **Réplique Santana avec une moue contrarié, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Quinn.

**\- On pourrait appeler notre entreprise comme ça ! **Déclare soudainement la blonde avec un air pédant.

\- **Notre entreprise ?**

**\- De drogues et de prostitués ! **

**\- Mon dieu… **Réplique Santana en secouant la tête.

* * *

_24 Avril 2013 :_

\- **Ok les jeunes… Dans quelques mois, on a le concours national, alors il faut tout qu'on donne pour gagne ! **

**\- On pourrait faire un duo avec Blaine ? **Propose Kurt.

\- **Eh ! Vous l'avez déjà fait pour le concours régional ! A notre tour, **contredis Rachel en croisant des bras.

\- **A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à un autre couple**, reprend Will en se tournant vers Quinn et Santana.

\- **Nous ? **Demande la brune en osant un sourcil, **qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'on a le profil pour chanter notre amour avec une chanson dégoulinante de niaiserie ? **

**\- Arrête ça Santana, on sait tous que tu es complètement folle de Quinn**, conteste Puck avec un sourire moqueur.

\- **On est un couple homo', ça ne posera pas de problème ? **Questionne Quinn en attrapant la main de Santana.

\- **Non, les juges n'ont pas à faire de discrimination à cause d'une orientation sexuelle. **

**\- Ok, on va le faire alors ! **Affirme Quinn.

\- **Quoi ? Et si je ne veux pas ? **Réplique Santana en plissant des yeux.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage de la blonde alors qu'elle s'approche et embrasse doucement sa petite-amie, laissant volontaire sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre. Pour en rajouter, Quinn passe sa main derrière la nuque de Santana et la caresse doucement.

\- **D'accord, j'accepte, mais il y a eu corruption, vous êtes tous témoins**, conteste Santana.

* * *

_9 Mai 2013 :_

\- **Va te faire foutre ! **S'écris fortement Quinn en claquant la portière de sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

\- **Putain ! **S'emporte Santana en donnant un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle, avant d'attraper sa tête entre ses mains.

Ses pieds s'agitent nerveusement dans le vide, le vent fait virevolter ses cheveux mais il ne parvient pas à emporter sa tristesse et sa colère. Quinn observe la vue qu'il lui est offert depuis cette falaise sur laquelle elle est assise, surplombant toute la ville. La nuit commence doucement à s'installer ainsi que les nuages menaçant une pluie battante, mais la blonde n'a pas l'air d'en prendre conscience. Son corps est secoué de spasmes, sa respiration est saccadée et elle ne parvient pas à arrêter les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal, d'être trompé. Mais quand elle a vu Santana embrassé une autre fille, elle a juste senti son cœur se briser, littéralement.  
Quinn n'avait jamais douté de la sincérité de sa petite-amie, et encore moins de sa fidélité.

\- **Quinn ! **

L'interpellé tourne la tête sur sa droite pour voir une Santana essoufflée avec des yeux humides de larmes.

\- **Va t-en**, lui crache Quinn, lui adressant un regard des plus glacials.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?! **Explose soudainement la latina, à bout de nerfs, **qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai pas trompé parce que… Parce que je t'aime bordel ! **La pluie choisit ce moment pour tomber, trempant progressivement les deux filles. **Je l'ai même dit à Mercedes, les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont plus fort que ceux que j'ai éprouvé pour Brittany** **! Alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! **Son regard sombre de colère s'encre dans celui rempli d'insécurités de Quinn, ce qui adoucit considérablement son énervement, **je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire, tu n'as clairement pas confiance en moi et ça… Ce n'est pas possible dans un couple**, reprend-elle d'un ton plus calme. **Je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, car tu m'apportes tout ce dont j'ai besoin**, lui dit la latina en s'approchant de sa petite-amie, **alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as vue et compris, mais je ne te trompais absolument pas. Je t'aime tellement**, lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant prêt d'elle, attrapant le visage de Quinn entre ses mains, **moi aussi j'ai peur, tout le temps, de te perdre, que tu me quittes, que tu cesses de m'aimer… Mais tu m'entends, je ferais tout pour toi, tout pour que notre couple survive, car sans toi… Rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu… Alors s'il te plaît**, murmure-t-elle**, s'il te plaît fait moi confiance, qu'importe les obstacles qu'on aura à affronter, on résistera, car je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes, et qu'on est tellement **_**caliente **_**ensemble, ok ? **

Les larmes coulent à flot sur les joues de Quinn, et ça, depuis le début du monologue de Santana. Cette dernière caresse doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser longuement.

\- **Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime**, lui dit-elle en séparant cette phrase par des baisers, **ok, miss Fabray ? **

**\- Oui,** répond-elle avec un léger reniflant, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**«**_** Je t'aime tellement**__, __**moi aussi j'ai peur, tout le temps, de te perdre, que tu me quittes, que tu cesse de m'aimer… Mais tu m'entends, je ferais tout pour toi, tout pour que notre couple survive, car sans toi… Rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu… Alors s'il te plaît**__, __**s'il te plaît fait moi confiance, qu'importe les obstacles qu'on n'aura à affronter, on résistera, car je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes, et qu'on est tellement caliente ensemble, ok ?**_** »**

Quinn et Santana ont écris en même temps ce passage dans leur carnet, avec une pointe de nostalgie.  
La brune attrape son téléphone, photographie ce passage qu'elle vient d'écrire et l'envoie à Quinn. Ecrivant simplement en dessous : « _Les belles promesses du passé sont toujours d'actualité. ». _Ce qui réchauffe leur cœur de la blonde et lui insuffle une vague d'espoir.

* * *

_5 Juin 2013 :_

Après que Quinn est fermée le commerce dans lequel elle travaille avec Santana comme serveuse, elle se tourne vers la brune.

\- **Bonsoir, **lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, **je dois vous dire un truc auquel je pense depuis ce matin… **Reprend-elle en faisant lentement le tour du comptoir.

\- **Hm hm, je vous écoute miss Fabray**, indique Santana en jouant innocemment avec le tablier de la blonde.

\- **Je vous trouve vraiment, **_**vraiment**_** très sexy dans ce petit uniforme, et l'envie de vous faire sauvagement l'amour contre ce comptoir m'obsède depuis quelque temps… **Explique Quinn en se mordant la lèvre, laissant apparaître de légères fossettes qui font toujours craquer Santana.

\- **Oh, et bien… Je dois avouer que votre délicieux postérieur m'a donné quelques fantasmes**, confie la brune en plaquant ses mains contre le dit postérieur de Quinn.

\- **Ravie de l'apprendre** **! **Lui répond la blonde d'un ton enjoué.

Elle passe ses mains sous les cuisses de Santana avant de l'asseoir sur le comptoir et de l'embrasser brutalement.

\- **Oh mon dieu, mais vous êtes vraiment intenables vous deux ! **S'exclame Tina en leur lançant un regard faussement choqué.

\- **Bol de riz ! Pourquoi tu interromps ce moment ?! **Râle Santana en lui adressant une moue contrariée.

\- **Peut-être pas que ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour coucher ensemble**, argumente la coréenne.

\- **Toujours des rabat-joie les Asiatiques de toute façon**, marmonne la brune en croisant des bras, **on s'en fout, on a une voiture ! **Reprend-elle avec un grand sourire en attrapant Quinn par la main avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie.

* * *

_21 Juin 2013 :_

**\- Bon… Aujourd'hui, en plus d'être notre concours national, c'est aussi la fête internationale de la musique, donc j'espère que ça nous portera chance ! **Interviens Monsieur Shue avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant

\- **Attends, comment veut-il qu'une fête nous porte chance ? **Murmure Santana à l'oreille de Quinn avec un air plus que perplexe.

\- **La naïveté**, lui répond la blonde avec un sourire.

_**« Et maintenant, la chorale d'Ohio : les Neeeews Directions ! »**_

_**\- **_**Aller ! A vous de jouer ! **S'exclame Will.

Tous les membres du Glee Club entrent en scène, chacun prend sa place pour la chorégraphie puis commence à chanter.

**Hope when you take that jump**  
_J'espère que quand tu fais ce saut_  
**You don't fear the fall**  
_Tu ne crains pas la chute_  
**Hope when the water rises**  
_J'espère que lorsque l'eau monte_  
**You build a wall**  
_Tu construis un mur_

**Hope when the crowd screams out**  
_J'espère que lorsque la foule hurle_  
**They're screaming your name**  
_Ils crient ton nom_  
**Hope if everybody runs**  
_J'espère que si tout le monde fuit_  
**You choose to stay**  
_Tu choisis de rester_

**Hope that you fall in love**  
_J'espère que tu tombes amoureux_  
**And it hurts so bad**  
_Et ça fait si mal_  
**The only way you can know**  
_La seule façon de savoir_  
**Is give it all you have**  
_Est de lui donner tout ce que tu as_

**And I hope that you don't suffer  
**_Et j'espère que tu ne souffres pas_  
**But take the pain**  
_Mais prends la douleur_  
**Hope when the moment comes**  
_J'espère que lorsque le moment vient_  
**You'll say...**  
_Tu diras..._

Tout le Glee Club se regroupe au milieu de la scène pour chanter le refrain avec une rage de vivre évidente.

**I, I did it all**  
_Moi, j'ai tout fait_  
**I owned every second**  
_J'ai possédé chaque seconde_  
**That this world could give**  
_Que ce monde pouvait donner_  
**I saw so many places**  
_J'ai vu tellement d'endroits_  
**The things that I did**  
_Les choses que j'ai faites_  
**Yeah, with every broken bone**  
_Ouais, avec chaque os brisé_  
**I swear I lived**  
_Je jure que j'ai vécu_

**Hope that you spend your days**  
_J'espère que tu dépenses tes journées_  
**But they all add up**  
_Mais elles s'ajoutent toutes_  
**And when that sun goes down**  
_Et quand le soleil se couche_  
**Hope you raise your cup**  
_J'espère que tu lèves ton verre_

**I wish that I could witness  
**_J'espère que je pourrais témoigner_  
**All your joy and all your pain  
**_De toute ta joie et toute ta peine_  
**But until my moment comes**  
_Mais jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne..._  
**I'll say...  
**_Je dirai..._

**I, I did it all  
**_Moi, j'ai tout fait_  
**I owned every second  
**_J'ai possédé chaque seconde_  
**That this world could give  
**_Que ce monde pouvait donner_  
**I saw so many places  
**_J'ai vu tellement d'endroits_  
**The things that I did  
**_Les choses que j'ai faites_  
**Yeah, with every broken bone  
**_Ouais, avec chaque os brisé_  
**I swear I lived**  
_Je jure que j'ai vécu_

Le Glee quitte discrètement la scène pour laisser Quinn et Santana seules. La blonde adresse un regard à sa petite-amie, cherchant le courage qu'elle trouve dans le sourire de Santana. La musique retentit et Quinn commence leur chanson.

**When your legs don't work like they used to before**  
_Quand tes jambes ne fonctionnent plus comme avant  
_**And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
**_Et quand je ne peux plus te soulever_  
**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
**_Est-ce que ta bouche se souvient encore du goût de mon amour_  
**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**  
_Est-ce que tes yeux sourient encore_  
**And darling I will be loving you till you're 70**  
_Et chérie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à tes 70 ans_  
**And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**  
_Et bébé, mon cœur pourrait t'aimer encore aussi fort qu'à 23 ans_  
**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**  
_Et je pense aux personnes qui tombent amoureuses de façon étrange_  
**Maybe just the touch of a hand**  
_Peut-être juste le contact d'une main_  
**Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day**  
_Hé bien moi, je tombe amoureux de toi chaque jour_  
**And I just wanna tell you I am**  
_Et je veux juste de le dire_

Santana s'approche de Quinn et attrape sa main, lui adressant un regard dès plus amoureux, avant de chanter le refrain avec.

**So honey now**  
_Donc chérie maintenant_  
**Take me into your loving arms**  
_Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
_Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
**Place your head on my beating heart**  
_Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
**And I'm thinking out loud**  
_Et je pense à voix haute_  
**That maybe we found love right where we are**  
_Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

L'émotion est plus que perceptible, chacune des paroles chantées reflètent leurs sentiments. Cela explique surement la bulle dans laquelle elles ont l'impression d'être. Santana enchaîne le deuxième couplet, sa main toujours dans celle de Quinn.

**When my head's overgone and my memory fades**  
_Quand ma tête s'égare et que ma mémoire s'efface_  
**And the crowds don't remember my name**  
_Et que les foules ne se souviennent plus de mon nom_  
**When my hands don't play the strings the same way**  
_Quand mes mains ne jouent plus de la même façon sur les cordes_  
**I know you will still love me the same**  
_Je sais que tu m'aimeras encore de la même façon_

**Cause honey your soul can never grow old  
**_Car chérie, ton âme ne peut pas vieillir_  
**It's ever green**  
_Elle est toujours alerte_  
**Baby your smile forever in my mind in memory**  
_Bébé ton sourire restera pour toujours dans mon esprit, ma mémoire_  
**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**  
_Et je pense aux personnes qui tombent amoureuses de façon étrange_  
**Maybe it's all part of a plan**  
_Peut-être que tout fait partie d'un plan_  
**I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**  
_Je continuerai à faire les mêmes erreurs_  
**Hoping that you'll understand**  
_Espérant que tu comprendras_

Elles entament ensemble la fin de la chanson, leur regard trahissant délibérément l'amour qu'elles se portent.

**But baby now**  
_Mais bébé à présent_  
**Take me into your loving arms**  
_Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
_Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
**Place your head on my beating heart  
**_Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
**And I'm thinking out loud**  
_Et je pense à voix haute_  
**That maybe we found love right where we are**  
_Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

La lumière s'éteint progressivement sous les applaudissements, Quinn et Santana échangent un rapide baiser avant de reprendre leur place pour leur dernière chanson avec tout le Glee Club.  
_Leur dernière chanson officielle.  
_Un grand sourire naît sur leur visages quand la musique « _We Are Youg » _démarre.

**Give me a second I,**  
_Donne-moi une seconde,_  
**I need to get my story straight**  
_J'ai besoin de remettre les choses en ordre_  
**My friends are in the bathroom**  
_Mes amis sont dans la salle de bain_  
**Getting higher than the empire state**  
_Planant plus haut que l'Empire State_  
**My lover he's waiting for me**  
_Mon amour m'attend_  
**Just across the bar**  
_Juste en face du bar_  
**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses**  
_Mon siège est pris par des lunettes de soleil_  
**Asking 'bout a scar and**  
_Posant des questions sur une cicatrice et_

**I know I gave it to you months ago**  
_Je sais que je te l'ai donné il y a quelques moi_  
**I know you're trying to forget  
**_Je sais que tu essayes d'oublier_  
**But between the drinks and subtle things**  
_Mais entre les boissons et les choses subtiles_  
**The holes in my apologies  
**_Les trous dans mes excuses_  
**You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
**_Tu sais que j'essaye de les reprendre_

**Tonight**  
_Ce soir_  
**We are young**  
_Nous sommes jeunes_  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
_Donc nous allons mettre le feu au monde_  
**We can burn brighter**  
_Nous pouvons l'allumer de flamme_  
**Than the sun**  
_Tel le soleil_

**Whoa!**

**Tonight**  
_Ce soir_  
**We are young**  
_Nous sommes jeunes_  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
_Donc nous allons mettre le feu au monde_  
**We can burn brighter**  
_Nous pouvons l'allumer de flamme_  
**Than the sun**  
_Tel le soleil_

_**« Et les gagnants de ce concours de chorale national sont… LES NEWS DIRECTIONS ! »**_

Tous les membres du Glee Club explosent de joie, Santana attrape Quinn par la taille et la fait tourner dans les airs avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

_« Ce soir, nous sommes jeunes, donc nous allons mettre le feu au monde, nous pouvons l'allumer de flamme, tel le soleil. »_

* * *

_Une petite review serait forte agréable ! Et puis, peut-être qu'elle éviterait que je ne poste le chapitre que dans un an (ahahaha.)_

_Oh, et le prochain chapitre sera un Because Web Are Young partie 2 !_

**_Mikii'._**


	11. Because We Are Young ! (Partie 2)

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai remarqué avoir posté mon dernier chapitre le 3 Mars, et nous sommes le 3 Août. Je trouve que cette merveilleuse coïncidence mérite de pardonner mon retard, ahaha. _  
_Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est le plus long de tous et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai vraiment peiné à le terminer. Et je tiens à préciser que si jamais j'abandonne cette fanfic, j'écrirai un épilogue. _

_Réponse à toutes vos adorables reviews :_

_Fidji : Les reviews, c'est la vie ! Ahaha. Merci, c'est adorable !_

_Clara : Non, je n'ai pas encore abandonné cette fanfic ! :)_

_QuinntanaForBrittana : Merci :)_

_Brookey20 : Oh c'est gentil ! Voici la superbe suite, ahaha._

_Doudoune : MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME, ahaha. Oh c'est adorable ! Bon le chapitre 11 n'est pas arrivé très vite, je l'avoue.. _

_covergirls06 : Ahaha, merci ! :)_

_km4e : Pour le moment je ne compte pas arrêter cette fanfic. Merci ! Ahaha tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai même pas regarder le fin de Glee, ahaha. Oh je suis contente de savoir que mes dialogues font réels, c'est vraiment mon objectif. _

_LiveAllYourDreams : Et tu vas mettre du temps à lire celui-ci car tu auras oublier l'histoire, ahaha. Merci ! Et non, pas un an, mais cinq mois, ahaha. _

_FrenchGleek64 : Oh merci ! En faite j'oublie vraiment d'écrire sur Quinn et San' au présent ! _

_LifeLoveBeauty : (Keegan Allenen force ?) Ahaha, merci ! Voici la suite ! _

_Totoche77 : Merci ! Je sais, je mets beaucoup de temps à publier, mais parfois j'ai un manque total d'inspiration, alors j'attends sans vraiment faire attention aux mois qui défilent. _

_Greenpeace : Oh merciii, c'est super gentil !_

_Lolita33 : Merci ! Le Quinntana dominera le monde, ahaha._

_Corse2b : Ahaha, merci ! As-tu vraiment actualisé la page tout les jours depuis le 4 Mai ? ahaha._

_Weedy : Non, comme tu peux le constater, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée !_

* * *

_4 Juillet 2013 :_

**\- Taaadaaaaa ! **S'exclame Puck en montrant un fourgon sur un site internet, **le premier est composé de deux places à l'avant, une place pour le fauteuil d'Artie et un canapé pouvant accueillir deux personnes. Et le deuxième à deux places à l'avant, et deux canapés trois places derrières. **

**\- Et comment on va de Lima à Las Vegas ? **Interroge Quinn en haussant un sourcil.

\- **En avion**, lui répond Santana en serrant un peu plus la blonde contre elle, **on a regardé avec Puck les tarifs, et c'n'est pas si élevé que ça. **

**\- On partirait quand ? **Demande Kurt, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- **Dans trois jours ! **Réplique Puck avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_5 Juillet 2013 :_

Le regard de Santana ne pouvait se détacher de Quinn qui descendait l'escalier, habillée de sa plus belle robe pour le bal de promo.

\- **Tu es magnifique, Quinn… **Dis doucement Santana en se mordant la lèvre.

La blonde glisse sa main le long du visage de l'hispanique, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **Je te rends ce compliment en toute sincérité**, souris Quinn.

\- **La photo ! **S'exclame vivement Judy en brandissant l'appareil photo, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Les deux filles s'attrapent par la taille avant d'afficher leur plus beau sourire quand le flash crépite.

\- **Parfait ! **Reprend Judy en observant la photo.

\- **Prête pour votre bal de promo, mademoiselle Fabray ? **Murmure Santana, ses yeux se perdant dans ceux envoûtant de Quinn.

Cette-dernière se tourne légèrement et glisse ses bras autours du cou de sa petite-amie.

\- **Tellement, surtout en sachant que tu m'accompagnes**, lui répond t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

C'est à ce moment précis que le flash crépite de nouveau, illuminant le visage du couple qui se tourne rapidement vers Judy.

\- **Maman ! **S'exclame Quinn en levant les yeux en ciel.

\- **Mais vous êtes tellement mignonnes ensemble ! **

***  
La musique American Mouth de Flightless Bird (version mariage) résonne doucement dans la pièce. Leur corps se balancent lentement au rythme de la musique de slow, collé l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux verts au reflet d'or sont plongés dans ceux marron aux teintes cuivrées, alors que leurs souffles se mélangent harmonieusement. Quinn et Santana semblent être embarqués dans une autre réalité, dans un monde qu'elles auraient façonné de toutes pièces. La musique, les lumières, les gens, tout semblaient faire partis d'un décor rassurant et transcendant. Un sourire se dessine doucement sur les lèvres de Santana alors qu'elle observe minutieusement sa petite-amie. Naturellement, cela fait froncer les sourcils de Quinn qui se penche vers l'oreille de sa brune.

\- **Pourquoi tu souris ?**

**\- Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi, même si cela me provoque un horrible sourire niais**, lui répond Santana avec un sourire en coin.

La blonde se détend immédiatement et appuie sa joue contre l'épaule de Santana après avoir déposé un baiser dans son cou. L'hispanique ressert sa prise sur sa petite-amie, avant de dessiner diverses arabesques dans son dos.

La main de Quinn attrape agilement celle de Santana alors qu'elles déambulent lentement dans les couloirs de McKinley.

\- **Nos casiers**, murmure Quinn avec une voix emplis de nostalgie, **je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà fini, que le Lycée est derrière nous. C'est passé tellement vite… **

**\- Tu te rappelles cette fois où on s'était battu dans le couloir ? Que avait dû nous séparer ? **Lui rappelle Santana avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Mon arcade sourcilière s'en souviens, oui**, répond Quinn en touchant une légère cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil.

\- **Oh, je te rappelle que tu as manqué de me fracturer le bras ! **S'exclame Santana avec drame, mais cesse rapidement au haussement de sourcil de Quinn, **bon, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort, certes… **Elle s'approche donc du visage de la blonde et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Elles reprennent leur chemin, s'arrêtant dans la salle du Glee Club. Quinn se glisse derrière le piano, alors que Santana prend place dessus avant de croiser gracieusement ses jambes.

\- **Une dernière chanson, bébé ? **Lui demande Santana en la regardant intensément.

**\- ****Évidement**, lui répond Quinn avec un sourire.

**It's dangerous to fall in love  
But I want to burn with you tonight  
**_C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux, mais je  
Voudrais brûler avec toi ce soir_

La voix de Santana résonne _a cappella_, mais rapidement rejointe par la mélodie créer par le piano de Quinn. Le regard de la brune n'avait pas lâché celui de sa petite-amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de la toucher, de la sentir à ses côtés comme un besoin viscérale. Au fil du temps, Quinn est devenu une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, celle qui l'a comprend vraiment. Et même si cela provoque un sentiment de peur chez Santana, une peur angoissante de perdre Quinn à chaque instant, la brune se sent prête à se battre contre elle-même et contre les autres pour garder sa petite-amie à ses côtés.

**So come on  
I'll take you on,  
take you on  
**_Alors viens maintenant  
Je t'emmène  
T'emmène_

L'amour avait apprit beaucoup de choses à Quinn, il lui avait rappelé la fragilité de l'existence et l'importance de l'instant présent, mais aussi la méfiance et le besoin de contrôler, contrôler pour ne pas souffrir. Mais malgré les nombreuses disputes avec Santana, cette-dernière était toujours parvenu à la mettre en confiance, encore plus depuis le début de leur idylle.

**So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer  
**_Alors viens maintenant  
Craque l'allumette  
Craque l'allumette maintenant  
Nous sommes en parfaite adéquation  
Parfaits en quelque sorte  
Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre  
Viens un peu plus près_

Santana se lève lentement et s'installe sur les genoux de Quinn, nouant nerveusement ses doigts à ceux de la blonde.

**\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer, après ? Je veux dire, après le Lycée… **Lui demande t-elle d'une voix que l'émotion faisait tremblée.

\- **On restera ensemble. **

**\- Même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent ?**

Et puis, il y a eu ce silence. Ce silence de quelques minutes qui veut tout dire, et qui surtout, renferme leurs peurs. Car toutes deux étaient conscientes de la réalité, et de la distance qui allait les séparer dans quelques mois.

\- **Pour le moment… On va oublier tout ça, ok ? Et profiter au maximum de ce voyage à Los Angeles**, lui répond Quinn en capturant les lèvres de l'hispanique pour un baiser plein de tendresse.

* * *

_7 Juillet 2013 :_

_3h00 :_

\- **C'n'est pas possible ça ! Je veux qu'ils me remboursent l'intégralité de mon billet ! Sérieusement une heure et vingt-huit minutes de retard ! **Crache Santana avec une moue énervée.

\- **Bébé, calmes toi et viens, ça ne sert strictement à rien de t'énerver**, lui dis doucement Quinn en ouvrant ses bras en direction de sa brune.

L'hispanique soupire avant de s'asseoir et se caler contre Quinn, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. La blonde caresse doucement le bras de sa petite-amie dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa colère et de maintenir Snixx.

**\- Aller bébé, calmes toi ! **Pouffe Sam en attrapant la main de Puck.

\- **Oh oui mon cœur, allons faire l'amour ! **Réplique le jeune homme avec une voix faussement aiguë.

Naturellement, ils explosent de rire après leur gentille parodie.

**\- Allez vous faire foutre**¸ grommelle Santana en leur adressant un doigt d'honneur.

\- **Laissez les tranquille, un peu**, interviens Mercedes, **et jouons plutôt une petite chanson ! **Reprend t-elle en adressant un signe de tête vers la guitare de Puck.

Le jeune iroquois attrape donc naturellement l'instrument de musique avant d'enchaîner quelques mélodies, auxquelles s'ajoutent les voix de Rachel, Brittany et Kurt.

\- **Ils sont vraiment entrain d'improviser un concert à trois heures du matin dans un aéroport ? **Demande Santana d'une voix somnolente.

\- **Hm hm, j'en ai bien l'impression, oui**, affirme Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

La brune se laisse lentement glisser jusqu'à ce que sa tête atterrisse sur les genoux de sa petite-amie, cette-dernière pose instinctivement une main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement.

\- **Tu veux dormir ? **Lui demande doucement Quinn.

\- **Je ne peux décemment pas dormir alors que nous partons en vacances ! **S'exclame Santana avec un brusque élan d'énergie.

\- **Comme tu veux**, réplique la blonde en rigolant.

Quelques personnes traversent le hall de l'aéroport, la plupart vêtu d'un costume, et adressent un regard légèrement surpris mais amusé en voyant le petit groupe d'adolescents en train de tranquillement jouer de la musique à une heure avancée de la nuit.

**\- Tu es tellement jolie**, déclare soudainement Santana sans lâcher Quinn du regard.

La brune caressait doucement le bras de sa petite-amie, toujours dans la même position.

\- **Merci, toi aussi**, lui répond la blonde alors que ses joues prennent une teinte rosée.

* * *

_3h30 :_

\- **Et voilà ! **S'exclame Finn en brandissant trois pack de bières.

\- **Comment vous avez réussi à avoir ça ? **Interroge Tina en plissant des yeux.

\- **Oh, la jolie vendeuse ne semblait pas insensible à mon charme**, répond naturellement Puck en bombant le torse de fierté, provoquant de nombreux rires.

* * *

_4h00 :_

\- **J'ai tellement hâte d'arriver à Las Vegas ! **S'exclame Brittany en s'étirant, sa bouteille de bière toujours en main, mais bientôt vide.

Certaines bouteilles sont déjà terminées depuis longtemps, par exemple celle de Finn et Rachel, et qui visiblement ne semblent pas tenir l'alcool. Tout deux sont en train d'improviser un concert muet, le brun simulant être à une batterie, et Rachel fredonnant une mélodie inconnue.

\- **Je peux faire passer le temps en vous proposant une danse, mademoiselle Pierce ! **Interviens Puck en tendant sa main vers Brittany.

La blonde jette sa bouteille et se lève rapidement, et tous les deux commencent le plus naturellement une danse au milieu du hall, enchaînant figures et pas de danse. Jusqu'au moment au Puck attrape Brittany par la taille et l'embrasse fougueusement.

\- **Oh mon dieu, il l'embrasse ! **S'exclame vivement Rachel avec un grand sourire.

**\- Enfin ! **Ajoute Santana avec un sourire en coin.

_**« L'embarquement pour le vol A164 en direction de Las Vegas va débuter dans quelques minutes, veuillez vous rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro 6. »**_

**\- Ça aussi : enfin ! **S'exclame de nouveau Santana en levant, attrapant la main de Quinn au passage.

* * *

_5h15 :_

Quinn se redresse lentement sur son siège, passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Hey**, murmure Santana en passant une main dans le dos de sa petite-amie.

\- **Hey aussi**, réplique Quinn en se penchant vers Santana avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La blonde jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le hublot pour ne voir que l'obscurité de la nuit, puis décide de s'allonger et d'appuyer sa tête sur les genoux de Santana. Cette-dernière passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Quinn, ce qui lui procure un bien fou. Leur visages sont faiblement éclairés par les quelques lumières, mais cela ne les empêche pas de se fixer intensément.

**\- Tu veux toujours te spécifier dans une voie littéraire ? ** Murmure doucement Santana.

\- **Je pense, oui, je ne serais jamais réellement satisfaite d'être dans un milieu scientifique… Les mathématiques sont trop… Sont trop encrées dans des catégories, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? **Lui demande Quinn en faisant de petites gestes.

Santana hoche de la tête alors qu'un sourire en coin naît sur son visage, elle adore lorsque Quinn est comme ça, à moitié réveillée, car à chaque fois, elle part dans de petit débat adorable.

\- **Et… Et les lettres, la littérature, c'est complètement l'inverse. Par exemple, le théorème de Pythagore sera toujours pareil, tu as un problème, une formule, un calcul, une réponse, et rien ne change. Si je te dis de me réciter ce théorème à 15, 18 ou 25ans, tu auras toujours la même réponse, tu es d'accord ? **Explique consciencieusement Quinn.

\- **Tout à fait, oui**, répond Santana avec intérêt.

\- **Que si je te demande quelque chose de philosophique, ta réponse va évoluer et progresser. Si je te demande ce qu'est la liberté, à 15ans, tu me diras faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux, à 18, tu réaliseras qu'il n'y a aucun véritable affranchissement, et à 25 peut-être que tu auras pris conscience que la liberté est un thème vaste et aux possibilités tellement variées.**

**\- Je confirme, la voie littéraire te correspond beaucoup plus ! **Déclare la brune en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn, **j'adore te voir philosopher ainsi**, murmure t-elle en caressant doucement sa joue.

* * *

_5h45 :_

Quinn et Santana sont toujours réveillés, assise de travers sur leurs sièges. Leurs jambes sont emmêlées de façon désordonné, mais leurs mains sont jointes l'une à l'autre.

\- **Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi… Ce serait inconcevable de passer une journée sans te voir ou te parler… **Murmure doucement Santana en déposant un baiser sur la joue rouge de Quinn.

\- **Moi aussi, c'est… C'est fou, de s'être aussi bien trouvé l'une et l'autre… **Réplique Quinn en caressant délicatement le bras de la brune.

\- **Je t'aime, tu le sais, ça, hein ? **Lui demande Santana avec une bouille des plus attendrissantes.

Bouille qui fait naturellement fondre Quinn. Rare sont les moments où la brune se livre ainsi, laissant parler ses sentiments sans aucune retenue.

\- **Et j'espère que cela durera longtemps**, lui réponds t-elle avec un sourire.

La blonde s'approche doucement de sa petite-amie, glissant sa main sur sa joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus doux. Les bras de Santana s'enroulent inconsciemment autours de la taille de Quinn, cherchant plus de contact. L'hispanique se recule légèrement avant de déposer de nombreux baisers sur les lèvres de Quinn, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Cela dégénère rapidement en petite bataille : Quinn essayant de prendre le contrôle, et Santana s'amusant à la chatouiller. Tout cela avec un minimum de discrétion, évidement. Surtout quand la bouteille de Quinn s'écrase lamentablement au sol, entraînant le magazine de Santana. Toutes les deux arrêtent tous mouvements, guettant la moindre plainte mais elles repèrent juste le regard amusé de Kurt.  
Après un fou rire de quelques minutes, Quinn et Santana parviennent à s'endormir, enlacé l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

_10h00 :_

\- **Vegas, la ville de la démesure ! **S'exclame Sam au moment où les fontaines du Bellagio se mettent en fonctionnement.

Évidement, cela déclenche l'euphorie générale au sein du groupe.

\- **Quelqu'un sait où se trouve notre hôtel ? **Demande Tina en observant un plan.

\- **C'est le **_**Westgate Las Vegas Resort &amp; Casino**_**, et normalement il est… **_**3000 Paradise Road**_** ! **Répond Sam après avoir consulté son téléphone.

\- **Génial ! En route alors ! **S'exclame Brittany en montant sur le dos de Puck.

\- **On pourrait peut-être prendre le Monorail, non ? **Demande ce-dernier en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de la blonde pour mieux la tenir.

\- **Bonne idée ! **Répond Mike en cherchant une station proche, **il faut le prendre à **_**Bally's**_** et s'arrêter à **_**Hilton**_, déclare le jeune homme avec sérieux.

\- **Oh mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ce truc carrément futuriste ?! **S'exclame soudainement Rachel.

Bien loin de l'image du métro New Yorkais, le Monorail ressemble plutôt à un train avec une décoration en rapport avec la ville : noir avec des étoiles effet néons et des feux d'artifices.

Cela ne manque pas d'attiser un peu plus l'excitation du Glee Club, leur attirant plusieurs regards des passants.

Après un voyage d'une dizaine de minutes, ils sont descendus comme prévu à l'arrêt _Hilton_, puis sont partis à la recherche de leur hôtel.

\- **Je crois que c'est ici**, indique Artie en pointant du doigt un immense bâtiment.

\- **Tu es sûr que les chambres sont à soixante euros ? **Lui demande Santana en plissant des yeux.

\- **Oui oui ! J'ai réservé pour nous tous, ce soir,** réponds Puck.

\- **Ok, et bien allons-y ! **S'exclame Brittany en attrapant le bras de l'iroquois.

La petite bande entre donc dans l'hôtel et découvre un hall démesuré avec une mosaïque au sol, un lustre accroché au plafond, de nombreux sofa et palmiers. Ils se dirigent vers la réception et demande chacun leurs chambres. Après avoir obtenus leurs cartes magnétiques, ils prennent un ascenseur aux murs de verre qui les mène à leur étage. Par chance, tous les membres du Glee Club ont une chambre au même étage. Le couloir possède de nombreuses décorations sophistiquées qui sont mises en valeur par la moquette rouge au sol.  
Les couples ont prit une chambre personnelle, c'est-à-dire : Quinn et Santana, Rachel et Finn, Kurt et Blaine, Mercedes et Sam, et enfin Brittany et Puck. Tina, Mike et Artie ont donc prit une chambre à trois.

Après avoir déposés leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, ils se sont tous donné rendez-vous au rez-de-chaussée dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- **San'… On n'a pas le-le t-temps… **Gémit doucement Quinn en passant sa main dans les cheveux sombres de l'hispanique.

\- **On n'en a pas pour longtemps… **Murmure Santana, ses lèvres toujours dans le cou de Quinn.

Son corps est fermement plaqué contre celui de la blonde, la maintenant contre la porte de la chambre.

\- **Ils vont venir nous chercher**, bafouille Quinn en retenant difficilement un gémissement.

Pour confirmer les propos de la blonde, des coups contre la porte se font entendre.

\- **On se rattrapera ce soir**, murmure doucement Quinn en attrapant le visage de Santana avant de l'embrasser.

\- **Y a intérêt ! **Réplique cette-dernière avec un sourire en coin, assénant une claque sur les fesses de Quinn avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

_11h00 :_

Décidé à découvrir les alentours, le Glee Club avait donc descendu la _Paradise Road, _puis _Flamingo Road _pour atterrir sur _S Las Vegas Boulevard. _

_\- _**Oh la Tour Eiffel ! **Indique Brittany avec un grand sourire, tirant Puck par la main pour aller voir.

\- **La Tour Eiffel ?! **S'exclame Kurt en suivant rapidement Brittany.

Quinn s'approche de Santana et attrape sa main avant de se coller contre elle.

\- _**Allons voir cela, mademoiselle Lopez**_, murmure la blonde dans un français adorable.

\- **Ton accent est tellement mignon, bébé**, sourit Santana en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

Tous s'extasient devant le _Planet Hollywood Las Vegas Resort &amp; Casino, _et surtout devant la Tour Eiffel emboîtée dans un restaurant/café dans le genre Parisien, avec des noms de plats écrient en français. Les bâtiments sont passementés de diverses sculptures et gravures, et évidement de drapeaux français.  
Ils passent ensuite devant la reconstitution de l'Arc de Triomphe, et y découvre quelques musiciens qui se sont lancés dans une improvisation.  
Puck et Santana se lancent un sourire en coin avant que chacun attrape leurs petites-amies respectives pour les faire danser. Quinn et Brittany repèrent rapidement la chorégraphie qu'elles avaient apprise pour les nationales, et enchaînent rapidement les pas. La danse se veut assez sensuel par moment, mais cela ne semble pas gêner les passants, qui continuent de frapper le rythme dans leurs mains. Naturellement, des cris et sifflements se font entendre quand Santana fait tourner Quinn sur elle-même avant de la coller contre elle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à arrêter leur show, les passants semblent attendre une suite, naturellement, Rachel prend le contrôle.

\- **« **_**Don't Stop Believin' **_**» ? **Demande telle en souriant.

Sans attendre de réponse, les musiciens démarrent directement le rythme de la chanson.

**Just a small town girl  
**_C'est juste une fille de province_  
**Livin' in a lonely world  
**_Qui vit dans un monde solitaire  
_**She took the midnight train going anywhere  
**_Elle a pris le train de minuit qui allait n'importe où ailleurs_  
**Just a city boy  
**_C'est juste un gars de la ville_  
**Born and raised in South Detroit  
**_Qui est né et a grandi dans le Sud de Detroit_  
**He took the midnight train going anywhere  
**_Il a pris le train de minuit qui allait n'importe où ailleurs_

Rachel et Finn ont démarrés ce premier couplet, le reste du Glee Club à donné le rythme en frappant dans leurs mains. Puis ils ont tous enchaînés ce refrain :

**Strangers waiting**  
_Les étrangers attendent_  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
_le long du boulevard_  
**Their shadows searching in the night**  
_Leurs ombres errant dans la nuit_  
**Streetlights people**  
_Les oiseaux de nuit_  
**Living just to find emotion**  
_Ne vivent que pour trouver l'émotion_  
**Hiding somewhere in the night**  
_Cachés quelque part dans la nuit_

Santana rapidement tirée la main de Quinn devant, afin de chanter l'autre couplet avec elle.

**Working hard to get my fill  
**_Travaillant dur pour gagner ma vie _  
**Everybody wants a thrill  
**_Tout le monde veut son lot d'émotions fortes  
_**Playin' anything to roll the dice  
**_Jouant à n'importe tant qu'il y a des dés à jeter  
_**Just one more time  
**_Juste encore une fois  
_**Some will win, some will lose  
**_Certains gagneront, certains perdront  
_**Some were born to sing the blues  
**_Certains sont nés pour chanter du blues_  
**Oh, the movie never ends  
**_Oh, le film n'a pas de fin  
_**It goes on and on and on and on  
**_Ça continue encore et encore et encore et encore_

Après ce petit spectacle improvisé, ils ont reçu de nombreux applaudissements et compliments.  
C'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils ont reprit leur chemin, allant au centre commercial _Miracle Mile Shops._

\- **Tu es complètement folle, Santana Lopez**, sourit Quinn avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

_15h00 :_

Quinn, Santana, Puck et Brittany se retrouvent attachés à 1140 mètres d'altitudes, surplombant le Bootleg Canyon, prêt à descendre en tyrolienne.  
Le gérant active d'abord celle de Puck, le jeune homme gagne de plus en plus de vitesse au fil des secondes, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lever les bras en l'air en criant.  
Les trois autres filles suivent rapidement, dévalant à toute allure les 700 mètres de tyrolienne.

Quinn se sent comme transportée dans une autre réalité, exaltée par toutes ses émotions. Le vent s'engouffre à toute vitesse dans ses vêtements, les faisant virevolter. La blonde lève les bras en l'air en lâchant un magnifique cri de joie.

* * *

_17h00 :_

Après de nombreuses descentes en tyroliennes, le Glee Club est retourné à l'hôtel pour profiter de la piscine.  
Quinn est grimpée sur les épaules de Santana, toutes deux face à Brittany et Puck, dans la même position.

\- **On va vous explosés ! **Affirme Puck avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'approche donc de Santana, et le duel commence entre les deux blondes sous les acclamations du reste du Glee Club. L'hispanique s'approche doucement de l'iroquois et le pousse, glissant agilement son pied derrière sa cheville. Puck perd l'équilibre et tombe en entrainant Brittany.

\- **Ouais ! **S'exclame Quinn en levant les bras.

Elle et Santana entame donc une petite danse de la joie, jusqu'à ce que Puck, jusque là sous l'eau, attrape les chevilles de Santana et la fasse tomber.

\- _**Fuck you ! **_S'écrie Santana en se jetant sur Puck.

Quinn les regarde en rigolant, avant de sortir de l'eau pour s'installer à côté de Mercedes, étendue sur une serviette.

\- **Hey**, lui dit Quinn en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- **Hey, tu vas bien ? **Demande Mercedes avec un sourire.

\- **Parfaitement, et toi ?**

**\- Comment ne pas aller alors qu'on est à Las Vegas ? **Questionne l'afro-américaine en levant ses mains.

\- **Tu m'étonnes, et comment ça va avec Sam ? **

**\- Mieux, on s'est expliqué et tout va bien maintenant**, répond Mercedes en souriant.

\- **Tant mieux, vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble. **

**\- Je peux te retourner le compliment, avec San' et toi !**

**\- Merci**, sourit Quinn.

Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit lorsqu'elle voit sa petite-amie s'approcher d'elle.

\- **Est-ce que mademoiselle Fabray veut-elle m'accompagner dans un super jacuzzi ? **Lui demande Santana en lui tendant la main.

\- **Évidement ! **Affirme Quinn en attrapant sa main.

Elles se dirigent à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver l'espace « _Spas »_, puis s'installe dans un jacuzzi. Santana tends ses bras en direction de la blonde, cette-dernière comprends vite sa demande et se colle contre elle. Santana dépose de doux baisers le long de la mâchoire de Quinn avant d'attraper son oreille entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement. Cela arrache un rire à la blonde qui se décale rapidement en massant son oreille.

\- **Tu veux jouer à ça ? **Lui demande Quinn en arquant un sourcil.

Elle se penche donc vers Santana et n'hésite pas à mordre son cou, jusqu'à l'entendre gémir doucement.

\- **Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? **Murmure la blonde.

**\- On va faire l'amour dans ce jacuzzi, si tu continues**, lui réponds Santana d'une voix rauque et légèrement déraillé.

Quinn se recule de Santana en rigolant, elle passe ses jambes par-dessus celle de la brune, enroule ses bras autours de son cou et dépose sa tête sur son épaule. Les doigts de la brune glissent doucement le long du dos de Quinn, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction.

* * *

_18h00 :_

Toujours installée confortablement dans le jacuzzi, les doigts de Quinn prennent d'assaut la taille de Santana, la caressant doucement. Pendant ce temps, ses lèvres traînent négligemment dans son cou.

\- **Quinn… **Gémit Santana en attrapant les cuisses de Quinn.

La blonde jette un regard dans la pièce, constatant qu'il n'y a presque personnes, elle grimpe à califourchon sur les jambes de Santana et l'embrasse fougueusement. Les mains de Santana se font quelque peu baladeuses puisqu'elles atterrissent sur le postérieur de Quinn.

\- **San'… Il faut qu'on monte… ** Annonce Quinn d'une voix rauque.

\- **Pourquoi ? **Questionne Santana, concentré sur le corps de Quinn.

\- **J'ai très envie de toi**, murmure doucement la blonde, sa bouche coller contre l'oreille de Santana.

La brune lui adresse un regard emplit de luxure avant d'hocher rapidement de la tête. Elle attrape leurs deux serviettes et en tends une à Quinn. Elle lui prend ensuite la main et avance vivement vers leur chambre.

Quinn plaque brutalement Santana contre le mur de leur chambre, elle attrape ses cuisses et les cale contre ses hanches. La tenant dans ses bras, Quinn continue d'embrasser Santana tout en l'entraînant contre le lit, où elle se laisse tomber. La blonde garde le contrôle en restant au-dessus de l'hispanique, et lui retire rapidement son maillot de bain. Une musique classique se fait soudainement entendre de la chambre voisine, Quinn et Santana échangent un regard avant d'exploser de rire.

\- **Nous allons faire l'amour sur du Mozart, bébé**, s'exclame Quinn en rigolant.

\- **Quelle chance ! **Réplique Santana avec un sourire narquois.

Elles reprennent rapidement leur activité, leurs mains se perdant sur le corps de l'autre. Elles se laissent sombrer dans l'ivresse des sentiments, ne devenant que gémissements avant d'être frapper par une jouissance passionnelle.

* * *

_20h00 :_

Le Glee Club a repris le Monorail pour descendre à _Fremont Street_, afin de rejoindre le _Fremont Street Experience_, un genre de dôme d'environ 500mètres qui projette des spectacles ou des effets d'optiques.

\- **Oh mon dieu ce truc est génial ! Le ciel a disparu ! **S'écrie Brittany en fixant le dôme.

Un groupe de rock est actuellement diffusé, le son est relativement fort et les effets de lumières très présent, on aurait pu se croire à leur concert.  
Après avoir passé de nombreuses minutes devant cette projection, le groupe se dirige vers le Casino _Four Queens_.

Kurt et Brittany se sont installés devant les machines à sous, tandis que Rachel, Tina, Blaine et Artie se sont lancés dans une partie de Black Jack. De leur côté, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Finn et Sam ont entamés un Poker qui duré plusieurs heures.

* * *

_00h00 :_

**\- Hm… 5 Coca Whisky, 4 Mojito, et 4 Margarita**, énumère Puck.

Il s'accoude au bar et lance un regard vers le Glee Club, tous assis autours d'une table, certains sur une banquette et d'autres sur des chaises, à rigoler et parler. La musique permettait de créer une certaine intimité, renforcée par la lumière tamisée. Un sourire naît que son visage lorsqu'il croise le regard de Brittany. Brittany pour qui il était tombé totalement amoureux il y a quelques semaines déjà. Il la voit la jolie blonde se lever et s'approcher de lui, elle entoure ses bras autours de son cou et l'embrasse doucement.

**\- Ils sont adorables tout les deux**, commente Tina en regardant Puck et Brittany.

\- **Moi je reste supporter du Quinntana ! **Conteste Kurt en souriant.

\- **C'n'est pas une compétition de favoritisme, Kurt**, indique Quinn en roulant des yeux.

\- **On serait les gagnants**, déclare le jeune homme avec un sourire.

\- **Impossible, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ma merveilleuse petite-amie**, contredis Santana.

\- **Oh, Santana nous fait dans le sentimental, maintenant ? **S'exclame Puck avec un sourire malicieux.

\- **Oh vas te faire fou-... **Sa phrase est interrompue par les lèvres de Quinn.

\- **Et en plus elle est dominée ! **Ajoute Puck en éclatant de rire.

\- **Puck… **Interviens Quinn en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Ok**, s'exclame l'iroquois en levant ses mains.

**\- Et là, je l'ai regardé, et la seule chose que je me suis dis : « **_**Mon dieu ! Faites qu'elle accepte que je lui fasse sauvagement l'amour !**_** »**, s'exclame Puck en abattant son poing sur la table.

**\- Je pari qu'elle t'a recalé !** Ricane Santana en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Et bien, oui, justement,** répond le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse, **elle a osé repousser le Puckzilla. **

**\- Heureusement pour elle !** S'esclaffe l'hispanique.

Puck lui décroche léger coup de poing dans l'épaule avec une mine faussement fâché, mais Santana comprends rapidement qu'il ne fait que plaisanté.  
La musique est soudainement baissée, et un homme d'une trentaine d'années monte sur la petite estrade située dans un coin de la salle.

**\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je me présente, je m'appelle John et je suis hypnotiseur. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne crois pas à cela, et je ne suis pas là pour vous en convaincre, mais juste pour vous faire passez une bonne soirée. Des volontaires ? Le petit groupe là-bas ?** Demande t-il avec un sourire amical, en désignant de la main le Glee Club.

Naturellement, Puck se lève avec un grand sourire, voyant là une occasion de faire son show après de la gente féminine. Il rejoint rapidement l'hypnotiseur et adresse un sourire à toutes les personnes présentent au bar.

**\- Bonsoir, comment t'appelles-tu ? **

**\- Puck !** Déclare le jeune iroquois en bombant fièrement le torse.

**\- Je te rassure, tu ne risques rien. Si je te demande de faire quelque chose de dangereux, ton instinct de survie va prendre le dessus et t'empêcher de le faire. De même pour quelque chose qui t'es physiquement ou moralement impossible. Je ne fais que suggérer des choses à ton subconscient. Prêt ?**

**\- Oui**, répond Puck en hochant la tête.

**\- Tu vas mettre te mettre à pieds joint et ne te concentrer que sur ma voix, et seulement sur ma voix. Tu vas fermer les yeux car tu commences à être fortement fatigué, tu vas te laisser aller mais garder l'équilibre, sa main se glisse derrière son cou avant qu'il n'exerce une pression et fasse glisser Puck dans un état d'inconscience. Tu gardes l'équilibre, et quand je te réveillerai, tu vas te sentir intimider par ce public qui te fixe. Et dès que je te dirais le mot pomme, tu te mettras à danser comme si tu avais fais cela toute ta vie. Aller Puck, tu te réveilles. **

Le jeune homme s'éveille donc, un peu chancelant, le regard scrutant la salle alors qu'une teinte rosâtre colore ses joues. Sa main passe nerveusement sur sa crête alors qu'il baisse la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

**\- C'est la première fois que je vois Puck agir comme ça**, intervient Quinn sans pouvoir décrocher son regard de son ami.

**\- Et encore, c'n'est que le début**, répond John avant de s'approcher de Puck, **et bien, que dirais tu de manger une pomme ? **

Puck hoche la tête avant d'entamer quelques pas de danse sur la scène, tournant sur lui-même en levant les bras, déclenchant les rires de la foule.

**\- Son avenir comme danseur étoile est déjà tout tracé !** S'esclaffe Santana.

**\- Très bien Puck**, reprend John en s'approchant de sa victime, **maintenant tu vas te rendormir**¸ dit-il en plaçant de nouveau sa main sur le cou du jeune iroquois. Comme prévu, ce-dernier ce rendort en restant debout. **Après que j'aurais compté jusqu'à trois, tu te réveilleras et tu te souviendras de tout. Un, deux, et trois. **

Puck ouvre doucement les yeux avant d'exploser de rire et de passer une main sur son visage.

**\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? La petite blonde là-bas ?** Dit-il en désignant cette fois Quinn.

**\- Oh, vous pouvez choisir l'hispanique à côté, aussi ?** Demande Puck avec un sourire en coin.

**\- Et bien, pourquoi pas ! Venez mesdemoiselles**.

Santana adresse un regard noir au jeune homme, mais se lève néanmoins pour suivre sa petite-amie, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

**\- Comment vous appelez vous ?** Interroge John une fois les deux filles arrivées sur la petite scène.

**\- Quinn, et Santana, ma petite-amie. **

**\- D'accord, vous allez coller vos pieds et vous concentrez uniquement sur ma voix. Vous allez vous sentir très détendue et aller plonger dans le sommeil, comme avec Puck, John s'approche des filles et exerce une pression sur leur épaule ainsi que leur cou. **

La tête de Quinn se penche en avant, complètement détendue. Santana reste droite, parvenant à maintenir un certain équilibre.

**\- Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez dans une battle de danse, Quinn tu seras Britney Spears, alors que toi, Santana, tu seras Beyoncé. Et… Vous vous réveillez.**

Les deux filles ouvrent les yeux et se lance un regard mauvais, avant de commencer à entamer de petits pas de danse, qui se transforme rapidement en véritable combat. Chacune donnant le maximum pour vaincre l'autre.

**\- Dès que vous entendrez la musique d'Adèle, vous allez vous sentir irrémédiablement attirés par l'autre, au point de devoir danser un slow ensemble. **

Évidement, la dite musique démarre et le petit couple cesse tout combat, pour se regarder avec envie avant de se retrouver rapidement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la tête de Quinn reposant sur l'épaule de Santana.

**\- Très bien, cette musique n'a plus de signification et vous aller vous réveillez,** il s'approche des filles et pose une main sur leur épaule avant qu'elles n'ouvrent les yeux, toujours collés, leur arrachant un sourire. Santana dépose un baiser sur la tempe de Quinn avant de se décoller d'elle. **Maintenant, je vais juste hypnotiser Quinn**, de nouveau il l'endort. **Bien, tu vas être énervée contre Santana car elle ne veut pas t'acheter une peluche en forme d'ours, tu vas te mettre à bouder et à pleurnicher. Mais dès qu'elle prononcera ton prénom, tu ne pourras t'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser. Et maintenant, tu te réveilles. **

Quinn s'éveille lentement, regardant autours d'elle avant de fixer son regard sur Santana.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Interroge soudainement Quinn.

**\- Pourquoi quoi ?** Reprend Santana, avec un sourire.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'acheter cette peluche ! **

**\- Elle est moche.**

**\- N'importe quoi ! Je la veux**, déclare Quinn avec une moue boudeuse, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**\- Quinn…** Dit simplement l'hispanique avec un sourire en coin.

L'air boudeur qui s'affichait sur le visage de la blonde disparaît soudainement alors qu'elle s'approche de Santana pour l'embrasser simplement avant de se reculer.

**\- Je veux cet ours…**

**\- Non.**

**\- T'es une méchante personne**, s'exclame telle en tapant du pied parterre.

**\- Quinn.**

De nouveau, la blonde s'approche et embrasse sa petite-amie.

**\- C'est génial ! Je veux apprendre à faire ça !** Rigole Santana en posant un regard tendre sur sa petite-amie.

**\- Aller Quinn, il est temps de se réveiller, tu vas te souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. **

Santana attrape rapidement la main de Quinn une fois redevenue pleinement consciente, avant de retourner à a sa place.

\- **Tu es tellement adorable**, murmure Santana en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

_01h30 :_

Santana danse sensuellement contre Quinn, n'hésitant pas à presser son bassin contre le sien. Le Glee Club a décidé de terminer cette journée en allant en boite, et plus précisément dans la célèbre discothèque _Marquee_.  
Sentant quelques personnes se coller à Santana, Quinn l'attrape de l'embrasse soudainement pendant de longues minutes.

\- **J'adore quand tu es jalouse, bébé**, indique Santana en collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de Quinn pour qu'elle l'entende.

\- **Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste un peu… Possessive ? **Réplique la blonde avec une petite moue.

\- **Jalouse et possessive**, rigole Santana en attrapant Quinn dans ses bras.

* * *

_05h00 :_

Après avoir quittée sa robe, Santana se laisse tomber sur le lit en lâchant un soupir. Quin s'approche d'elle avec une petite moue adorable, elle lui grimpe dessus et s'allonge naturellement sur Santana. Elle glisse ses mains sur le ventre de la brune et cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- **Je t'aiiiiiime**, bredouille la blonde d'une voix cassée.

\- **Moi aussi, je t'aime**, rigole Santana face à l'ivresse de Quinn.

\- **Vraiment ? **Questionne la blonde sans bouger de sa position.

\- **Hm hm, **indique l'hispanique en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Quinn.

Cette-dernière se redresse quelque peu afin d'embrasser doucement Santana.

\- **J'suis fatiguée**, murmure Quinn.

\- **Et bien enlève ta robe et on va dormir, bébé.**

**\- J'n'y arrive pas**, réplique Quinn en tirant faiblement sur sa robe.

Santana roule des yeux en se relevant (relevant Quinn au passage), et aide sa blonde à quitter cette robe plus que moulante. Après cela fait, elles restent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements et se couchent dans le lit, ne mettant que quelques secondes à se caler dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

_8 Juillet 2013 :_

_15h00 :_

Après un réveil difficile et pour certains : une gueule bois, le Glee Club à néanmoins reprit la route dans leurs deux Combi Volkswagen. Et c'est Tina et Mike qui ont débutés ce voyage de 4h30.

\- **Plus jamais je bois de l'alcool**, gémis Quinn en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana.

\- **Hm hm, je crois que tu me dis ça à chaque fois, bébé**, rigole Santana.

\- **Cette fois, c'est sérieux**, déclare la blonde en fermant les yeux.

\- **Bien sûr, oui**, souris l'hispanique.

Elle passe un bras autours des épaules de Quinn et dépose un baiser sur son crâne.

* * *

_20h00 :_

Quinn jette un regard plus qu'amoureux sur une Santana plus qu'endormis. La brune est avachie contre la portière, sa tête dodelinant au grès des virages. Un regard dans le rétroviseur lui indique que tous ceux présents dans la voiture dorment encore.  
Elle suit l'autre Combi Volkswagen, conduit par Puck qui connaît la route jusqu'à la maison qu'ils ont loués à Los Angeles. Le Glee Club a trouvés le bien immobilier sur un site aux propositions avantageuses, et adaptés à leur budget.

La maison est donc relativement grande, comprenant quatre chambres (avec de nombreux matelas rajoutés) ainsi qu'une merveilleuse piscine.  
Après s'être garé, Quinn se penche vers Santana et caresse doucement son bras.

\- **Bébé, réveilles-toi, on est arrivé.**

La blonde ne reçoit comme réponse qu'un bref gémissement. Vérifiant que tout le monde dort encore, elle se penche jusqu'à atteindre la joue de Santana, sur laquelle elle dépose un baiser et descend le long de sa mâchoire. Arrivée à la commissure de ses lèvres, Santana décale légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. La brune l'attrape ensuite par la taille et pose sa tête au creux du cou de Quinn.

\- **Santana, je sais que si je te laisse comme ça dix secondes, tu vas te rendormir**, sourit la blonde en caressant amoureusement les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

* * *

_20h30_

Santana attrape un morceau de pizza avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, accueillant rapidement Quinn dans ses bras. Tous les membres du Glee Club sont avachis soit sur le canapé, soit sur les fauteuils ou bien parterre, comme Brittany.

\- **Cette après-midi m'a achevé**, déclare Kurt en se laissant tomber sur Blaine.

\- **Moi aussi… Et maintenant, il faut faire la répartition des chambres… **Indique Sam avec fatigue.

\- **On verra bien au moment d'aller se coucher**, réponds Mercedes avec un sourire.

\- **Ca va être beau, encore… **Affirme Puck avec un sourire.

* * *

_21h00_

Quinn s'appuie sur la rambarde du petit balcon à l'étage et observe le paysage. Les palmiers bougent légèrement au gré du vent, le petit parc en face est plongé dans un calme relaxant.  
Deux bras l'entourent soudainement alors qu'un corps se presse doucement contre le sien. Il ne faut que quelques microsecondes à Quinn pour reconnaître Santana.

\- _**Hola, mi corazón**_, murmure la brune.

\- **Hey**, lui réponds Quinn en souriant, se retournant dans ses bras.

\- **Ça va… ? **Demande Santana avec une légère moue inquiète.

\- **Bien sûr**, indique la blonde.

Elle passe ses bras autours du cou de Santana et l'attire contre elle. La tête de Santana se cale naturellement sur l'épaule de Quinn. La brune dépose un doux baiser dans le cou de Quinn, lui arrachant un sourire alors qu'elle resserre son étreinte autours de sa petite-amie.  
Les deux femmes restent de longues minutes dans cette position, se délectant du simple contact de l'autre. Les doigts de Quinn se glissent sous le t-shirt de Santana afin de caresser sa peau. Ceux de la brune se perdent dans les cheveux de Quinn.  
Leur petite bulle de tranquillité est perturbée lorsqu'elles entendent les membres du Glee Club se battre pour avoir un lit.

\- **Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de trouver rapidement un lit, si on ne veut pas dormir parterre**, indique Santana avec un sourire.

Santana se recule donc de Quinn mais attrape sa main avant de rentrer. Elles trouvent Puck et Sam en pleine bataille pour avoir un lit deux places, Kurt et Blaine déjà installés dans leurs lit deux places, et Artie dans un lit seul. Le petit couple change donc de pièce, constatant que l'autre lit deux places prit par Rachel et Finn.

\- **Marre de tout ses couples**, grogne Santana en entrainant Quinn dans la quatrième chambre.

Quatrième chambre qui ne possède que des lits une place.

\- **Je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix**, déclare Quinn en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La blonde essaie de se caler le plus possible contre le mur, mais lorsque Santana se couche, elles prennent encore plus conscience que ce lit est vraiment trop petit.

\- **Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me coucher sur toi**, déclare naturellement Quinn.

\- **Quoi ? Non ! Cette fois, c'est mon tour !** Conteste Santana.

Et pour appuyer son propos, la brune n'hésite pas à grimper sur Quinn et à se coucher à moitié sur elle.

\- ** Mais on inversera de position dans la nuit, hein** **? **Questionne Quinn avec une petite moue innocente.

\- **Évidement, à demain, bébé**, réplique Santana avec un sourire en coin, embrassant doucement sa petite-amie.

* * *

_2h30 :_

\- **Aïe**, grogne Santana, allongée parterre.

\- **Tu m'écrasais**, déclare la blonde en prenant toute la place dans le lit.

\- **Et ça justifie le fait que tu m'ai jeté parterre ? **S'offusque Santana.

\- **Hm hm**, réponds Quinn en retournant dans son sommeil.

\- **Ok, je vais trouver une autre place, alors**, déclare la brune en partant.

Quinn attend quelques secondes, pensant que Santana blaguait. Mais ne la voyant pas revenir, elle se lève à sa recherche. Quinn retrouve Santana dans le lit de Puck et Brittany, allongée naturellement à côté d'eux.

\- **San'**, murmure Quinn en baissant à sa hauteur.

\- **Hm ? **Gémit cette-dernière sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- **Je ne veux pas dormir sans toi**, se plaint doucement la blonde.

\- **Oh moi non plus, en faite j'ai mis un plan en place, viens, allonges toi à côté de moi**, indique Santana.

Quinn lui adresse un regard perplexe mais s'allonge difficilement à ses côtés, n'ayant pas beaucoup de place. Elle voit ensuite Santana se redresser et pousser brusquement Puck, le faisant tomber parterre, elle décale ensuite doucement Brittany.

\- **Et voilà, on a de la place ! **Déclare fièrement Santana.

Elles entendent Puck lâcher un gémissement de mécontentement, mais il ne semble pas se réveiller pour autant.

\- **Ton côté diabolique est vraiment pratique, parfois**, sourit Quinn en l'embrassant avant de se caler dans ses bras.

* * *

_9 Juillet 2013 :_

_10h30 :_

**\- Tu en penses quoi, de celui-là ? **Demande Santana en se regardant dans le miroir.

Quinn entre dans la cabine et laisse son regard traîné sur le sublime corps de sa petite-amie. Corps recouvert uniquement d'un léger bikini noir qui met parfaitement sa peau hâlée en valeur (et ses fesses, aussi.).

\- **Je le trouve vraiment… Parfait**, réponds Quinn d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Ce que perçoit rapidement Santana, elle se retourne avec un sourire en coin avant d'entourer la nuque de Quinn avec ses bras.

\- **Je crois que tu l'apprécies, en effet… **Murmure telle à quelques centimètres des lèvres de blonde.

Quinn attrape rapidement la taille de Santana et la plaque contre la paroi de la cabine d'essayage avant de l'embrasser brusquement.

\- **Pourquoi on est dans cette maudite cabine… **Grogne Quinn avec une moue mécontente.

\- **Oh mais mademoiselle Fabray se décoince ! **S'exclame la brune en rigolant, recevant une légère claque sur le bras, **et qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais fais, si on aurait été… Ailleurs ? **Demande telle en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Tu veux vraiment m'entendre te dire des choses sexuelles en public ? **

Pour appuyer ses propos, Quinn se décide à attaquer le cou de Santana, mordant et léchant délicatement sa peau. Elle trouve rapidement le point sensible de sa brune, et n'hésite pas à le mordre un peu plus durement, provoquant un gémissement de Santana.

\- **Le mieux serait de rester discrète, bébé**, lâche Quinn dans un rire.

Néanmoins leur petite affaire est rapidement stoppée lorsque le rideau s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser apparaître Mercedes et Brittany.

\- **Oh non non non, mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Vous aurez tout le temps de faire l'amour ce soir dans votre chambre d'hôtel ! **S'exclame Brittany en secouant de la tête.

\- **On pourra faire une compétition pendant tu t'enverras en l'air avec Puck, hm ? **Rétorque Santana avec un sourire narquois.

\- **Tu couches avec Puck ? **Lui demande Mercedes avec une mine surprise.

\- **Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! **S'exclame la blonde en rougissant.

\- **Se rougissement joue parfaitement en ta faveur, Britt-Britt ! **Assure Santana en rigolant.

* * *

_15h30 :_

\- **Santanaaaaa ! Tu vas beaucoup trop vite ! **S'exclame Quinn en s'accrochant un peu plus à Santana.

\- **Mais non Quinnie ! **Rigole la brune.

Le jet ski file à toute vitesse, arrachant un gémissement à Quinn en resserre son étreinte autours de la taille de Santana.

* * *

_17h00 :_

Le Glee Club avait débuté une partie de Volley Ball sur la plage depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et on pouvait les entendre crier à des kilomètres.

\- **Oh mon dieu ! Tu as marqué Quinn ! **S'exclame Santana.

Elle s'approche de la blonde et la prends dans ses bras, la soulevant dans les airs avant de la faire tourner. Pendant ce temps, Brittany, Puck et Mike ont entamés une petite danse de la joie.

* * *

_10 Juillet 2013 :_

_9h25 :_

Santana s'étire tout en baillant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux négligés. Elle soupire doucement et se tourne sur le côté, puis ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur le doux visage de Quinn. La blonde est couchée sur le ventre, une main sous son oreiller et l'autre près de sa tête. Sa respiration lente et profonde indique à Santana qu'elle est plongée dans un profond sommeil.  
La brune s'approche de Quinn et commence à caresser doucement son bras, se délectant de sa peau si douce. Elle sent les muscles se contracter légèrement sous son touché, ainsi que sa respiration accélérer quelque peu. Ses doigts glissent agilement le long de son dos, dessinant diverses arabesques.  
Dire que Santana est fascinée par sa petite-amie serait un euphémisme, elle ne peut littéralement pas s'arrêter de la regarder. Et cela devient mission impossible lorsque les beaux yeux de Quinn s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître ce vert si troublant. Les rideaux étant restés ouvert, le soleil dispose ses rayons sur le lit, et plus particulièrement sur le visage de la blonde, faisant ressortir les paillettes d'or qui teintent ses yeux.

\- **Salut, bébé**, murmure Santana en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **Hey**, lui réponds Quinn d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Quinn lorsqu'elle se rappelle de l'endroit merveilleux où elle se trouve, et surtout avec qui elle y est. Quinn s'approche de Santana et dépose sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune, avant de passer une jambe par-dessus ses hanches et d'encercler sa taille de son bras. L'hispanique dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête puis la tiens fermement dans ses bras.

\- **J'aime me réveiller dans tes bras**, murmure doucement Quinn.

\- **Et utiliser mes seins comme oreiller, hm ? **Indique Santana avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Hm moui, aussi**, réplique Quinn en bougeant légèrement.

* * *

_13h00 :_

Santana descend l'escalier et se dirige vers la cuisine mais elle reçoit un seau remplit d'eau sur la tête.

\- **Oh. Mon. Dieu. **Grommelle l'hispanique en poussant ses cheveux.

Elle voit Puck, Finn et Sam partir rapidement en courant sans pouvoir cesser de rire.

* * *

_13h30 :_

Depuis 15 minutes, Santana attends patiemment de voir les trois garçons arriver, cacher derrière un mur. Quand ils arrivent tout les trois sur la terrasse, Santana attrape discrètement le tuyau d'arrosage, puis sort soudainement de sa cachette avant de les arroser des pieds à la tête.  
Naturellement les trois garçons ne se laissent pas faire, ils parviennent à attraper Santana et la balance sans aucuns scrupules dans la piscine.

* * *

_17h00 :_

Quinn est tranquillement allongée sur sa serviette, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie de la mer. Elle se tourne sur le dos, laissant ses bras échoués le long de son corps en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. Néanmoins, son bien-être est troublé lorsqu'un corps humide et froid se colle brusquement au sien, la faisant crier de surprise.

\- **Oh mon dieu Santana, je vais te tuer ! **

La brune se relève rapidement, mais c'est sans compter sur les réflexes de Quinn qui l'attrape par la taille et inverse leurs positions, se retrouvant assise sur les hanches de sa brune. Elle n'hésite pas à faire glisser ses doigts le long des côtes de Santana, lui arrachant un rire incontrôlable.

\- **Quinn non, s'il te plaiiiit ! **

Cela dégénère évidement en bataille lorsque Santana parvient à se dégager, et essaye de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, les faisant rouler lamentablement sur le sable.

\- **Je vais te foutre à l'eau, Quinnie ! **S'exclame Santana en essayant d'attraper sa blonde.

\- **Hors de question ! **Réplique cette-dernière en tenant fermement les poignets de Santana, toujours toutes deux allongées sur le sable.

\- **Ok, alors je te mords l'oreille ! **Déclare naturellement la brune en se penchant sur Quinn.

\- **Quoi ?! Non ! **

**\- Alors lâche mes mains ! **

\- **Non !** S'exclame Quinn avec une moue déterminée.

\- **Et quoi ? On va rester là, comme ça ? **Demande Santana en rigolant.

Sentant Quinn relâchée sa vigilance, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse retirer ses mains, la brune décide donc d'embrasser doucement sa petite-amie dans une ruse imparable. Naturellement, cela fonctionne et permet à Santana de pouvoir attraper Quinn dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers cette immensité d'eau turquoise.

\- **Nooon, San' ! Je t'aime tu sais ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas comme ça ! **S'exclame Quinn avec drame.

\- **Je t'emmène juste dans l'eau, bébé**, réplique Santana en rigolant.

La blonde encercle ses bras autours de la nuque de l'hispanique, fermement décidée à ne pas la lâcher. C'est avec une satisfaction non dissimulée que Santana lance Quinn dans l'eau, seulement, la ferme poigne de la blonde les fait plongée toutes les deux.

\- **Je te déteste**, déclare Quinn avec une mine faussement énervé.

\- **Tu ne peux pas, je suis une petite-amie trop exceptionnelle pour que tu puisses me détester**, conteste Santana avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Ah oui ? Vraiment ? **Demande la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Ses bras toujours autours de l'hispanique, Quinn se colle un peu plus au corps de Santana avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- **Et tu as entièrement raison**, murmure doucement la blonde.

\- **Je t'aime**, souris Santana en l'embrassant de nouveau.

* * *

_11 Juillet 2013 :_

_12h45 :_

Installées sur une serviette de plage, Quinn et Santana mangent tranquillement leur déjeuner face à la mer. La blonde lâche la main de Santana et se redresse légèrement, fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite boite.

\- **Ok hm… C-c'n'est pas une demande en mariage mais… Quelque chose dans ce genre… **Déclare doucement Quinn en ouvrant la petite boite, révélant une jolie bague, **je veux que cette bague soit la promesse d'un engagement, la promesse d'un amour tout sauf éphémère. C'est peut-être fou parce qu'on a que 18ans mais… Je veux être avec toi… Toute ma vie. Je ne veux vivre avec personne, car tu es tellement parfaite, gentille, drôle… Et je ne veux pas attendre, car on n'a pas le temps d'attendre, si on veut vivre. Je t'aime vraiment, comme je n'ai jamais aimée et comme je n'aimerai plus jamais. Alors Santana, est-que tu acceptes cette bague ? **Demande Quinn avec un léger rougissement.

\- **Oui, bien sûr que je l'accepte… Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Quinn**, réponds doucement en Santana alors qu'une larme glisse lentement le long de sa joue.

La blonde passe la bague autours du doigt de Santana avant de l'embrasser tendrement en s'allongeant sur la serviette.

* * *

_21h30 :_

Santana est accoudée au rebord de la piscine, observant inconsciemment les étoiles. Demain ils repartent à Lima. Demain est leur dernier jour à Los Angeles. Dernier jour où tout le Glee Club est réunit. Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque quelqu'un entre dans l'eau, elle reconnaît évidement Puck.

\- **Hey, ça va ? **Lui demande gentiment l'iroquois.

Il n'obtient comme réponse qu'un hochement d'épaules.

\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe, San' ? **

\- **C'est notre dernier jour, aujourd'hui… **Murmure doucement la brune, sa voix remplit d'émotions.

Le jeune homme hoche doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement son état d'esprit, et plus particulièrement ses inquiétudes.

\- **Je sais que ça va être difficile de continuer à tous se parler, car on va tous partir dans différentes villes mais… On peut essayer, je ne dis pas se parler tous les jours, mais parfois, de temps en temps**, affirme Puck en observant attentivement son amie.

\- **J'imagine qu'on peut essayer, oui… **Réponds la brune avec un léger sourire.

\- **C'est ta relation avec Quinn qui t'inquiètes, surtout ? **

\- **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… J'ai tellement peur qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un, qu'elle m'oublie… Je l'aime tellement… **Murmure Santana en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

\- **Hey vous vous aimez vraiment, pas d'un amour stupide d'adolescents ! **S'exclame Puck en attrapant Santana par les épaules.

\- **Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur… Tu dois ressentir la même chose avec Brittany, non ? **

**\- Oh oui**, réplique l'iroquois en passant une main sur sa crête,** mais tu sais quoi, je suis sûr que 10ans je t'inviterai à mon mariage ! Et toi, tu seras déjà marier à Quinn ! Car ses nanas, on les aimes plus que tout, et va tout faire pour les garder, ok ? **

\- **Ouais, j'y compte bien**, réplique Santana.

Elle prend Puck dans ses bras pour étreinte de quelques minutes, prenant pleinement conscience que son ami allait aussi beaucoup lui manquer.

\- **Atteeeentiooon j'arriiiiiive ! **S'exclame Brittany en courant avant de sauter soudainement dans l'eau.

Puck se dirige rapidement vers elle et l'attrape dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. De son côté, le regard de Santana accroche rapidement la divine silhouette de sa petite-amie qui s'approche de la piscine.

\- **Tu m'aides à descendre ? **Lui demande la jolie blonde en tendant ses bras vers Santana.

Les mains de Quinn se retrouvent sur les épaules, et celle de Santana sur les hanches de la blonde, puis la fait descendre doucement dans l'eau.

\- **J'ai passé dix minutes à te chercher dans la maison,** indique Quinn avant d'embrasser Santana.

\- **Je te manquais ? **Demande la brune avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Un peu, oui**, réponds Quinn en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

Santana ne résiste pas à cette petite bouille et embrasse tendrement sa petite-amie.

* * *

_12 Juillet 2013 :_

_15h00 :_

L'ambiance est plutôt nostalgique dans l'avion, chacun prenant conscience de la fin de leur aventure.

-** Quinn ? **Demande Santana en attrapant la main de la blonde.

\- **Hm ? **Répond cette-dernière en se tournant vers l'hispanique.

\- **Je t'aime, vraiment. C'est impensable et indescriptible ce que je ressens pour toi**, déclare doucement Santana alors que son regard est brillant de larmes.

**\- Eh, je t'aime aussi bébé**, s'inquiète soudainement Quinn en s'approche de Santana.

\- **L'année prochaine, on ne sera pas ensemble, peut-être même pas dans la même ville, alors j'ai tellement peur de te perdre**, exprime Santana en reniflant légèrement.

\- **Je te promets qu'on restera ensemble, on fera des allers-retours en trains pour se voir, des skypes, des appels, des sms. On fera tout pour rester ensemble, je te le promets, ok bébé ? **

**\- Ok**, sourit doucement Santana en hochant de la tête.

Quinn attrape le visage de Santana entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement, caressant sa joue au passage dans le but de la rassurer le plus possible, même si elle aussi sent ses inquiétudes la paralyser.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui_

Quinn attrape furieusement une cigarette avant de la caler entre ses lèvres. La flamme de son briquet illumine brièvement la pièce, éclairant son visage ravagé de larmes.

Écoutant douloureusement cette chanson : _« Toi tu dis fuis moi je te suis, moi je dis suis moi je te fuis, si nos destins se séparent ici, oui nos sourires, mélancolie »_

_12 Juillet 2013 :_

Santana attrape brusquement Quinn part la taille avant de l'embrasser en souriant. La blonde glisse ses mains derrière la nuque de Santana pour lui caresser délicieusement la nuque.

_Aujourd'hui_

Les sanglots s'accaparent de sa respiration, la rendant saccadé et inconfortable. Elle attrape violement sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'un gémissement franchit douloureusement ses lèvres.

« _si c'est notre dernier tango, si c'est notre dernier soupir, puis si c'est notre dernier mot, fais moi l'amour mais sans le dire_ »

_12 Juillet 2013 :_

**\- Je t'aime**, lui dit Santana avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

**\- Et je t'aime aussi, bébé**, lui répond en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue.

_Aujourd'hui_

Quinn explose violemment un objet contre le mur, donnant ensuite un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître Puck avec une mine plus qu'inquiète.

**\- Quinn ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- J'en peux plus de tout ça !** S'exclame telle en désignant le carnet, **on s'aimait putain ! On s'aimait ! Et maintenant on finit comme ça ! J'en ai marre, tu comprends ça, Puck ?! Je veux tout arrêter !**

Elle tire une taffe sur sa cigarette avant de faire bouger nerveusement cette dernière. Puck s'approche doucement d'elle puis l'attrape dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps, Quinn se débat furieusement, mais lorsque l'iroquois lui lâche un _" **Calmes toi Quinn, je suis là...**"_. Cette dernière cesse ses mouvements violents avant d'éclater en sanglots en s'agrippant fermement à son ami. Puck la serre fermement dans ses bras, touché par la tristesse de Quinn.

_« Aux encres de amours, les navires se déchirent, on croit qu'on s'aimera toujours, avant de voir l'autre partir, avant de voir l'autre s'enfuir, mon amour tu sais j'ai beau fuir, mon amour je t'aime à mourir… »_

* * *

_Une petite review pour terminée cette lecture ? _

_Mikii'._


End file.
